El mejor amigo del hombre por Aniagreen
by xburbuja
Summary: Kakashi tenia un problema, algo en Iruka llamaba la atención de su ser; sentía desconfianza talvez. Para comprender al otro tenía que disfrazarse y tener una aproximación. ¡Iruka encontraría un nuevo amigo! Recuerdos olvidados surgen. KakaIru Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**El mejor amigo del hombre por Aniagreen**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi tenia un problema, algo en Iruka llamaba la atención de su ser; sentía desconfianza talvez. Para comprender al otro tenía que disfrazarse y tener una aproximación. ¡Iruka encontraría un nuevo amigo! Recuerdos olvidados surgen. KakaIru Yaoi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Como todos los días Iruka se levantaba temprano para sus clases en la academia, en la tarde estaba en el templo del Hokage viendo los papeles de las misiones y antes de anochecer siempre iba a visitar la tumba de sus padres.

¡Era lo que estaba haciendo ahora! Permanecía sentado enfrente de la tumba y les narraba los acontecimientos del día, como si ellos aun estuvieran vivos. Una opresión apareció en el corazón de Iruka, algo le faltaba, un cambio en su rutina, una cosa que lo animase. Con los ojos húmedos se levanto y siguió el camino para casa lentamente.

En el lugar donde Iruka se encontraba poco tiempo atrás apareció Kakashi en medio de nubes. El acababa de llegar de una misión y decidió regresar por aquel camino; misiones era lo que más hacia desde que el equipo 7 se deshizo, con la huida de Sasuke de la villa, la ida de Naruto con Jiraya para su entrenamiento y Sakuka estaba bajo los cuidados de Tsunade-sama.

Kakashi se aproximo más a la tumba para leer los nombres, encontraba infantil la forma en que Iruka actuaba conversando con la tumba de sus padres como si aun fuera un niño; reparo en un error: de su parte por haber escondido su chacra y de Iruka por no reparar en su presencia, lo que seria peligroso para un Ninja.

-¡Intrigante! – ni el, Kakashi Hatake, visitaba tanto la piedra memorial y además conversar con ella. Iruka a pesar de ser transparente, tenía algo guardado, un secreto.

Kakashi estaba un bar junto con Gai en un raro momento sin discutir. Ambos tenían una copa de saque; el de Kakashi se encontraba intacto, mientras que el de Gai se vaciaba y llenaba a toda hora. Los dos estaban conversando de cosas mundanas, sobre los equipos, las misiones… hasta parar en un asunto: Iruka.

-Yo creo que el esconde algo, alguna aflicción. ¿Para que visitar la tumba de sus padres todos los días?- Kakashi hablaba mientras sostenía su copa de saque todavía llena, la expresión que hacia no podía ser vista a causa de la mascara.

-¡Siempre le has tenido mala voluntad a ese joven, desde aquel día en que tuvimos que indicar los equipos para los exámenes chunin! Yo no tengo nada en contra, hasta creo que el tiene un gran fuego de juventud que quema dentro de el.- Gai dio una de sus mas grandes y brillantes sonrisas.

-Una persona que tiene innumerables expresiones faciales para todo momento debe esconder algo.- Kakashi se coloco la mano en la quijada como si estuviera analizando la situación.

-Yo apuesto que él no tiene nada que esconder, es mas, no creo que él tenga algo especial.- hablo Gai antes de tomar un trago de saque.

De repente Kakashi se levanto de un salto, asustando hasta al mismísimo Gai, percibiéndose una sonrisa detrás de su mascara extendió la mano a Gai:

-¡Entonces es una apuesta! Y yo haré el favor de descubrir eso.

-¡Es una apuesta!- Gai dio una sonrisa que transmitía desafío en cuanto apretaba la mano extendida.- y el que pierda tendrá que ir por toda la villa diciendo que el otro es el mejor.

Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo y salio del bar con prisa para poder planear como iría a conseguir la victoria de su apuesta.

-¡Espera Kakashi! Todavía no te has tomado….- Gai observo la copa vacía de saque.-… ¿y el saque? ¡Me volvió a engañar!- susurro entre dientes.

Tenia que pensar en alguna manera de descubrir lo que el otro escondía, para eso tenia que convivir casi con Iruka; si ese fuera el caso, entonces tendría que pasar algunas horas por día en su casa sin parecer que estaba espiando, eso estaría bien si el se disfrazase de algo inocente. Kakashi observo el cielo estrellado en busca de alguna idea. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por risas y ladridos, observo en la dirección del escándalo y vio unos niños jugando con un cachorrito. Al tiempo que se dibujaba una sonrisa detrás de la mascara y surgía una idea en su cabeza.

Era temprano, acababa de amanecer e Iruka se levantaba lentamente sin prisa, ya que ese era su día de descanso. Se levanto y dirigió para el baño donde observo en el espejo su cabello suelto despeinado y su semblante cansado; se arreglo para salir a hacer las compras necesarias para su casa.

Ya arreglado Iruka siguió su camino por la villa observando los puestos y las personas que pasaban, observaba a los niños que corrían de un lado a otro, lo hacían recordar a Naruto, le hacia falta, extrañaba su forma hiperactiva.

Observo a lo lejos el Ichiraku Ramen y decidió comer ahí, por la nostalgia de los viejos tiempos.

Kakashi con su inseparable librito observaba de lejos a Iruka dirigirse al puesto de Ramen. Decidió que prefería comenzar su plan, guardo su libro e hizo un simple sello co las manos.

**CONTINUARA...**

Hola, espero gusten de esta fic brasileña, esta historia es de Aniagreen a la que agradezco el darme permiso de traducirla, este fic se encuentra en original en la sección de portugués como o melhor amigo do homem.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Hacia realmente mucho tiempo que no apreciaba el sabor del ramen, ¡y como hacia falta! Comía con calma mientras pensaba en su vida, es cierto que podía haber hecho más por él, tantos lo consiguieron, pero él había fracasado en lo que tanto anhelaba. Dejo los palillos a un lado, coloco los codos sobre la mesa y tapo su rostro con las manos, pensó en lo que no debía y eso lo desgasto. Percibió algo, observo entre los dedos para un lado y vio algo interesante.

Un perro de pelaje grisáceo y de ojos azules, aparentemente un Rask Siberiano, estaba sentado y observaba a Iruka fijamente. El perro encaraba de una manera analítica que llegaba a dar miedo. Iruka retiro las manos del rostro, que era de pura interrogación y reparo en que el can usaba un collar.

-¡Hola amigo! – El can ni parpadeaba de tanto encararlo, se acerco un poco más al perro y reparo en una "K" escrita en el pendiente del collar.- ¡no pareces uno de los perros de Kakashi-sensei! Más bien pareces un perro común, un perro corriente tal vez.

Ahora si el perro demostraba una reacción: indignación. Iruka acaricio la cabeza del cachorro, pero a este pareció no gustarle mucho, lo que dejo al sensei más intrigado.

-¿Donde esta tu dueño? – Vio para todos lados buscando a alguien que pudiese ser el dueño; era evidente que el perro tenía dueño debido a la correa y por que el animal estaba en un estado impecable.- ¡debes de estar dando una vuelta por la villa! – fue más una conclusión que una pregunta.

Iruka se retiro de ahí, colocando el dinero del ramen sobre el mostrador y dejando al perro solito. Bueno, no fue exactamente solito, pues el perro siempre le estaba siguiendo y siempre con ese mirar de acusación. Hizo sus compras, encontró algunos conocidos por el camino, pero el animal siempre estaba ahí. Siguiéndole. En el camino para su casa, Iruka ya estaba enojado y tomo un pan las compras y lo extendió al perro.

-¡Toma, debe de ser hambre tu problema!- hablo sonriendo, lo contrario de cómo se encontraba a penas cinco segundos. El perro solo olfateo y no dio atención al alimento ofrecido, a penas comenzó a mover la cola, cosa que Iruka percibió que el otro no hacia en el correr del día.- ¡Cierto! No es hambre lo que tienes. ¿Pero tu dueño no va a percibir tu desaparición?- el perro solo tumbo la cabeza de lado y dejo una oreja en el pie, un gesto un tanto encantador.

El sensei se puso de nuevo a andar camino a casa, ahora con una enorme sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad.

-¡Hey, K! – Llamo por la letra que estaba en el colguije, suponiendo que ese era el nombre del perro.- Yo nunca te vi por la villa, ¿será que conozco a tu dueño?- volteo para ver al animal, lo que no ocurrió muy bien.

EL perro ya no estaba. Volteo para todos lados, extrañado por la gran rapidez con que K se perdiera. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de tanta sorpresa.

-¡El me dejo hablando solito! – dejo caer la cabeza- bueno, yo estaba hablando con perro eso era solitario.

Un poco distante de ahí Kakashi estaba siguiendo un camino opuesto del de Iruka. Repaso en su cabeza lo ocurrido: primero fue al Ichiraku Ramen y comenzó a observar al joven de cabellos castaños, él estaba muy contento, pero de un momento a otro el se encontraba perturbado por alguna cosa, pero cuando lo vio estuvo más calmado. No le gusto el cariño, le hizo sentir extraño. Lo que menos le gusto fue el que Iruka lo llamara corriente, si él hubiera nacido como un perro lógicamente sería uno de raza. Se paro en seco. ¡Que tonto fue! El debería haber ido a la casa de Iruka, hizo una posición de manos y se transformo en perro.

Las compras ya estaban arregladas, todo estaba tranquilo y perfecto, en fin tranquilidad. Se tiro sobre el sofá, cerro los ojos suspirando, le estaba empezando a dar sueño. Un ladrido y un arañar en la puerta lo despertó. Iruka se levanto y percibió que el numero de ladridos y arañazos aumento. Abrió la puerta y el cachorro todo contento entro como si estuviera en casa.

-¡Alto ahí! ¿Cómo descubriste donde vivía? Y no vas a entrar así –el perro no dio importancia y subio al sofá donde se dejo caer con extrema flojera. Iruka se le aproximo con las manos en la cintura.- Hey holgazán. ¿Desapareces y después apareces solo para echarte en mi sofá? ¿Fuiste a ver a tu dueño?

En respuesta el perro solo bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos listo para dormir. "¿Sabias, Iruka-sensei, que haces demasiadas preguntas?". Lógicamente Kakashi no podía hablar, pero dejar de pensar no lo haría.

-¡Puede ir saliendo de ahí!- Iruka jalo al perro y el se atrabanco más para no salir.- ¡Levántate del sofá, ¿Comes y bebes allá con tu dueño y vienes aquí a dormir?!- jalo con más fuerza al perro, lo que hizo que este corriera por la casa.

Comenzó una batalla entre hombre y perro. El animal corría por toda la casa haciendo un desastre, Kakashi se divertía con esto, por lo menos se acabaron las preguntas, pero no era divertido para el joven sensei que corría para detenerlo. Todo se detuvo en el momento en que un portarretratos cayó al piso, Iruka tomo el portarretratos y se sentó ahí mismo en el suelo para observarlo, el perro se aproximo al sensei y vio un matrimonio en la foto.

-Son mis padres.- Iruka hablo como si estuviera respondiendo una pregunta. Permanecía tan sereno, parecía que no quería hablar o pensar en nada más. El perro camino en dirección a la puerta indicando que quería marcharse, el joven sensei la abrió.- ¡Adiós, K!

No sabia si el cachorro nunca iría a responder su despedida, solo era bueno conversar con alguien. Al cerrar la puerta observo de nuevo la foto. ¿Qué era lo que le incomodaba tanto? En aquel momento podía ser la destrucción de su casa. Pero para cierto Ninja era algo más.

CONTINUARA.

Hola ya saben esta historia es de Anigreen autora brasileña que me dio permiso para traducirla, si les esta gustando déjenmelo saber.


	3. Chapter 3

El Icha Icha es muy interesante. Tanto que ya había leído miles de veces todas las ediciones. ¡Era muy interesante! ¿A quien engañaba? ahora mismo no podía sacar ese asunto de su cabeza. Hacia una semana que había comenzado la apuesta y no había descubierto nada; por el contrario, desde aquel día en que derrumbara la foto, no ocurrió nada más que la dijera lo que Iruka tenía. Era más fácil desistir de la apuesta; no quería perder esa, apenas quería librarse de aquello. Pasar tanto tiempo con Iruka no le estaba haciendo bien, estar al lado de él le despertaba cierta rabia…no sabia del por que de la rabia, de la incomodidad. Quería apenas que aquella payasada acabase.

-¡Hola Kakashi! – Y encima de todo tenía que aparecer Gai para atrapar su raciocinio-¿Cómo andan las cosas con Iruka-sensei?

No entendió si aquella pregunta tenia o no un doble sentido. El solo quería resolver aquel asunto en sus pensamientos, pero tenia que llegar el idiota verde. Continúo leyendo su libro fingiendo no dar importancia.

-Esta bien.- pocas palabras para mentir. No estaba bien, una semana era mucho para Kakashi, quería desistir, pero tenia algo que lo impulsaba a continuar.

-¿Cuáles son los métodos de investigación?- si Kakashi quería que el asunto acabase, Gai quería continuar el asunto.

Que método tonto e infantil. Debería de matarse por haber pensado en un método tan idiota. ¿Un perro? ¿No había nada mejor? ¿Algo que no fuera tan próximo a aquella persona? Claro que el no respondio a la pregunta de Gai. Kakashi observo para otro lado y vio la figura de Iruka, cargando papeles que posiblemente eran pruebas, saliendo de la academia Ninja. Reparo en que el sensei se paro en la entrada y comenzó a ver para los lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Era de esperar aquella acción de Iruka, ya que desde que Kakashi comenzara a transformarse en un perro, todos los días el animal estaba ahí en la entrada esperando a Iruka.

Pero aquella forma de actuar era un poco extraña ya que Iruka pasaba los ultimos días reclamando de la persecución del animal y del desorden que causaba cuando lo dejaba entrar en su casa. Kakashi reclamaba por pasar tiempo demás al lado de Iruka que ni recordó de los momentos graciosos, como por ejemplo, el susto de Iruka al encontrar sus papeles todos manchados de lodo, o de la vez que encontró sus ropas rasgadas por garras. Para Kakashi, ver a Iruka nervioso era, digamos, interesante hasta un poco caliente. ¿Caliente?

-¡Kakashi! ¿No vas a ir allá?- y ahí esta de nuevo Gai interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Pero estaba pensando demás.

-¡No! Mi método no exige que vaya allá.- no era exactamente una mentira. No era el, Kakashi, quien iría allá era K.

Observo nuevamente a Iruka, este estaba un poco distraido por estar conversando con un joven de cabellos azulados y amarrados en una cola de caballo. Kakashi tenía casi certeza de que conocía ese joven que probablemente seria un jonin, cuando ese joven se fue, Kakashi percibió cierto alivio de Iruka, por el otro haberse ido.

-¡Hasta luego –Gai! – Kakashi salio sin esperar una respuesta.

Siguió en dirección de Iruka fingiendo que leía su Icha Icha. Cada vez se aproximaba al joven sensei, y en el momento apropiado choco con el lo que hizo que los papeles de Iruka fueran al piso. Kakashi continúo su camino como si no hubiera pasado nada. Iruka estaba un poco furioso en relación a la indiferencia de Kakashi al hecho del pequeño accidente, fue solo cuando Iruka se agacho para poder recoger los papeles que el albino paro de andar y observo para atrás con una cara un tanto fingida.

-¿Iruka-sensei?- hablo como si hubiera reparado en el otro en aquel momento- No deje papeles tirados así. Además de hacer basura esos parecen importantes.

-¡Están en el suelo por que choco contra mi Kakashi-sensei! – continuo recogiendo los papeles, pero un poco más irritado por el actuar de Kakashi.

-Hummm...… ni había percibido que choque contra usted.- los ojos de Kakashi se curvaron demostrando estar sonriendo.- que tenga una buena tarde.- pronunciando la ultima frase de una manera sarcástica y comenzó a caminar sin pedir disculpas o ayudar a Iruka.

Continuo recogiendo los papeles, no se irritaría, el otro siempre tenia respuestas para todo lo que el decía.

-¿Quiere ayuda Iruka-sensei?- un pulgar levantado y una pose idiota, Maito Gai apareció para mejorar el día. Gai observo la forma en que Kakashi se comportaba de lejos, encontró extraño el hecho de que dijera que no necesitaba llegar cerca de Iruka, pero llego cerca, derribo las cosas de él y huyo de una forma un poco extraña.

-¡No hay problema Gai-sensei! Ya recogí todo.-respondió tímidamente.

-Pero si necesita, siempre estaré disponible para ayudar.- el otro solo respondió afirmativamente con un movimiento de cabeza. Gai aprovecho para retirarse con una velocidad sorprendente que llegaba a levantar polvo y que hizo que los papeles de Iruka volaran nuevamente.

Solamente suspiro y volvió a recoger los papeles, cuando termino se sentó ahí mismo en el suelo asegurando los papeles, para poder esperar al perrito que estaba retrasado (en la mente de Iruka). Kakashi ya estaba lejos, pero podía apostar que Iruka aun estaría donde lo dejo, esperando al animal, lo que dejaba al ninja enmascarado un poco perturbado. "Maldición, ¿Por qué hago esto?"

K no acostumbraba a demorar tanto, siempre estaba ahí antes de que el llegara. En la cabeza de Iruka pasaban miles de ideas sobre lo que le debería haber ocurrido al cachorro, la mayoría terribles. No gustaba de pensar en cosas drásticas, pero pensó.

-¡Llega pronto! – con la cabeza baja susurro para si.

Cuando escucho ladridos fue hora de levantar la cabeza y dar una sonrisa. Vio correr en su dirección un cachorro, la imagen iba haciéndose más nítida cuando se aproximaba. Cuando llego al frente de Iruka paro jadeante y con la lengua de fuera, además de sacudir la cola. El sensei se levanto con una sonrisa de lado, tomo los papeles en brazos y comenzó a caminar.

-que bueno que llegaste, ya me estaba yendo.- hablo tratando de no transmitir cuan preocupado estaba antes.

"¡Di la verdad! Hubieras estado todo el día esperándome. Confiesa estabas preocupado por mi" el perro ladro.

-¿Quieres saber? Voy a examinarte hoy. Voy a ver lo que sabes hacer. Iruka sonrió y continúo mirando para enfrente.

"¿Ehh? ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer?"

-¡Solo voy a dejar esto en casa y voy a llevarte a un lugar! – Iruka se refería a los papeles cuando decía dejar en casa.

¿Cuál seria ese lugar del que Iruka estaba hablando?

Continúa…

Hola, ya saben esta historia es de Aniagreen escritora brasileña, yo solo la traduzco, espero que les este gustando.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya saben Naruto ni su personajes me pertenecen, son solo de Masashi Kishimoto; es más ni el fic me pertenece, es de Aniagreen autora brasileña que me dio permiso de traducirla.

Capitulo 4

Guardo los papeles en casa, mal arreglo todo y salio rápidamente con el cachorro. Estaba sonriendo y andaba por la villa siempre con el animal con su caminar confuso. "¿A dónde me estas llevando Iruka-sensei?"

-K, ¿qué paso?, ¿por que tardaste tanto? – después de haber pasado tanto tiempo él fue a preguntar eso. – ¿tu dueño se enojo por que pasas todo el tiempo fuera de casa? ¿Te prohibió salir?

El perro no hacia nada, ladraba y corría de un lado para otro, ellos se estaban apartando un poco de la villa. Llegaron a un inmenso campo, con pocas flores y al fondo había árboles acumulados, un tipo bosque. Era uno de los campos de entrenamiento existentes en la villa.

"¡Entonces era aquí donde me querías traer!". El perro se sentó al lado de Iruka y observo el paisaje.

-Vamos a hacer algo diferente hoy.- Iruka recogió un rama del suelo. - ¿Podrás cogerlo?

El perro se dejo caer al suelo como respuesta.

"Ah no. No vas a querer que yo corra tras eso, ¿verdad?"

-¡Anda levántate perezoso! – Meneó al perro con los pies, y no se movió de su lugar.- ¡Vamos atrápala! – jugo con la vara.

El objeto voló e Iruka y el cachorro acompañaron con la mirada la vara hasta caer en el suelo. Hombre y animal se entrevieron y el perro bostezo y continúo acostado, ahora bocarriba. Iruka observo a K caricejudo.

Kakashi observo atentamente a Iruka, ¿Cómo podía tener alguien la capacidad de cambiar la forma del rostro tan rápidamente? ¿De una sonrisa a una cara larga? Pero Iruka estaba bien así, aun más con el azul de fondo y la luminosidad del sol, le daba más brillo a él.

-¿Será que no haces nada? – Acaricio la barriga del perro.- ¡Ve por la vara!

"Eso no Iruka. ¿No basta con fingir ser un perro? ¿Ahora tengo que hacer las mismas idioteces?"

Iruka tomo a K y lo obligo a levantarse, tomo otra vara y agarro la frente del perro.

-¡Hoy estoy dispuesto a pasar un día diferente! A decir verdad desde que te conocí mis días son diferentes. Pero hoy no quiero que sea igual a los otros, cambiaste mi rutina, entonces has alguna cosa, por favor.

Aventó de nuevo la vara, que cayo a una distancia considerable. K permaneció sentado y exhausto. El joven sensei se quedo de hombros caídos y con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡No eres nada extraordinario! Solo sirves para dormir y desordenar.- apunto acusadoramente.- No lo creo, estoy discutiendo con un perro.- se pego en la frente.

Iruka se sentó en el suelo, acaricio la cabeza del perro y sonrío. Nuevamente el cambio de humor drástico.

-Disculpa amigo.

"¿Amigo?". En todo momento Iruka apenas lo llamaba K, o con adjetivos cariñosos: holgazán o desordenado. Nunca amigo. ¡Tal vez el animal estaba mudando la soledad de él!

"Siendo así, no te decepcionare" el perro se levanto, lo que extraño a Iruka, y camino tranquilamente. Iruka vio a K caminar de una forma tan optimista, vio además de eso al animal tomar la vara, regresar con ella y estirar su cuello.

-¿Será que sabes hacer alguna otra cosa? – sonrío dulcemente.

"¿Si se? Voy a dejarte impresionado." El perro vio fijamente a un conjunto de árboles, visión y audición agudizados. Iruka vio para el mismo lugar para descubrir lo que pasaba. El animal estaba tan atento, era realmente tan extraño verlo así. Sin flojera, sin juegos. La oreja derecha del animal se movió un poco, el olfato se agudizo, se inclino un poco hacia al frente. El estaba preparado para algo. Solo basto un pequeño movimiento en los árboles para que el animal saliera disparado.

-¡Espera! – ya era tarde, el perro corría para el interior del bosque.

Kakashi corría velozmente entre los árboles, procuraba tener buenos reflejos para no chocar contra nada. El probaría que como perro era extraordinario. Y el conejo que estaba persiguiendo apareció en la hora exacta, el perro estaba cazando al conejo.

Corría entre raíces, hojas, ramas, árboles más cortos con mucha agilidad y empeño, el conejo intentaba huir, pero Kakashi sabía que no podría. Estaba cerca, faltaba poco, lo capturaría, iba a mostrar su potencial de animal, que valía la pena el cambio de rutina. Salto en dirección del conejo listo para clavar sus dientes y…

Iruka apareció de la nada enfrente del animal. Sin querer mordió el brazo que uso para bloquear, el impacto fue tan grande que Iruka y el perro fueron a caer al suelo. K soltó el brazo del sensei y se separo, vio al conejo desaparecer entre los arbustos. No era para que ocurriera aquello, no era para que Iruka saliera lastimado. Kakashi se sorprendió con la risa de Iruka.

-Retiro lo que dije. Eres extraordinario. – si Kakashi era extraordinario, Iruka era sorprendente.

Iruka se levanto sosteniendo la sonrisa, con el brazo sangrando un poco.

-y yo aquí pensando que tu dueño no te enseñaba nada. ¡Valla! Eres un perro de caza. – Pero ¿como Iruka podía ser un ser tan indescifrable? El perro lo hirió y el estaba elogiándolo.- Solo que no necesitabas herir a un animal para probarme algo, ¿esta bien K?

¿Cómo alguien no procuraba su bien por encima del de un animal? Iruka hirió su brazo para conservar un poco más la vida de un conejo. Kakashi observaba la sangre escurrir del brazo de Iruka hasta sus dedos, daba pena. El perro se aproximo lentamente y lamió los dedos de Iruka como si pidiera disculpas.

-¡Va a estar todo bien! ¿Vamos a regresar?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estar aquel tiempo con Iruka no era nada esclarecedor, fue todo más confuso. Andaban juntos por la villa, paraban de vez en cuando por los niños que querían jugar con el perro. Iruka necesitaba curar su herida. Lo sorprendente era que la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

-¡Nuestro día fue extraño, pero fue divertido!- volteo hacia el cachorro.- Ven, vamos por aquí.

Entraron por una calle donde se encontraban unas casas humildes, Iruka se estaba dirigiendo a una que estaba un poco alejada de las demás, Kakashi conocía aquella casa, pertenecía a una señora loca por los animales, ella tenia varios de ellos. La vio sentada en una mecedora y alisando los pelo de un gato que estaba en su regazo.

-¡Hola señora Genkai!

-¡Hola Iruka! – aquella vieja estaba loca. Saludo a Iruka mirando al perro.- ¿Qué le paso a tu brazo?

-un pequeño accidente con mi amigo.- de nuevo lo llamaba amigo.

---------------------------

El brazo ya estaba vendado y curado. Iruka pidió toda la información necesaria para el cuidado de una mordida de perro, pero no fue para hacer el vendaje que había ido con la vieja.

-Señora Genkai, ¿ya había visto a este perro con alguien?

-Si, contigo.

-Bueno, con otra persona.

-Nunca vi ese perro con otra persona, solo contigo, pensé que era tuyo.

-El no es mío, el solo pasa buena parte del tiempo conmigo, pero el siempre aparece alimentado y limpio. El tiene dueño y quiero conocerlo.

-Es una pena que no sea tuyo, se ven bien juntos.- Kakashi no gusto de aquella frase.- muchos perros son traídos de otras villas para acá y hay muchas personas que pueden ser dueños de él. ¿Ya pensaste en preguntar a las personas más obvias en tener un perro como ese? Al final dices que es bueno en la caza.

Iruka preguntaría, buscaría a ese dueño que nunca vio. K entro en su vida para hacer cambios, quería saber quien era el dueño de aquel cambio. No sabía que su amigo solo era una farsa.

Continuara…

Espero que les este gustando esta historia tanto como a mi. Se que he estado actualizando rápido, pero por desgracia no voy a poder hacerlo en una o dos semanas por trabajo (por eso traduje 2 capítulos); pero ya saben si mandan rvw a lo mejor mando a la goma todo y me pongo a traducir. Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado saber que les gusta. Aunque creo que más bien los mensajes deben de ir dirigidos a Aniagreen autora de este fic; ya que yo solo lo traduzco (y pido disculpas por los horrores de ortografía) y ella es la mente creativa detrás de esto; así que cualquier cosa que quieran decirle yo se lo comunicare y así la obligamos a actualizar más rápido.

Gracias, y hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola padre, hola madre. Hoy fue como siempre. Explique para los alumnos el Henge no jutsu, fue interesante, hubo algunos que me impresionaron. Uno que se paso de gracioso: Konohamaru, hizo aquel ridículo sexy no jutsu, igual que Naruto en el pasado. Siento la ausencia de Naruto, ¿Cómo le irá con Jiraya-sama? Espero que regrese pronto. ¿Saben algo? Hace 3 días que comencé a buscar al dueño de K así como la señora Genkai dijo, pregunte por casi toda la villa, pero nadie sabe de donde salio este cachorro. ¿Debes estar divirtiéndote con esto no, K?

Iruka pregunto para el perro que estaba sentado a su lado. El sensei fue como siempre a visitar a sus padres y extrañamente esa vez K lo acompaño. El hecho de que Iruka buscara al dueño del perro le hacía mucha gracia a Kakashi, el moreno literalmente pregunto a todos y no encontraba la respuesta que quería. Lo más intrigante era el por que del otro de querer encontrar al dueño.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Hasta luego.- Iruka salio seguido por el perro.

"Iruka, ¿para que hablas con una tumba? Sabes muy bien que nunca te van a responder". Kakashi simplemente pensó.

-yo se que nunca me van a responder.

Cuando Iruka hablo eso, el perro se paro en seco sorprendido. ¿Lo habría descubierto?

-Sabes K, algunas veces me ves de una forma que puedo descubrir lo que piensas. Hace poco me observaste de una forma que parecía que me preguntabas del por que hablaba con una tumba.- Iruka ladeo la cabeza.- Es extraño explicar el por que de esa manía mía de hablar con la tumba de ellos, pero es como la manía de hablar contigo. Yo se que nuca vas a responder, pero platico contigo.

Ahora si Kakashi se sintió aliviado, Iruka no había descubierto nada.

-Hace poco tiempo que apareciste, pero parece que te conozco de años. Hasta parece que somos complemento.

"tranquilo Iruka, debes estar exagerando. ¿Cómo es que un perro es tu complemento?"

Iruka paro en medio del camino se volteo un poco para poder ver mejor al animal y sonrío malévolamente.

-Aja lo que oíste, flojo, voy a encontrar a tu dueño.- regreso a su postura normal y camino alegremente.

"¡Eso espanto!"

La villa estaba tranquila, nada anormal. Aquella imagen de un perro siguiendo al sensei, ya era normal, ahora, para los habitantes de la villa. Muchos de ahí ya eran conocidos por causa de la búsqueda incansable de Iruka.

-El día más triste de mi vida no fue el día que descubrí la muerte de mis padres…- Iruka corto el silencio.

Kakashi estaba acostumbrado con eso. Parecía que Iruka usaba la presencia del animal para abrirse, parecía que el necesitaba de eso y el animal entro en el momento adecuado. Con las confesiones de Iruka, Kakashi podría descubrir lo que el sensei tenía, para poder acabar con aquello. Había ciertos momentos en que Iruka sacaba cualquier asunto para deshogarse. Kakashi estaba atento para lo que Iruka dijera, era la primera vez que hablaba de uno de los momentos más tristes para él.

-… pero fue el día del entierro de ellos.- Iruka hablo con un mirar melancólico.- yo no se a ciencia cierta, yo no recuerdo bien ese día. Pero se que ese día fue un pésimo día para mi. Todo fue ruin en esa fecha, fue en ese día que…

Se paro en medio de la villa, personas pasaban a su lado sin percatarse del estado catatónico en que él estaba. Kakashi se extraño por esa reacción por parte de Iruka, el se había parado y de la nada una lagrima solitaria descendió por su rostro, cerro sus manos en puños aterrorizados con alguna cosa, y después cerro los ojos con fuerza pareciendo que borraba algún recuerdo desagradable.

Como una persona podía ser así, ¿de un momento alegre pasar a un estado de shock? Kakashi quería saber el motivo del cambio de humor tan repentino, tenía que saber. Pero el otro continuaba igual. El modo de hacerlo reaccionar sería llamando su atención. El perro mordió el pantalón de Iruka y comenzó a empujarlo, a los pocos segundos Iruka despertó de aquel estado y volteo lentamente para el perro.

-esta todo bien K, ya olvide.

¿Olvidar, que? Kakashi estaba confuso con aquello. ¿Que asunto sería aquel que ni con el animal hablaba?

Iruka permaneció sereno observando al cielo, y después volvió a caminar en silencio.

-¡Iruka-sensei! – Sakura venia corriendo en dirección al sensei, cuando se aproximo se agacho levemente, para saludarlo, y sonrío.- ¿Cómo esta sensei?

-Hola Sakura.- sonrío para la pelirrosa. ¿Cómo alguien cambia tan rápido sus emociones? - ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama?

Ella froto uno de sus brazos, pareciendo recordar dolores pasados. Vio hacia un lado y sonrío sin gracia.

-Esta todo perfectamente bien.

"debes de estar sufriendo con el entrenamiento de Tsunade-sama". Si Kakashi estuviera con su forma humana se reiría de ella abiertamente.

Sakura volteo hacia el perro que estaba atrás de Iruka y sonrío enormemente. Camino hasta el animal y comenzó a jugar con él.

-Entonces este es el famoso perro del que todos hablan.- ella acariciaba los pelos del animal levemente.

-¿famoso?

-Si. La villa comenta sobre usted con su nuevo perro. Debe de cuidar muy bien de el, ¿no es así, Iruka-sensei?

"Las personas de la villa hablan de más"

-Veras Sakura, yo no cuido de él. Para empezar yo no soy su dueño.

-¿No? – ella parecía confusa.

-¡No! Él ya aparece alimentado y limpio. Lo único que hago por él es nada. El duerme y flojea solamente. Después él se va. Y lo peor es que no tengo ni idea de quien sea el dueño

-Valla, yo pensé que él era suyo. Se ven tan bien.

"¿Por que será que todos los que hablan con Iruka dicen cosas parecidas? Deberían de cambiar un poco." Las orejas del perro se bajaron en derrota.

-Me tengo que ir Iruka-sensei.- ella hablaba nuevamente, ahora con una expresión un poco asustada.- debo estar atrasada para el entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama.

Ella corrió al mismo tiempo que se despedía. Iruka sonrío para el perro.

-¡Tsunade-sama debe ser pesada con el entrenamiento! – y continuaría su caminar llamando al perro.

-¡Vamos!

Al voltearse, Iruka dio en cara con una figura extraña de enormes cejas. Se asusto y camino hacia atrás con los ojos desorbitados y con una mano sobre el pecho intentando controlar sus latidos acelerados.

-¿te asuste Iruka-sensei?- pregunto Gai.

-No Gai-sensei.- dijo sin gracia.- es que recordé una cosa que ahora olvide.

-Espero que vuelva a recordarlo.- Gai hizo una pose ridícula mientras levantaba el pulgar. Miro hacia el cachorro al lado de Iruka de una forma extraña.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un perro que me esta siguiendo desde hace dos semanas.- Gai se volteo haciendo mención de irse.- Entonces hasta luego Iruka-sensei.- dio dos pasos.- espera ahí.

Corrió en dirección al perro tan rápido que levanto polvo. Iruka salto hacia un lado con susto, con una pierna levantada. La nariz de Gai estaba rozando el hocico del perro, los dos se observaban sin pestañar, transmitiendo rivalidad. Tenían un duelo de miradas. Un casi hombre versus un animal.

-Yo no lo creo.- fue simplemente todo lo que Gai dijo.

-¿usted no lo cree…? – Iruka no entendía nada.

-¡Olvide la estufa prendida! – Gai grito y corrió. Esta vez la polvadera levantada fue mayor, lo que hizo que Iruka balanceara los brazos intentando contrarrestarla.

-¡Él es muy extraño!

"¿Hasta ahora te diste cuenta?" Kakashi no había gustado nada de aquella mirada.

Ambos, Iruka y K, comenzaron a caminar nuevamente. El día estaba siendo realmente cansado.

-Hola Iruka.- una voz fue escuchada por detrás.

"Parece que todos escogieron el día de hoy para platicar con Iruka."

El primero en voltear fue el perro, que no gusto de la figura que vio. Era el sujeto de cabellos azulados que había visto platicar con Iruka enfrente de la academia1, el sujeto tenía una sonrisa cínica. El pasó a un lado del animal pareciendo que no existía y se paro próximo, hasta demás, de Iruka.

Iruka estaba de una forma extraña. Las piernas temblando, la cabeza un poco baja y las mejillas completamente coloradas. El parecía temer y estar completamente a merced del otro. Lo que no le agrado a Kakashi.

-Ho…hola Kaito-san.-la voz de Iruka estaba entrecortada, él no veía a los ojos al otro, la mente de él estaba fuera de si, de una manera que parecía que se estaba acordando de una cosa.

-¿Qué es eso Iruka? – Su sonrisa cínica aumento.- Llámame simplemente Kaito, al fin de cuentas somos íntimos para esas formalidades.

¿Íntimos? Kakashi reparo en que Iruka volteo hacia un lado aun más rojo y más perplejo, estaba hasta un poco falto de aire. Kakashi decidió no estar ahí escuchando tantas babosadas.

-Y…yo…es que yo… - Iruka levanto el rostro.- ¿Dónde esta K?

-¿K? – el otro perdió la sonrisa y se puso serio.

-¡El perro que estaba aquí! – Iruka perdió de vista a K.

Kaito observaba para los lados desinteresadamente. Él no quería saber de ningún perro.

-Él debió marcharse.- Kaito respondió disgustado.

-Yo necesito encontrarlo.- Iruka corrió.

-Espera.- el otro hablo, pero Iruka ya había desaparecido de su vista. Él percibió que fue pretexto de Iruka para huir de él.- ¡No vas a poder huir para siempre de mí!

Iruka corría por todos lados buscando a K, él no quería dejarlo ir. Por algún motivo, él quería seguir al animal para saber quien era el dueño de él. Pero Kaito apareció y él se encontraba fuera de su mundo, se sintió mal. Rápidamente Iruka giro en una calle y antes de chocar contra una persona paro bruscamente, tomo aire para después ver quien era esa persona que casi atropella.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!

Él otro no dijo nada. Sostenía su Icha Icha en una mano y la otra estaba puesta en el bolsillo. Kakashi miraba a Iruka de una forma furiosa, el único ojo visible mostraba cierto disgusto por el otro. La mirada de Kakashi asustaba en aquel momento.

-Hola Kakashi-sensei.- Iruka intento ser cortes.

-Que quiere Iruka-sensei.- la respuesta que Kakashi dio fue brusca. Su mirada estaba con un poco más de furia.

A partir de los gestos de Kakashi que no se movía sabía que el estaba indiferente, pero por la forma de la voz… Iruka sabia que estaba siento indeseable através de la voz de Kakashi.

-Yo estoy buscando un perro. ¿No lo vio pasar por aquí? Él tiene los pelos grises y…

-Yo no quiero saber.- Kakashi lo interrumpió de una forma ruda.- ¿No esta un poco grandecito para estar por ahí corriendo atrás de perritos? – su voz tenía ironía.

-Yo…

-Hágase un favor Iruka-sensei, haga algo más interesante con su vida.

-¿Qué esta…? – Iruka no creía lo que escuchaba.

-¡Mire! Aun es un chunin. Vaya a perfeccionarse, entrene más. Vaya a hacer algo útil, busque una amante, si no tiene capacidad para conseguir una chica busque un chico.

Iruka cerró los puños con furia.

-Eso si no es que ya tiene no. Si usted tiene… vaya a abrir las piernas para esa persona y no a andar por ahí jugando con animalitos.- Kakashi termino la conversación.- eso llega a dar pena.

Kakashi comenzó a caminar pasando directo por Iruka y leyendo su inseparable libro. Iruka temblaba de rabia, aquello fue humillante. Aunque no en público fue humillante.

-¿QUÉ TIENE CONRA MI? – grito con furia, no podía aguantar. Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

Kakashi se paro de lado sin intención de mirar a Iruka, como si el otro no fuera nadie.

-Todo.

¿Él tenía todo contra si? Algo nostálgico, parecía que ya había escuchado algo parecido antes. Iruka necesitaba de un amigo, necesitaba de K. Él no respondió, salio corriendo de ahí con un nudo en la garganta. El necesitaba encontrar a su amigo K.

El Ninja copia nada hizo, siguió su camino fingiendo leer su libro, sabia que se había pasado con el otro, pero no sabia la causa de eso. Paro en medio del camino y cerro su libro.

-Se que estas ahí Gai, aparece.

Una nube de humo apareció de la nada, y se fue disipando poco a poco hasta que surgió una figura masculina vestida de verde.

-¡Necesitamos hablar Kakashi!

Continua

**- - - X - - -**

1.- Para quien no recuerda, vea el capitulo 3.

Gracias y reviews…

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.*

Bueno, antes que nada gracias a todos los que me dejaron saber que les esta gustando esta historia tanto como a mi; ya saben esta historia no es mía es de Aniagreen, autora brasileña; la cual pueden encontrar en la sección de portugués con el nombre de "o melhor amigo do homem".

Se que dije que en dos semanas no actualizaría, pero sería hipócrita de mi parte siempre pedir a los demás que actualicen rápido y yo no hacerlo, espero tener un poco más de tiempo para seguir traduciendo y subir más rápido.

Por cierto ya saben los rvw hacen que me den ganas de actualizar más rápido ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Entonces era ese tu método de investigación? – una sonrisa irónica salía de la cara de Gai.

Estaban tomando saque en una barra. Estaban más apartados de los demás, evitando así que alguien los pudiese escuchar.

-¿Tienes algo en contra, Maito Gai? – intentaba al máximo huir del asunto.

-Nada, Hatake Kakashi. ¡Simplemente es creativo y eso es lo que me gusta! – Levantó el vaso de saque brindando en el aire.- Eso es lo que es la juventud.

¿Brindar por que? Era ridículo todo lo que estaba pasando por una apuesta, que le importaba. Talvez solo continuaba con esa historia por causa de su extraña curiosidad hacia Iruka. Pero no sabia de donde venia esa extraña curiosidad.

-¿Por qué en un perro?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por aquella voz irritante. Volteo simplemente para el llamativo verde. Su mirada transmitía indiferencia al asunto, lo que no era verdad.

-Era el mejor disfraz para aproximarse a Iruka-sensei, sin despertar sospechas. Si me aproximaba a él en mi verdadera forma, él no se abriría conmigo como lo hace con el falso animal. Y también es la mejor forma de estar en su casa un buen tiempo.

-¿Y cuando vas a desistir de la apuesta y conformarte con que soy el mejor?

"Lo que más quiero es desistir. Pero continuo para ver la cara de idiota cuando te cuente las cosas que descubrí sobre él y ganar esto". La irritación permanecía pero intentaba al máximo contenerla. Y tenía éxito.

-No voy a desistir, estoy teniendo buenos resultados.

Gai comenzó a sonreír bajo y a los pocos minutos fue aumentando hasta tornarse estridente. Ya estaba borracho, podía percibirse en su rostro rojo y su forma deplorable de reír. Reía tan escandalosamente que llamaba la atención de quien pasara, Kakashi no entendía el por que él otro reía desesperadamente, apenas observaba que Gai colocaba las manos en el estomago para aguantar el dolor que venía. Las carcajadas fueron volviéndose más altas y por fin cayó del banco en el que estaba sentado.

Giraba de un lado a otro, en el piso, tontamente. Sacaba lagrimas a horrores. Gai era realmente exagerado en todo. Él se levanto, tomo una botella de saque y coloco un pie sobre el banco. Hizo una ridícula pose, fingiendo brindar con la botella.

-Obteniendo buenos resultados, claro. Si vi como trataste a Iruka-sensei.- se sentó y tomo un vaso más.- si el resultado viene maltratando al pobre infeliz, continua siendo un perro. A él le gusta más el perro que tú.- tomo el líquido ardiente de una vez.

A Iruka realmente le gustaba más el perro que Kakashi. El ninja albino no quería recordar lo ocurrido poco tiempo atrás. Si, podía intentar un acercamiento más efectivo, eso si Iruka quería y si Kaito no aparecía, no le gusto nada. Kaito, aquel hijo de…

-¿Lo odias tanto? - y ahí va Gai de nuevo a cortar sus pensamientos.- Pobre de Iruka-sensei, no debe de saber el por que no te agrada.

"¡No es que lo odie o no guste de él! Es solo una cosa que no se explicar."

-¿Te acuerdas del día en que conociste a Iruka-sensei?- Gai pregunto.

Tenia algunas memorias, el creía, ¿se acordaba? Si recordaba. Por más extraño que pareciera Kakashi no recordaba, hasta aquel momento en que Gai pregunto, el día en que conoció a Iruka.

--------------------

_Era otra misión completa. Tuvo algunos problemillas pero todo ocurrió bien. Pero faltaba el trabajo en equipo, Obito daba problemas con su manera infantil en las misiones importantes, pero gracias a su trabajo y al de Rin todo ocurrió bien. Saltaban de árbol en árbol yendo de vuelta a Konoha, estaban sucios, desgastados y débiles, pero no impedía que gastaran el poco de energía que tenían para pelear._

_-¡Tus niñerías casi echan todo a perder! – era la conclusión de Kakashi sobre la misión._

_-¿Mis niñerías? Eres individualista demás, querías hacer todo tu solo.- respondió Obito.- mira Kakashi puedes ser fuerte, pero no se consigue resolver la lucha solo. Por eso me entrometí en la batalla._

_-¡Tu intromisión casi hiere gravemente a Rin!_

_Al escuchar lo que Kakashi dijera, Obito paro en una rama. Todos pararon esperando la tan esperada respuesta agresiva que vendría del Uchiha. Minato, que apenas escuchaba callado la discusión, suspiro cansado. Obito mira a la integrante femenina del equipo con una mirada triste, reparo en el vendaje que tapaba un corte profundo en el hombro de ella. Por poco fue en el pecho, ¡ahí si habría sido fatal! Su mirada triste podía ser vista por todos y Rin, siendo buena amiga, quería calmarlo._

_-Esta todo bien Obito.- lo tranquilizo._

_Minato pasó una mano por el hombro de Rin y dio su típica sonrisa cautivante, miro a los otros dos jóvenes sin decir nada, ellos sabían lo que el sensei quería. Solo quería descansar y estar al lado de su esposa. Entonces comenzaron nuevamente a saltar de regreso a la villa. Al poco tiempo las amontonadas ramas empezaron a disminuir mostrando más luminosidad al final de todo. La claridad estaba aumentando, y aumentando, y aumentando hasta que la luz casi ciega a todos._

_Estaban todos con una mano extendida sobre la frente para hacer sombra para si poder ver mejor. El campo era hermoso, lleno de flores y pájaros que sobrevolaban el lugar. El silencio era muy tranquilizador, solo se escuchaba el sonido bajo del pequeño río que estaba al fondo._

_-¡Bueno!- Minato llamo la atención de todos.- Aquí esta excelente para ustedes, entonces me voy.- se fue a una velocidad impresionante._

_El tenía realmente prisa de encontrar a Kushina. Hubiera sido mejor que él no se hubiera ido tan pronto, el clima se volvió tenso. Kakashi encaro a Obito de una forma extraña._

_-¿Qué estas mirando? – Obito pregunto irritado._

_-Estoy viendo que patético eres. Una vena se formo en la frente de Obito y sus ojos se quedaron en blanco de tanta furia, tomo aire para gritar si no fuera por su amiga._

_-No van a comenzar a discutir, ¿o si? Van a tener que calmarse ahora._

_Podían comenzar una discusión inmediatamente si su atención no fuera llamada por causa de pequeñas risas. Voltearon a donde supuestamente provenían las risas, y vieron salir a un chico de en medio de los arbustos corriendo y agarrando una pequeña red y persiguiendo una mariposa amarilla. Obito sonrío enormemente, era divertido ver a aquel chico, que usaba una pequeña cola de caballo, brincando por los aires tratando de capturar aquella mariposa._

_Kakashi encontraba ridículo eso, ¡un chico casi de su edad actuar de una manera así era deplorable! Él corría en zigzag siempre intentando cazar a la mariposa. El pequeño insecto planeaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo dificultando su captura, el chico llegaba a morderse el labio inferior debido a la dificultad, él corría sin prestar atención al camino, por eso no percibió que se aproximaba al río._

_Rin, que apenas miraba como los otros dos, abrió la boca para avisar sobre el río, pero no fue rápido y suficiente. El chico dio un último salto en dirección a la mariposa y… cayó en el río salpicando agua por todos lados. Los tres espectadores se prepararon para ir en su ayuda, pero no precisaron moverse de su lugar. Vieron la redecilla ser tirada hacia afuera del río y al chico salir con dificultad del río. Kakashi observo que los ojos esperanzados brillaban de diversión, y al mirar en dirección a ellos estuvieron confusos._

_Obito salio corriendo riendo en dirección del chico y extendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir de ahí, lo que fue recibido tímidamente. Ya afuera del río el chico, con las mejillas coloradas, agradeció y tomo su red tirada._

_-¡Mi nombre es Uchiha Obito!- hablo intentando socializar con el chico, lo que obtuvo resultado._

_-Mi nombre es Umino Iruka.- el se volteo extendiendo la mano para un apretón de manos, que fue dado._

_-Entonces.- Obito continuo hablando.- ¿Por qué estabas persiguiendo a la mariposa?_

_Un poco lejos de ahí Rin y Kakashi observaban la escena con calma. Obito platicaba con el chico como si ya fuesen íntimos. Kakashi podía irse en ese momento, pero algo hacia que se quedara en ese lugar._

_-¡Obito sabe hacer amigos! – Rin comento para su compañero._

_-Perdona por lo que te diré Rin, pero debes entender la diferencia entre hacer amigos y flirtear.- Kakashi cruzo los brazos analizando la escena de una manera curiosa._

_-Obito no esta flirteando con el chico.- Rin inclino la cabeza mirando fijamente la escena del dialogo._

_Los dos comenzaron a discutir las verdaderas intenciones de Obito sobre el chico, el sonido de su voz fue escuchado por su amigo que los recordó rápidamente. Obito miro en dirección a ellos y de vuelta para el chico Iruka._

_-Ven, te voy a presentar a mis amigos.- tomo la pequeña mano y lo empujo._

_Al percibir que Obito estaba viniendo en dirección a ellos con el chico, Kakashi y Rin se calmaron, pero el albino observaba el hecho de que Obito tomara la mano del chico para llevarlo, y observo también la cara roja de él. Lo más irónico de todo es que el chico lanzaba miradas tímidas a Kakashi._

_-Oigan, este es Umino Iruka.- Obito presento al chico, Kakashi percibió que su colega de equipo no había soltado la mano de Iruka._

_Rin se inclino con un poco de dificultad, debido a la herida, para saludarlo, Kakashi permaneció callado y observando al chico, que soltó la mano de Obito e imito el movimiento de Rin._

_-Mi nombre es Rin._

_Iruka volteo con sus enormes ojos castaños para Kakashi, que lo encaraba descaradamente. Obito encontró una tremenda falta de respeto de su colega no haberse presentado y movió la cara._

_-Este mal educado de aquí es Hatake Kakashi. No te preocupes por su mal humor, eso es normal.- se acerco al oído de Iruka y susurro.- él se siente._

_Iruka encaro a Kakashi un poco receloso, pero tomo aire y tomo coraje para saludarlo.- dio un paso más hacia al frente, con una mano escondió la pequeña red a un costado y extendió la otra._

_-Es un placer conocerlo Kakashi-san._

------

-¿Kakashi? ¿Kakashi? – Gai lo llamaba. – ¿Kakashi por que me ignoras?

Él no estaba ignorando a Gai, simplemente se perdió en recuerdos que eran más pérdidas. Miro mejor hacia Gai, para que este no percibiera su falta de noción del mundo.

-Estaba pensando Gai.- hablo calmadamente.- que tu cabello esta más brillante.

-¿Lo notaste? – Gai extremadamente borracho se animo.- Es gracias a mi nuevo shampoo, el deja mi cabello mas sedoso y brillante y… - Gai observo a un lado viendo que el banco que antes era ocupado por Kakashi ahora estaba vacío.- ¡ME DEJO HABLANDO SOLITO!

Brincaba de tejado en tejado, miraba el cielo estrellado. No había reparado que ya había oscurecido. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado aquel recuerdo? Se sentó en el tejado y continúo mirando el cielo. Aquel recuerdo era del tiempo en que todavía no había ganado el sharingan, pero ¿Cómo él no se acordaba de eso? Por algún motivo lo olvido, pero los recuerdos regresaban.

"¿Será que Iruka se acuerda de eso?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cerró la puerta de su casa con fuerza. No había encontrado a K, solo había encontrado a alguien a quien no deseaba encontrar, Kakashi. Apoyo las palmas en la puerta intentando aguantar las lágrimas que venían. El otro sensei lo humillo verbalmente y ni siquiera sabia el por que de ese acto contra él.

-Él es así por que es un jonin.

Iruka intentaba encontrar una solución para la forma de actuar de Kakashi. Estaba solo, tenia que desahogarse con alguien. ¿Quien? K no estaba ahí.

-Maldito el día en que conocí a Kakashi-sensei.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, un tanto espantado. Su mente parecía recibir cierta información.

--------------------

_En el momento en que había caído al río y salido con la ayuda de un chico hasta el momento de descubrir que el nombre de él era Obito, Iruka reparo que el chico distante y enmascarado lo miraba capciosamente. Lo incomodaba como el enmascarado lo encaraba y fue peor cuando estaba siendo empujado por Obito para conocer a sus amigos, el enmascarado lo encaro aun más. La chica Rin lo saludo, pero el chico Kakashi permaneció encarándolo sin decir nada, entonces tomo coraje para saludarlo directamente. El enmascarado permaneció con los brazos cruzados y la misma mirada._

_-¿Ustedes son ninjas? – Iruka pregunto, intentado dar vuelta a la hoja._

_-¿Lo acabas de percibir chico?- finalmente Kakashi hablo._

_Iruka no sabia si el motivo de estar temblando, era por el frío causado por sus ropas mojadas o por el miedo que sentía por causa de la voz del otro._

_-¿Por qué intentabas capturar una mariposa? – Rin intento cambiar de asunto, para que Iruka estuviera más cómodo._

_-Para mostrársela a mi mama.- Iruka sonrío dulcemente._

_-¿Mostrar? - Kakashi pregunto, solo que estaba mas ocupado en mirar la sonrisa de Iruka._

_-Si, mostrar.- se quedo serio.- la mariposa es un ser tan bonito y frágil, que yo quería mostrárselo a mi mama. Después de mostrársela la liberare para que otras personas puedan apreciarla._

_Obito paso su brazo sobre el hombre de Iruka y sonrío para el. Kakashi entrecerró los ojos levemente, no le gustaba la escena que estaba viendo. Obito tomo la red de la mano de Iruka._

_-¡Yo te ayudo a agarrarla! – y salio corriendo siendo seguido por Iruka._

_Rin sonrío y se sentó en el pasto viendo la escena de su amigo Obito correr detrás de una mariposa. Kakashi tuvo un impulso de irse, pero se quedaba para saber que sucedería, observaba la manera sosa de Obito, ni parecía un Ninja. Pero observar a Iruka era diferente, era un chico común sin algo en especial, pero corría con ánimo junto a Obito. La ropa blanca lo dejaba más frágil, y las mejillas estaban cada vez más coloradas. Y los labios rosados abiertos intentando tomar más aire, que perdía a causa de la carrera._

_-Y después dices que Obito es el que esta flirteando, quien esta flirteando aquí eres tú.- Rin hablaba aquello como si fuera común. –En el momento en que Kakashi iba a responder ella continuo.- tu mirada hacia el chico es de puro flirteo, todos percibieron, hasta el mismo chico.- Kakashi volteo hacia Iruka y percibió como este desvío la mirada, más colorado aun._

_-Eso es una locura tuya.- respondió el albino._

_Iruka corría por todos lados junto con Obito para capturara la mariposa, encontraba graciosa la manera de él. Solo no se sentía bien con la mirada de Kakashi. Un bulto paso muy rápido al lado de Iruka que desaliño algunas mechas de su cabello amarrado, asusto a Obito que casi agarraba a la mariposa, pero desapareció__. El bulto volvió a pasar y se paro enfrente de Iruka._

_Era Kakashi, con las palmas de sus manos cerradas capturando algo. El estaba cansado de mirar y para acabar con todo rápido decidió ayudar._

_-Aquí esta tu mariposa.- Iruka se quedo con la boca levemente abierta lo que movió a Kakashi.- vamos, ¿Vas a estar ahí babeando o vas a tomar la mariposa? No tengo paciencia para estar sosteniendo esto por mucho tiempo, entonces tómalo luego._

_Iruka sonrío y corrió cerca de un arbusto donde tomo una mochila y corrió de regreso. De dentro de ella tomo un pequeño recipiente de vidrio que tenía una tapa llena de agujeros. Con cuidado, Kakashi deposito la mariposa en el recipiente que inmediatamente fue cerrado. Iruka se quedo con los ojos brillando._

_-Gracias Kakashi-san.- Iruka agradeció.- y gracias Obito-kun._

"_¿Obito-kun?" Kakashi termino pensando._

_Todos vieron a Iruka tomar la mochila y salir corriendo con el frasco en la mano, sonriendo. Obito se volteo hacia Kakashi y…_

_-Ayudando Kaka…- Obito no preciso terminar, Kakashi no estaba más ahí. Volteo hacia Rin que apenas movió los hombros._

--------------

¿Cuando fue que ocurrió eso que no recordaba? Iruka estaba confuso, aquello vino de repente a su cabeza y no era imaginación, parecía real. Real y demasiado. Parecía que ya había ocurrido. Si ocurrió, ¿Por qué lo había olvidado? Tanto hacia. Se sentó en el suelo intentando olvidar el recuerdo más reciente de los insultos de Kakashi. Y al día siguiente buscaría a K.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi continuaba mirando al cielo, ahora con más recuerdos en su mente.

"Al parecer tengo más recuerdos, pero voy a intentar pensar en ellos después. Ahora tengo que resolver ciertos problemas, comenzando por el perro K."

CONTINUARA…

--X—

Capitulo dedicado a las madres, a las personas que leyeron y a las que mandaron reviews.

Más memorias de Kakashi e Iruka aparecerán en el transcurso de la fanfic.

.*-.*-.*-.*-.*- .*-.*-.*-.*-.*- .*-.*-.*-.*-.*- .*-.*-.*-.*-.*-

Bueno, aquí esta el sexto capitulo de esta fic de Aniagreen, autora brasileña. Espero que les haya gustado y tratare de actualizar pronto.

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman un minuto (o más, jajaja) para dejar rvw dejándome saber que les gusta la historia, hecho que le hago saber a la autora, y el que este traduciéndola. Perdón por algunas incoherencias y faltas de ortografía.


	7. Chapter 7

Ella suspiraba bajo, sus uñas arañaban levemente su espalda y sus movimientos eran sincronizados. Todo era en nombre del placer. Era una noche más que pasaba con otra atractiva mujer.

-¡Ka… Kakashi! – la voz de la mujer salía entrecortada a causa del placer que sentía.

Coloco su mano trémula en la nuca de él y deslizo sus dedos lentamente por el cabello gris del ninja, ella quería besarlo. Él desvió la cara y miro hacia otro lado, poso su cabeza en el hombro de ella, veía los cabellos castaños de su acompañante esparcidos por la cama. Prefirió cerrar los ojos.

El recuerdo de una mariposa amarilla volando venía a su mente. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y se junto más contra la mujer para poder olvidar, no lo conseguía. La mariposa subía bajaba, estaba hermosa contrastando con el cielo azul. Él quito las manos de ella de encima de él y puso las manos contra la cama, se forzó más y continúo con los ojos cerrados, no quería recordar, no ahora. En compañía de la mariposa amarilla venia la risa de un chico que corría en busca de aquel delicado insecto.

-No.- hablaba para sí, él solo no quería recordar, Kakashi sabia que la mujer ya estaba llegando al íntimo placer, el también estaba casi.

El chico corría delicadamente detrás de la mariposa, su cabello castaño ya estaba desarreglado, fuera de lugar. Su risa era tan dulce e inocente, sus manos estaban extendidas para tomar a la mariposa, sus ojos brillaban con ansiedad. Una dulce escena que prendía a cualquiera.

Gimieron juntos y llegaron al auge. La mujer cerraba los ojos divagando debido al cansancio que sentía y se durmió de inmediato. Kakashi sentado miraba a la mujer, ella era atractiva, piel delicada y largos cabellos castaños, pero no era ideal. Era otra de sus noches. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ella. ¿Importaba? Ella no era importante para él

Miro hacia la ventana con una mirada perdida. Aquel recuerdo lo atormentaba, era la primera vez que pensaba en otra cosa cuando estaba teniendo relaciones; aun más, pensar en una escena tan simple como aquella.

-Luego eso va a acabar.- Era lo que él deseaba.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

-K, ¿Dónde estas? –Iruka gritaba con las manos es el aire en busca del pero.

El perro desapareció e Iruka estaba buscándolo por la villa entera, pasó tan poco tiempo con el animal y ya había creado un vínculo con él. En esos días en que el perro no aparecía se sentía desolado sin nadie con quien platicar, aunque fuera un animal él quería a K. y no le importo estar gritando en medio de la villa, y le importo menos el que las personas lo estuviesen viendo como si fuera un loco.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- hablo tan bajo que solo él pudo escuchar.

-¡Hola Iruka!- escucho atrás de si una voz familiar, al girar vio que era una vieja señora sosteniendo un gato y otros felinos a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo esta señora Genkai? – fue cordial con la anciana.

-¿Sigues buscando a tu perrito? – ella se aproximo.

-Si, pero… bueno, él no es mío, señora Genkai.- sonrío dulcemente.

-Pero quisieras, ¿no? – ella miraba a su gatito con interés.

-SI, pero se que eso es una locura- él rasco su cabeza sin animo.

-Pero si la que sufre de locura aquí soy yo.- la vieja hablo bromeando, coloco su gato en el piso junto con los otros- Por más que sea un animal o nuestro mejor amigo, no es una locura querer tenerlo a nuestro lado siempre. Los animales son los seres más sinceros que uno puede encontrar.- Ella miraba a Iruka hasta el fondo de sus ojos.

-Son bellas palabras.- el se sintió más tranquilo.

-Tengo que decirte algo que percibí de aquel perro.- Ella se puso seria.

-¿Qué? – estaba curioso con el asunto, hasta abrió un poco más los ojos.

-Se nota el amor que aquel animal siente por ti, solo que el no lo percibió.- ella comenzó a irse siendo seguida por los gatitos.- Espero que ustedes sean felices juntos.

Iruka se quedo parado viendo a la anciana seguir su camino, él no entendía nada de la ultima frase que ella dijera. ¿Felices juntos? ¿Cómo dijo?

-Tal ves las personas tengan razón, debe estar loca.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Kakashi caminaba por la villa leyendo, como siempre, su interminable libro. No leyendo exactamente, estaba pensando en su último recuerdo. El día en que conoció a Iruka siendo joven, no recordaba a la mariposa y mucho menos que en aquella época Iruka había llamado a su amigo Obito-kun.

"Vamos a olvidar eso Kakashi, hoy vas a tener un acercamiento más efectivo. No va a existir K hoy, ni nunca más". Pensaba para si. "Es cierto que él quiere mucho a ese perro, pero tu eres el perro. Vamos a terminar con esta apuesta ridícula y seguiremos con nuestra vida como siempre."

Miro hacia al frente viendo a aquella señora loca que conociera cuando era K viniendo y siendo seguida por sus gatos. No le hablaba a ella, aquella señora no lo conocía a él, y fingiría que no la conocía. Volvió a leer su libro. Lentamente ella paso a su lado y ya estaba atrás de él.

-Iruka-sensei siente mucha falta del perro K.- Kakashi escucho decir a ella, cuando él se volteo ella ya había cruzado la calle.

-¿Por qué ella me dice esto?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Iruka andaba por la villa reparando en los charcos de agua que había en el suelo. Estaba lloviendo mucho últimamente. Se detuvo y miro su reflejo en un charco, pero había otro reflejo que no era el suyo. Miro hacia atrás un poco asustado.

-Discúlpame por asustarte Iruka-sensei.- era Kakashi. El estaba todavía con la boca abierta y un poco receloso por el acercamiento del otro, ¿Será qué apareció para decir más cosas ruines? Él se preguntaba.

-Todo bien Kakashi-sensei.- respondió serio y estaba listo para irse.

-quería disculparme por todas aquellas cosas que te dije aquel día, tuve un problema y acabe desquitándome con la primera persona que vi. ¡Tú! – Kakashi rozaba su cabeza.

-Esta todo bien, aquello no me afecto en nada.- Iruka balanceaba sus brazos, Kakashi sabia que él estaba mintiendo, sabia que lo había dejado triste.- Bueno, me voy. -Dio dos pasos.

-Como un pedido de disculpas te invito a comer ramen.- hablo calmadamente.

¿Kakashi le estaba invitando a comer ramen? ¿Seria como una cita? Iruka se puso rojo. Estaba comenzando a pensar tonterías, ¿cita? Eso. Entonces él recordó como conoció a Kakashi y se puso más rojo.

-Sabes, sirve para que dos amigos se pongan al tanto de los asuntos del día.- hablo intentando calmar al joven sensei, él estaba muy rojo por algún motivo.

-Esta bien. Eso no va a hacer ningún mal.- miro para todos lados menos para Kakashi, él se sentía como un estupido por haber pensado en aquello.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Pusieron sobre la barra dos platos de ramen, Iruka agradeció por la comida y comenzó a apreciar el sabor del ramen. Por un mínimo tiempo olvido al resto del mundo, pero reparo que su acompañante ni se movía para degustar del ramen. Paro de comer y succiono un macarrón para dentro, miro hacia Kakashi que estaba mirándolo con su único ojo visible de una forma extraña. De la misma forma en que lo observara la primera vez que lo vio. Se puso serio nuevamente.

-¿No vas a comer tu ramen Kakashi-sensei? – pregunto mirando su plato, sabia que Kakashi aun lo observaba.

-Si.- respondió sin parpadear.

Para comer, Kakashi tenia que quitarse la mascara, e Iruka estaba ansioso por eso. Nunca había visto el rostro del ninja sentado a su lado.

-¿Cómo te va Iruka-sensei?- Kakashi pregunto.

-Hummm...… un poco aburrido, siento la ausencia de Naruto.- coloco su mano en el mentón y sonrío para sí.

-¿Aburrido? – Kakashi miro la mesa.- dicen por ahí que estabas muy animado con tu perro.

-Las personas hablan demás Kakashi-sensei.

"Eso es verdad." Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo mentalmente.

-Yo no tengo perro.- hablo más triste.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él?- pregunto por preguntar.- Aquel día estabas extremadamente interesado en saber donde estaba ese perro.

-El nombre de él es K.- corrigió por impulso.- Perdón, es que él es un poco especial para mi.- ahora Kakashi se sorprendió.

-Especial, ¿Cómo?

-Él me ayuda a huir de la realidad.- su mirada estaba pérdida.

-Y ¿Por qué huyes de la realidad?

-Nada no.- Bajo la cabeza, sus ojos estaban en negro y movió su plato sin ánimo.

"Él solo se abre con el perro"

-¿Todavía andas tras K? – pregunto.

-Claro.-miro esperanzado a Kakashi.- ¿Lo viste?

-¡No! – fue directo y cortante. Estaba preso en los ojos de Iruka.

Se quedaron viendo. El viento soplaba un poco más fuerte y más frío, anunciando que en breve llovería. Hojas venían siendo arrastradas por el viento, y un objeto en especial. ¡Un listón azul! Ese listón paso entre ellos trayendo consigo ciertas cosas.

---------------------------------

_Estaba cansado, débil. Aquella misión ANBU fue muy difícil, felizmente consiguió realizar aquel acto. Se quito su mascara de ANBU y se recostó en un árbol, todavía usaba su uniforme de escuadrón. Miro hacia encima viendo que las copas de los árboles de aquel campo tapaban la visión del cielo. Solo quería descansar. Un ruido llamo su atención, de en medio de unos arbustos surgió una pelota que rodó hasta él. Paro la pelota con el pie. Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba cerca de una pelota, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando. Cerró los ojos. No se arrepentía de haber perdido prácticamente su infancia, él llego al tope. Se volvió en un ninja esplendido aun siendo joven. Él, Hatake Kakashi, no se arrepentía de nada. _

_Escucho pasos yendo en su dirección, dejo la pelota a un lado y se escondió entre las hojas de un árbol. Se quedo para ver al dueño de la pelota, se sorprendió con lo que vio, era el mismo chico que perseguía una mariposa semanas atrás, Umino Iruka. El chico tomo la pelota lentamente y sonrío al ver que estaba bien. Él volteo para todos lados y para los árboles, él estaba siendo observado. Estaba regresando por el camino que vino y decidió mirar una ultima vez para un árbol, vio a Kakashi de cabeza con los pies pegados en el árbol, él sostenía una mascara de un animal y estaba con los brazos cruzados. _

_-¡Hola Kakashi-san! – sonrío enormemente para el enmascarado que le miraba de una manera extraña. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto áspero. Iruka dejo de sonreír. _

_-Solo estaba jugando con mi papá.- miro a la pelota. _

_Kakashi entrecerró más los ojos, él nunca jugaba con su papá. ¿Eso que importaba? Nada. Apareció de repente cerca de Iruka, que se asusto por la súbita aparición de Kakashi, hasta de más. Dio algunos pasos para atrás y dejo caer la pelota. Kakashi percibiendo que lo asusto se aparto. Se sentó en el piso con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y dejo su mascara ANBU a un lado, levanto una pierna y apoyo su brazo en ella y continuo mirando fijamente a Iruka. _

_-¿Eres parte del escuadrón ANBU?- pregunto con una sonrisa sincera. _

_-¡Pensé que era obvio por mi ropa! _

_-Disculpa fue una pregunta idiota.- se puso serio. Se acerco a Kakashi y se agacho hasta estar de frente.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? _

_-Desde mis diez años__1__.- decidió saciar la curiosidad del chico. _

_-Y ¿ahora cuantos años tienes? _

_-Trece. _

_-Aun eres muy chico.- sonrío con la broma. _

_-¿Y acaso tu no lo eres? – no le gusto la broma. _

_-Si, tengo doce años. Soy un año más chico que tu Kakashi-san.- sonrío abiertamente.- ¿Crees que un día me convertiré en un ninja? _

_-Yo creo que no. ¡Eres débil! _

_-No soy débil.- se quedo malhumorado. _

_-Por favor, no hagas caras.- lo miro más serio. _

_-¿Por qué no? - Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado. _

_-Solo quiero mantenerme controlado.- hablo de una manera diferente. _

_Iruka no entendía lo que él otro decía, decidió pensar en otra cosa. Recordó una cosa que tenia en su bolsillo y lo saco. Era un listón azul. _

_-Mira lo que encontré hoy.- lo mostró sonriendo. _

_-Valla que interesante.- dijo sarcásticamente, no entendía como aquel chico cambiaba de asunto tan rápido. _

_Iruka no entendió lo que él otro dijo, amarro una punta del listón en el dedo del enmascarado y la otra punta en su propio dedo. Comenzó a balancear el listón. _

_-Entones Kakashi-san, ¿por qué usas mascara? – Kakashi no respondió estaba mirando el listón amarrado en su dedo. _

_-Esto me hace recordar una leyenda.- cambio de asunto. _

_-¿Qué leyenda? _

_-Dicen por ahí que las personas predestinadas están ligadas por un listón y que los lazos que se forman a partir de ahí nunca se rompen.__2__ – hablo sonriendo por debajo de la mascara. _

_Iruka estaba rojo, se levanto para desamarrar el listón de su dedo. Con un solo tirón Kakashi hizo que Iruka cayera con el rostro sobre su estomago, él lo vio más rojo y temblando. Kakashi pasó sus dedos sobre la nuca de Iruka. _

_-¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Tienes miedo de que esa historia sea real?- Iruka percibía que la voz de Kakashi estaba diferente, un poco maliciosa. _

_-¡Claro que no! Las leyendas no son reales.- fingió confianza. Se levanto rápidamente y ya estaba intentando desamarrar el nudo que hiciera.- Es que me tengo que ir, mi papa me esta esperando.- Estaba todo serio. _

_Ahora con un tirón más fuerte del listón Iruka cayó de codos entre las piernas de Kakashi, este enlazo su cintura aproximándolo más hacia él, Iruka coloco sus manos en los hombros del otro como apoyo. El corazón del joven de cabellos castaños estaba disparado. _

_-¿Sabes lo que creo Iruka-kun? – Miro a los ojos del otro.- Que eso es una escusa para huir de mí. Su voz hipnotizaba.- Al final, ¿tienes miedo de que esa leyenda sea real y quedes para siempre atado a mí? _

_-¡Iruka! – una voz masculina llamaba al chico. Era el papá de él, ahora. Por que antes era una disculpa. _

_Iruka se separo apresuradamente de él y deshizo el nudo con una mano temblorosa, tomo la pelota que estaba en el piso y corrió. _

_-¡Ya voy papá! _

_Kakashi permaneció sentado viendo al otro correr en busca de su padre. Sabía que estaba huyendo de él. Sonrío por debajo de la mascara, con lo que había hecho atravesó una barrera que no tenia vuelta atrás. Miro el listón que aun estaba amarrada a su dedo, lo desamarro y lo tiro al viento. _

----------------------------

El listón azul que volaba fue agarrado por Kakashi. Iruka estaba con los ojos entrecerrados por el recuerdo que vino a su mente, miro hacia todos lados menos para el ninja copia a su lado. Pedía que Kakashi no se acordara de ese acontecimiento, pero sabia que el ninja copia se estaba acordando de todo eso.

Kakashi miraba el listón en su mano sin interés aparente. Ya estaba otro recuerdo para atormentarle.

-¿Te gustan las mariposas Iruka-sensei?

Iruka miro asustado a Kakashi. ¿Será que se acordaba? Miro hacia el fondo una persona que no quería encontrar en su camino, se levanto a prisa.

-Me tengo que ir. Hasta luego.- corrió.

Kakashi pensó que su pregunta había asustado a Iruka, pero cuando miro hacia atrás y vio a Kaito caminando hacia esa dirección pudo entender el por que él otro corrió. Miro con furia a Kaito pasar cerca de ahí con su sonrisa altanera, tal ves él no había visto a Iruka. Tomo el plato de ramen y lo aventó en la cabeza de él ensuciándolo todo.

-¿Quién fue el desgraciado? – Volteo con furia, el puesto de ramen estaba vacío.- si descubro quien fue lo mato.- tiro el plato de su cabeza.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gotitas comenzaban a caer del cielo, no molestaban a Iruka que daba pasos largos. El estaba ido con esos recuerdos que venían. Su cuerpo estaba mojado por las gotas de lluvia, coloco una mano sobre sus ojos. Necesitaba a K para desahogarse. Al momento él escuchaba ladridos.

-Debo estar loco, ¡hasta escucho ladridos! – los ladridos se hicieron más fuertes.

Miro hacia atrás y vio correr a su encuentro a K, él venia veloz, ladraba. Enlodándose por correr. Iruka sonrío y abrió los brazos esperando al perro que salto encima de él haciendo que cayeran al suelo y ensuciarlo de lodo.

-¡Mira lo que haces perezoso! Me ensucias de lodo.- fingió estar enojado, pero sonreía abiertamente.- Gracias por aparecer.

"Decidí ser Kakashi y K al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué opinas?" el perro se quito de encima de Iruka y comenzó a correr y ensuciarlo. El sensei corría tras el animal intentando sujetarlo pero siempre se caía junto al perro por el lodo. Le estaba gustando, el juego.

-Nunca más huyas K.- corría junto al perro, sin importarle ensuciarse.- ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abrió la puerta de su casa teniendo el mayor cuidado al entrar para no ensuciar nada de lodo, él cachorro entro desinhibido con la lengua de fuera y se hecho en el sofá.

-No lo creo. ¡Sal de ahí! – Empujo al perro por el collar viendo el estado deplorable en que quedo el mueble. Eso va a tardar en salir. A decir verdad toda la casa.

"Fuiste tú quien quiso jugar con lodo." Kakashi pensaba mientras analizaba junto a Iruka el estado del sillón. Era gracioso **agir feito um** perro. Iruka lo sujeto por el colar y lo empujo en dirección al baño, llegando comenzó a llenar la bañera de agua.

-¡Necesitas un baño! – dijo mirando al perro.

"Tú también, y no digo nada." Iruka cerró la llave viendo que la bañera estaba llena.

-¡Vamos, entra!

"Yo me baño en casa, no te preocupes."

-Entra.- el perro no obedecía, lo tomo del collar y lo forzó a entrar, el perro se resistía a entrar.- Pensaba que te gustaba el baño, siempre estas limpio.- El perro se forzaba en dirección contraria a la bañera.

"¡Si me gusta el baño solo que no me gusta que me bañen!" Iruka empujo con más fuerza el collar, pero debido al lodo, se desamarro del cuello de K. Con el impulso dado Iruka cayó en la bañera salpicando agua para afuera. Kakashi espero que Iruka gritara. Él se sentó en la bañera sujetando el collar y con una vena saltándole en la cabeza.

-Cueste lo que cueste vas a bañarte.- por estar mojado su cabello se desamarro. El perro se quedo mirándolo de una forma extraña.- ¿No te gusta como se me ve el pelo suelto?

"La verdad me gusta mucho, demasiado." Agacho la cabeza.

-¡Te acostumbraras a verme así! – se preparo para salir de la bañera.

"Espero verte así más veces." Vio a Iruka colocar un pie afuera, entonces él se alejo. El sensei se dio cuenta de que el animal se alejaba, se apresuro a salir y se resbalo en el piso de cerámica cayendo de bruces. El perro vio que el pie de Iruka se movía levemente como si tuviera un tic.

"¿Estará bien?" Se aproximo, él sensei se levanto con una cara furiosa.

-ahora VAS A TENER que tomar un baño.- el perro corrió.- vuelve aquí.

Comenzó a corretear al perro por toda la casa, todo estaba ensuciándose de lodo. Corrían entre los muebles, saltaba en el sillón, chocaba contra los armarios tirando algunos libros. Kakashi en la forma de perro reparo en la forma en que Iruka se paro y sentó en el suelo agitado, sus cabellos sueltos estaban esparcidos por su cara roja. Sonreía dulcemente.

"por increíble que parezca estas muy sexi Iruka" por estimulo corrió hasta el sensei y lo derrumbo en el piso y comenzó a lamerlo.

-En la boca no.- Limpio sus labios con la palma de la mano, acaricio la cabeza del animal y sonrío.- Bienvenido de vuelta K.

CONTINUARA…

**---X---**

1- No se si fue a esa edad a la que entro a los ANBU, si me equivoco discúlpenme.

2.-No se bien de esa leyenda, pero creo que es más o menos así.

Gracias por leer y comenten por favor. Estoy haciendo lo máximo para que les agrade.

Aniagreen, autora de esta fic brasileña (melhor amigo do homem)

.*-.*-.*-.*- .*-.*-.*-.*- .*-.*-.*-.*- .*-.*-.*-.*-

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 7, espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi traducirlo.

Gracias por los rvw que han mandado, espero les hayan llegado las contestaciones, excepto a ANBU-INU por que nunca me aparece el link para agradecer tus palabras de animo ha que continúe traduciendo, así que GRACIAS, en realidad eso hace que me den más ganas de traducir (por eso este cap. lo termine rápido ^.^).

Espero poder terminar de traducir rápido los otros para subirlos e ir a la par de la historia original. Y lo mismo, perdón por las faltas de ortografía y cosas medio sin sentido, trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Hasta la próxima y ya saben entre más rvw más rápido traduzco jajaja


	8. Chapter 8

Con expectativa miraba el reloj colgado en la pared. ¡Ya casi era hora! Un poco más, y algunos informes de misiones y ya estaría liberado. Puso su mentón en una mano y con la otra golpeaba la madera de la mesa con una pluma. Sonreía y veía las manecillas como se movían. Veía el tiempo desaparecer como siempre ocurría en su vida, el tiempo volaba de sus manos así como los recuerdos que un día cualquiera se fueron y regresaron en momentos inesperados.

-¿Tienes prisa Iruka-sensei? – escucho que hablan con él. Aquella voz que nunca olvido y lo dejaba nostálgico. Rápidamente corrigió su postura ante la presencia de Hatake Kakashi.

-¿Perdón Kakashi-sensei? – no entendió la pregunta del otro.

-Porque, como estuviste parado un buen tiempo viendo aquel reloj pensé que tenias prisa.

-No tengo prisa.

-Bien, te traje el informe.- extendió para el otro un papel. Iruka recibió con una sonrisa y espero que él otro se fuera, como es costumbre, lo que no ocurrió.- ¿Vas a estar ocupado más tarde?

Era de extrañarse con ese tipo de pregunta del ninja copia. Tomo a Iruka desprevenido haciendo que se sonrojara levemente, haciendo que desviara la mirada prefiriendo mirar las pilas de papeles a su lado.

-Creo que voy a estar…- respondió.

-Vas a estar…- la voz del otro cambio levemente, su mirada era crítica.- ¿Acaso te vas a encontrar con algún amigo? – el tono de voz era un poco celoso.

-¡Tal vez valla! - respondió un poco ansioso, la forma de hablar y mirar de Kakashi lo estaban dejando retraído.

Kakashi coloco sus manos en los bolsillos, miro para el reloj. El rogaba para que Iruka no esperara por Kaito. Por algún motivo no le caía bien**. **Podía ser con todos menos Kaito.

-¡Deseo mucho que conozcas a K, Kakashi-sensei! – Iruka cortó sus pensamientos, sonreía abiertamente con los ojos castaños brillando. Entonces era k a quien Iruka se refería a con quien podría encontrarse más tarde. Por lo menos eso lo alivio.

-Me gustaría mucho conocerlo. Deber saber que me gustan mucho los perros.- sonrío por debajo de la mascara y dio la vuelta.- Hasta luego.

Salio sin escuchar la despedida del otro, ya afuera de la oficina fue a un lugar desolado. Se paro mirando hacia atrás para cerciorarse. Estaba comenzando a tener cierta desconfianza de lo que estaba pasando con él.

"Desconfianza no es certeza." Pensó. Después de un tiempo de pensar hizo un clon, Kakashi se transformo en un perro gris. El perro salio corriendo del lugar y el otro Kakashi tomo un libro de su bolso y camino hacia la otra dirección.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka salía sin prisa del lugar en donde estaba, miraba la entrada de luz clarísima que ahí había, al salir se encontró con su pequeño compañero esperándole. Sonrío, ya esperaba eso. Se aproximo al animal.

-¡Hola K! ahora podemos irnos.- camino siendo seguido por el perro.- Hoy me levante con el presentimiento que será un día extraordinario.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Valla tienes una cara de cansancio Kakashi! – Gai hablo con las manos en la cintura.- debes estar haciendo más ejercicio, así como yo.- sus dientes brillaron.

-¿Me llamaste para hablar de eso? – respondió leyendo el Icha Icha.

-¡Andas muy nervioso! – al escuchar eso de Gai tomo el libro con más fuerza y una vena comenzaba a aparecer en su frente.- Pero no fue por eso que te llame, fue para preguntar cuando va a acabar esto. ¡No estas consiguiendo nada!

-Solo estoy comenzando Gai. Y no te preocupes si estoy consiguiendo.- Guardo el libro.

-¡Estas consiguiendo quedar loco! – Hizo una broma sin gracia.- Lo persigues por todos lados transformado en un perro. Cuando estas como tú mismo solo lo vez. Y no me dices nada sobre él, confiesa ya que ese chico no tiene nada.

-Él tiene algo.- Hablo seriamente.

-¿Y que será? – Gai levanto una de aquellas enormes cejas.

-¡Fue para descubrir eso que entre en la apuesta!- miro para el cielo sin interés.

Gai miro para él otro colocando una mano en la barbilla. Después inclino la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.

-Seria más fácil si desistieras. Ya acabaría esta apuesta. – hablo.

-Nada de eso. Ahora que la apuesta de verdad comienza.- La respuesta no vino de Kakashi, y si de otra persona.

El viento llevaba consigo un olor desagradable a tabaco, el cigarro que se estaba quemando soltaba humo con un olor fuerte. Él fumador en cuestión se dedicaba a llenar sus pulmones con aquel humo y al poco tiempo ser soltado. Retiro el cigarro de sus labios dio una leve fumada en el para dejar caer sus cenizas, luego volvió a fumar.

-¿Asuma? – Kakashi quedo un poco sorprendido, ladeo la cabeza.- Es una situación un poco difícil ahora.

-Puedes estar tranquilo Kakashi, vine para facilitártelas.- Asuma sonrío de lado.- ¡Quiero participar en esta apuesta!

"¡Estas algo errado!" las caras de Kakashi eran de pura confusión. Gai sonrió.

-¿Quieres participar por que estas seguro que tengo razón sobre Iruka-sensei? – Gai pregunto haciendo aquella típica pose ridícula.

-No.- La respuesta fue rápida.- Mi apuesta es un poco diferente a la suya. Yo anduve observando a un cierto perro seguir a Iruka-sensei, un perro siempre atento, cuidadoso y repare que él es un poquito celoso.- Gai no entendía lo que él otro quería decir, Kakashi ya estaba entrecerrando el único ojo visible.- Gai tiene razón, andas muy nervioso últimamente.

-Ve al grano.- Kakashi dijo, intentando desviar la atención. Gai no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Mi apuesta es la siguiente, a causa de la aproximación de Kakashi él va a llegar a ser intimo de Iruka-sensei.- Soltó una fumarada al mismo tiempo que sonreía.- muy intimo, en mi modo de decir. Creo que tú entiendes Kakashi.

-Yo no entendí nada.- Gai hablo.

-En el caso de que ganara la apuesta, voy a querer ayuda para conquistar a una persona.- Asuma continuo.

-¡Claro! ¡Soy bueno conquistando! – Gai se animo.

-De preferencia voy a querer ayuda de Kakashi.- Gai dejo caer la cabeza indicando derrota.

-¡Acepto la apuesta!

-¿Estas seguro Kakashi? – Asuma hablo en un tono irónico.

-¿Crees que no me puedo controlar?

-No cuando estas cerca de Iruka-sensei.

Kakashi bajo la cabeza colocando sus manos en el bolsillo nuevamente. Hubo un tiempo de silencio, hasta que Kakashi se transformo en humo.

-¡Un clon! – Gai su puso nervioso por la falta de consideración del otro, él no había ido personalmente y si mandado un clon.

-No es interesante, Kakashi prefiere transformarse en un perro a venir para acá. Prefirió mandar un clon que dejar un clon con Iruka-sensei. – Movió los hombros.- ¡Hasta luego Gai! – desapareció.

-¡Pero yo no entendí nada! – Gai pataleo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Sabes K, es interesante esa aproximación repentina de Kakashi-sensei.- Iruka estaba sentado en un banco y el perro a su lado mirando para la nada.- Yo pensaba que él me odiaba.

"¡Tantas veces tengo que decir que no te odio!" miro hacia una dirección donde venían caminando unas mujeres muy atractivas. Andaban osadamente por la villa, una de ellas miro hacia Iruka y susurro algo para la otra. Luego las dos pasaron frente al sensei sonriendo de manera seductora.

-¡Buenas tardes! – hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Buenas tardes.- respondió.

-¡Que bonito perro tienes! – Una de ellas acaricio al perro. Uso como disculpa para acercarse.

"A Iruka se le da bien, consiguió dos." Kakashi pensó entretenido, nunca había pensado en Iruka estando encima de alguien. Pero viendo aquella situación lo encontró interesante. Las dos mujeres se sentaron en el banco, una a cada lado de Iruka, este estaba serio.

-¿Solo están tú y tu perro? – Una de ellas pregunto muy próxima Iruka, que colorado se separo un poco, estaba enrojecido.

"Iruka pareces la presa. Toma la iniciativa" el perro solo encaraba a los tres.

-Solo.- respondió bajo y poniéndose más rojo.

-¿Quieres una compañía, o dos? – una pregunto.

-No gracias. Estoy bien solo.

"No creo que hayas dicho eso Iruka." Las dos mujeres pusieron cara y se levantaron, partieron como si hubiesen sido insultadas. El perro miraba incrédulo para las mujeres y hacia Iruka.

-¡Debes de estar sin entender nada! – Iruka hablo para el perro. Se levanto y se fue caminando en dirección opuesta a la de las mujeres.- Encuentro a las mujeres atractivas, pero…

"¿Pero…?"

-¡Digamos que soy homosexual!- coloco sus manos de lado y miro para otro lado.

"¡No lo creo!" el perro miro hacia la nada. "¿Era eso lo que tanto escondías? No, no es…" el perro se asusto al ver a Iruka mirarlo.

-¡Vas a guardar ese secreto! – Hablo jugando- Hasta parece que un perro sabe hablar y va a salir corriendo para contarle a todo el mundo.- Hablo para si mismo.- ¡Valla! ¿Viste K? Solo de andar contigo ya estoy quedándome loco.

Anduvieron caminando por una parte donde no se encontraban muchas personas. Ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. De súbito Iruka para de caminar, el perro continuo un poco, pensando que luego Iruka comenzaría a caminar. Pero sintió una presencia desagradable., el perro volteo. La escena que vio no le gusto. Manos firmes estaban rodeando la cintura de Iruka, estaban abrasándolo por detrás con posesividad.

"¡Kaito!" el ninja de cabellos azulados apretó más a Iruka, descanso su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y aproximo sus labios a la oreja de él.

-¡Cuánto tiempo Iruka! – Iruka parecía estar totalmente sumiso a Kaito, su cara estaba roja, no se veía bien, pues estaba cabizbajo, pero parecía que sus ojos estaban levemente húmedos.- Pase mucho tiempo lejos de esta villa, pero cuando regrese hablaste conmigo una vez, parece que me estas evitando.- Beso levemente el cuello de Iruka. El perro comenzó a gruñir quedo.

-Es…que yo… estoy muy ocupado.- Miraba hacía el suelo. No recordaría nada, nada.

-¿No guardaste resentimiento por lo que paso, o si? – Kaito hacia el intento de dejar los cuerpos bien juntos.- sabes que yo solo quería ayudarte.

"¿Ayudar en qué? ¿Alguien me puede explicar?"

-¡Lo sé! – susurro.

Kaito lo volteo, quedaron frente a frente. Los rostros estaban próximos, Iruka agarraba los hombros de él y miraba al suelo. El ruido del gruñido se hacia cada vez mayor.

"Apártate de Iruka." Garras bien afiladas estaban a la vista, saliva comenzaba a escurrir del animal que intentaba controlarse al máximo, la mirada del animal era de puro odio. Las dos personas presentes no prestaban atención a esa inusitada escena, Iruka no tenia la mente es ese lugar y Kaito estaba entretenido en deslizar sus manos por Iruka. El perro ya no aguantaba más lo que veía.

-Si sabes que fue para ayudarte, entonces quiero que también sepas que quiero ser más que un colega.- Él quito las manos de Iruka sobre sus hombros y las atrapo atrás del sensei. Sonrío por la forma en que él otro estaba ido y era tan fácil de dominar. Coloco una mano en la nuca de Iruka obligando a mirarlo, y se aproximo.

Rápidamente tuvo que apartarse del joven sensei a causa de que el perro casi lo ataca. Iruka cayó sentado al suelo, despertando de su trance que él mismo creara para su protección. Sentado en el piso miro para K que estaba enfrente de él gruñendo y ladrando con furia para Kaito.

-¿Ese es el perrito K? – Kaito pregunto con sarcasmo. Iruka apenas movió la cabeza afirmando.- Lindo.- En ese momento hablo con enojo del animal.

Kaito miro una última vez para Iruka y se retiro rápidamente. K de la nada se calmo y miro para Iruka de una forma desconfiada. El perro se aproximo al otro y lo encaro. El sensei intento acariciar al animal, pero este desvío y comenzó a andar, Iruka se levanto y lo siguió, ya sabia que camino estaba siguiendo, el de su casa. El perro estaba actuando de una forma extraña, estuvo frío durante todo el camino, siempre mirando a la gente.

-¿Vas a estar todo el tiempo así? - pregunto sabiendo que nunca le contestarían.- Esta bien te voy a contar sobre el. Su nombre es Inokuma Kaito, es un jonin que hace algunos años se fue a vivir a otra villa por cuestiones diplomáticas. Y ahora regreso.

"No necesitas explicar nada a un animal, ¿Cual es la importancia de esto?"

-¡K! – Lo llamo perplejo, pero el perro continuaba caminando. -Cuándo fue lo de las dos mujeres no actuaste así, pero con Kaito-san lo hiciste.

"Por que con aquellas dos mujeres tenia la certeza, sabia que no tendrías el coraje para estar con ellas, pero con tu adorado Kaito-san tengo la certeza que estarías y ya estuviste"

-¡K! – lo llamo nuevamente, pero el perro no volteaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El cielo estaba oscuro y estrellado, bello y triste. Iruka miraba la noche por la ventana, estaba tomando una tasa de té, al tomar un trago miro al perro que estaba echado en frente al sofá con una mirada pérdida para la puerta. Estaba en aquella posición desde horas, Iruka estaba empezando a preocuparse. Él no sabia si los perros tenían depresión o no. puso la tasa sobre la mesa y se aproximo al perro. Se puso en el suelo con los pies descalzos sobre el sofá, tapando la visión que el perro tenia de la puerta, el perro lo vio un poco nervioso.

-¡Sabes que puedes irte con tu dueño a la hora que quieras!

"Se que me puedo ir, pero algo me retiene aquí." El perro desvío la mirada de la de Iruka, estaba desanimado.

-Creo que pareces una persona K. ¡Hasta parece que estas con celoso de mi!

"Hasta parece." Era lo que quería creer.

-¿Será que Kaito-san quiere algo serio conmigo? – pregunto mirando para el cielo.

"Eres muy ingenuo." Escucharon golpes en la puerta, el perro continuo desanimado mientras que Iruka se levantaba para atender, miro hacia atrás viendo al animal aun echado, pero dio su atención a la puerta que fue abierta lentamente.

-¿Ka… Kaito? – grande fue la sorpresa con que Iruka dijo el nombre del hombre de cabellos azulados y fue a causa del nombre que K levanto la cabeza para mirar en dirección a la puerta.

-Vine a terminar o que comencé.- Entro sin ser invitado, empujo a Iruka contra la mesa que estaba próxima. Con extrema agilidad junto sus labios con los de Iruka con ardor, invadiendo con prisa. Iruka intento liberarse después de sentir una mano entrar por debajo de su camisa, recuerdos estaban regresando. Kaito no le inmuto el que él otro lo estuviera empujando levemente, continuo con su trabajo deslizando más sus manos en el interior de la camisa y con la otra mano libero los cabellos de Iruka, tomándolos con cierta fuerza.

Kaito no pudo terminar lo que estaba haciendo, pues sintió un dolor lacerante en su brazo que estaba por debajo de la camisa de Iruka. Se separo a prisa del otro y vio colmillos grandes y afilados clavados en su brazo, el perro hacia más fuerza enterrando más sus colmillos. El brazo ya estaba sangrando mucho, el perro jalo con furia el brazo de él, no le importaba si se lo arrancaba, todo lo que quería era alejarlo de Iruka que miraba la escena pasmado. Kaito se cayó apoyándose solo en un codo, con gran furia, cerro el puño para golpear al perro en la cabeza. Antes de realizar el acto Iruka tomo su brazo impidiendo que agrediera al animal.

-Suelta K.- Le mando, pero el perro no obedeció, mordió más el brazo.- ¡SUELTA! – finalmente el animal obedeció.

Iruka soltó el brazo del otro y fue en dirección al perro, que aun tenia furia. Lo tomo por la correa e intentaba empujarlo para atrás. El perro gruñía y ladraba para Kaito.

-Calma amiguito, a pesar de que parece, no estoy atacando a Iruka… vamos.- Kaito hablo irónicamente.

El perro parecía que estaba aun más fuera de si, su puso más furioso. Intento atacar de nuevo a Kaito, ladraba. Iruka tenía dificultad de controlar al animal sujetándolo simplemente por la correa. Con fuerza inmovilizo al animal, apresando su cabeza contra el piso. El perro se retorcía, no quitaba los ojos de los de Kaito.

-Por favor, Kaito-san retírate.- Iruka hablo quedo y con sus cabellos sueltos mirando para el animal, para no tener que ver al hombre de frente. Kaito sujetaba su brazo ensangrentado y encaraba al animal.

-¿Sabes que no voy a desistir de ti?- Iruka permaneció con la cabeza baja.- Estoy muy interesado en ti.- Al terminar de hablar Kaito salio por la puerta cerrándola con fuerza.

Solo después de que Kaito se fue el perro se tranquilizo, Iruka lo soltó. El animal se levanto y encaro la puerta. Iruka intento tocarlo pero el animal rehúso el toque casi mordiéndolo, el sensei cayo al piso a causa del susto que se llevo.

-Si quieres morder, anda muerde.- Los cabellos de él estaban sobre su rostro, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.- Pero tu lo escuchaste, esta interesado en mi. ¡POR LO MENOS ALGUIEN ESTA INTERESADO EN MÍ! – Grito asustando al animal, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.- Es alguien queriendo compartir su vida conmigo.

"Iruka…" el perro se aproximo cautelosamente y lamió a Iruka.

-¿No te había dicho que en la boca no?- hablo jugando.- Eres muy celoso.

"¡No soy celoso!" el sensei y el animal se quedaron viendo.

--------------------------

_Era común para él siempre llegar temprano a la hora de encontrarse con el equipo, era siempre el primero en llegar y el último en salir. Pero al acercarse al lugar marcado para encontrarse con los miembros del equipo escucho voces. Cuando llego vio a quien pertenecían las voces: Obito e Iruka. ¿Pero por que estaban juntos?_

_-¡Hola, Kakashi! Aproxímate.- Obito gritaba para él sujetando alguna cosa._

_-¡Ven Kakashi-san! – Iruka grito también.- Ven a ver lo que Obito-kun hizo._

_Kakashi se acerco con cierta rabia, el trato de los nombres por Iruka era diferente para Obito. Al aproximarse reparo que su colega estaba sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica antigua, una de fotos instantáneas. Y junto a ellos un montón de fotos de cosas inútiles, que solo Obito sacaría._

_-¿Por qué él esta aquí Obito, es más por que llegaste temprano? – Kakashi estaba desconfiado._

_-No tenia nada que hacer y vine temprano, cuando llegue el tierno de Iruka-chan estaba aquí con esta cámara._

_-¿El tierno de Iruka-chan? – a Kakashi no le gusto la manera en que se trataban los dos, aquello era una forma íntima. Iruka se había puesto rojo y tapado sus mejillas con las palmas de las manos._

_-Mira, ¿No es tierno? – Obito hablaba y abrazaba a Iruka al mismo tiempo, este no tenía donde mirar de tanta vergüenza.- ¡Hey Iruka-chan! ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos una foto juntos?_

_Obito tomo la cámara y la puso en posición de manera que tomara una buena foto, Iruka miraba a Kakashi que retribuía la mirada. De la nada Kakashi dio un golpe a la máquina que cayo al piso, dio la vuelta y salio murmurando que aquello era ridículo. Iruka corrió para ver si la máquina estaba entera, mientras que Obito apareció en frente de Kakashi._

_-¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti. ¿Desde cuando tú y aquel chico son tan íntimos? Tienen que parar de referirse con apodos idiotas._

_-Valla Kakashi, no sabia que sentías celos por mi.- Hablo jugando.- Sabia que era atrayente, pero no sabía que Hatake Kakashi caería en mis encantos._

_-No siento celos de nadie.- respondió, pero miraba a Iruka que sonreía al ver a la vieja máquina entera. Obito miro hacia donde Kakashi estaba mirando y reparo en la forma de mirar. Sonrío grande._

_-¡No lo creo! ¡Tienes celos del tierno de Iruka! – Señalo al enmascarado.- Sabia que la ternura de él te conquistaría._

_-Ya te dije que no tengo celos.- Hablo entre dientes._

_-¿Quieres ver que no es cierto? – Obito camino en dirección a Iruka, este se levanto con la máquina._

_-No se rompió Obito-kun.- Mostró la máquina._

_-Que bueno.- miro competitivamente a Kakashi mientras abrazaba a Iruka y depositaba un beso en su mejilla. Kakashi cerró los puños._

_-¿Por… por qué hiciste eso? – a pesar de la vergüenza preguntó._

_-Por que eres tierno Iruka-chan.- Apunto hacia un lado de su rostro.- ¿Puedes corresponder? – Iruka se puso más rojo, sonrío dulcemente y beso la mejilla del otro ingenuamente._

_Con fuerza los separo, Iruka miro la escena. Kakashi estaba sujetando por el cuello la camisa de Obito con furia y la otra mano cerrada en puño._

_-¿Te gusta provocar, no es así Obito? – El otro sonrío de lado._

_-Sabia que tenías celos.- Kakashi al escuchar eso ya estaba preparado para golpear al otro, cuando sintió una mano delicada tocar la suya. Miro hacia Iruka encontrando ojos puros._

_-¿Por qué estas haciendo eso? – Kakashi no respondió, soltó al otro y se retiro rápidamente._

_Seguía sin rumbo su camino, entro entre los arbustos. Él se volvía ridículo cuando actuaba por impulso. ¡Él sintió celos!_

_-¡Kakashi-san! – Escucho que gritaban su nombre y sabia quien era. Iruka corría en su dirección aun con la cámara fotográfica. Paro en frente de él y tomo aire.- ¿Tienes acaso algo con Obito-kun?_

_-¡Lógico que no!_

_-Pero parecía que tenías celos por él._

_-No fue por él.- Cambio de asunto.- ¿De quien es esa máquina?_

_-De mi padre._

_-¿Ya reparaste que siempre hablas demás de tu familia? No te apegues vas a acabar perdiéndolos._

_-No los voy a perder.- se puso malhumorado._

_-Más temprano o más tarde vas a perderlos.- Él tenia que lanzar su rabia en algo, pero al ver a Iruka ponerse más malhumorado y voltear las manos para sí no aguanto._

_Jalo a Iruka contra sí, se sentó en el piso recargado en un árbol, con Iruka sentado entre sus piernas de espaldas para sí. Lo abrazo por los hombros aproximando su espalda a su pecho. Iruka podía sentir la respiración del otro, se estaba sintiendo protegido._

_-¿No te había avisado que no hicieras pucheros? – Kakashi hablo mirando hacia las copas de los árboles._

_-No sabia que si hacia puchero me abrazarías de esa forma.- Estaba rojo y retraído.- Mi mama también actúa así conmigo._

_-Tu mama te abraza de una forma maternal y yo no.- apretó un poco más a Iruka en aquel abrazo.- Iruka miro un poco hacia arriba, inclinado para poder ver mejor a Kakashi._

_-¿Y cual es la forma de tu abrazo?- Kakashi miro extraño y con extrema rapidez soltó el cabello de Iruka.- No, no me gusta así.- Hablo sujetando su cabellera castaña._

_-¡A mi me gusta! Obito tiene razón, eres tierno.- Iruka perdió levemente el aire. Y con un impulso infantil intento bajar la mascara de Kakashi, intento, pues el enmascarado sujeto sus frágiles manos._

_-¡No! – hablo serio y directo._

_-¡Voy a hacer que te arrepientas por no haberte bajado la mascara!_

_-No se como vas a hacer eso.- Kakashi desafío. Vio a Iruka levantar la cámara y tomar una foto de ellos dos. Espero a que la imagen apareciera en el papel y la guardo es su bolsillo.- ¿Con eso me ibas a hacer arrepentir?_

_-No.- respondió riendo. Se alejo de Kakashi y se preparo para irse, se giro hacia el enmascarado sonrío mucho avergonzado con la situación. Beso a Kakashi encima de la mascara, no era un beso de verdad, era una travesura. Todo era solo el calor, sin un contacto inmediato. Era un castigo por no haber saciado la curiosidad de un chico en ver su rostro. No sentía la piel, no sentía nada. Pero deseaba no tener una tela separando los labios, aunque aquello había sido un simple toque rápido.- Hasta luego.- corrió._

-------------------------

-¡No creo que haya hecho eso! – Iruka tuvo otro recuerdo al mirar a K.

"Valla Iruka, no eras tan ingenuo." En forma de perro Kakashi se reía por dentro a causa de ese recuerdo.

-Siempre es así, en todo momento vienen recuerdos que no se por que olvide. Ojala que Kakashi-sensei no recuerde eso.

"Lo peor es que me acuerdo." Vio a Iruka dejarse caer en el piso derrotado, esparciendo su cabello por el piso.

-Que día y que recuerdo.- murmurando miro hacia la ventana que desde su punto de vista estaba de cabeza hacia abajo.- Soy un idiota.

Por primera vez un viejo recuerdo hizo sentir bien a Kakashi, se sintió mal al principio pero adoro el final. Él estaba empezando a entender.

"Tenias razón Iruka. Me arrepiento por no haberme bajado la mascara."

CONTINUARA…

-----X-----

Gracias por leer y no ser indiferentes, por favor comenten. La peor cosa para un autor es saber que solo leen su historia y que no dan su opinión.-"Aniagreen"

.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*- .*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-

Bueno aquí tienen el capitulo 8 de "melhor amigo do homem", ya saben esta historia pertenece a Aniagreen autora brasileña, así que si quieren leerla en su versión original, ya saben donde y como encontrarla (Además de que ya va en el capitulo 10).

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman un tiempo para leer esta traducción y que además de todo mandar rvw.

Intentare actualizar rápido, pero no les puedo prometer nada, ya comenzó el trabajo y los capítulos son cada vez más largos.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi estaba de pie en medio de la nada, todo estaba en blanco, la única diferencia en el lugar era su presencia. Miraba hacia el piso con desinterés esperando que algo aconteciera… Nada... aquel lugar era la nada. En aquel inmenso vacío blanco escucho pequeños pasos, miro hacia al frente y vio una pequeña silueta que se aproximaba y se mostraba. Era el joven Iruka de doce años, venia sonriendo con una mochila a espaldas. Kakashi permaneció parado en el vacío viendo a la figura aproximarse.

-¡Hola Kakashi-san! Valla, eres muy alto.- el niño en frente de él hablaba con una dulce sonrisa.

-No creo que estoy soñando contigo, Iruka.- ladeo la cabeza.- y aun más de esta forma.- el niño tiro la mochila en el piso.

-Disculpa por haber aparecido en tus sueños Kakashi-san.- Se aproximo al mayor y lo abrazo, apoyando la cabeza en el estomago de este.

-No tienes la culpa tú, últimamente pienso mucho en ti.- Tomo al chico por el cuello, esto coloco los pequeños brazos en el cuello del mayor y paso sus piernas a la altura del estomago de Kakashi para apoyarse mejor. Kakashi comenzó a caminar en medio de la blanca nada.- Te recuerdo así de pequeño.

-¿No era lindo Kakashi-san? – sonrío animadamente.

-Si, eras.- Sonrío por debajo de la mascara y continuo caminando.- Sabes, si un día decido tener un hijo… ¡Voy a adoptar uno igual a ti!

-Valla.- El pequeño descanso la cabeza en el hombro del mayor.- Pero ¿tendrás celos de tu hijo así como tienes de mí?

-Te crees un experto, ¿no es así Iruka? – continuo caminando en silencio.

-¿Me prefieres como era antes, así de pequeño, o me prefieres como estoy ahora, un adulto? – Pregunto curioso.

-Para mi no hay diferencia.- Paso la mano gentilmente por la espalda del chico.- Si fuera tú, pararía de hacer preguntas sin sentido.

-¡Y si yo fuera tú confesaría lo que estoy sintiendo! – El joven Iruka hablo muy próximo al rostro del mayor.

Kakashi paro, no por causa de lo que él otro dijera. Paro por que no comprendía algo, curiosidad talvez. Bajo la mascara y junto al chico para un beso. No sentía nada, aquello era un sueño… No sentía nada, ningún gusto. Paro el beso, el sueño era de él y él podía hacer lo que quisiese en el. Entonces si era un sueño aprovecharía de todo. Tendió rápidamente al chico en el piso, se acomodo entre las piernas de este y desabotono su pantalón.

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! – escucho a alguien gritar y golpear la puerta con fuerza.

Kakashi abrió los ojos enojado, tomo la almohada y cubrió su rostro con furia. En la mejor parte del sueño alguien aparecía para arruinarlo.- KAKASHI-SENSEI.- continuaban llamándolo en la puerta.

Se levanto perezosamente, verifico que la mascara estuviera en su lugar. Controlo todas sus emociones, omitiendo todo. Como siempre hacia. Abrió la puerta sonriendo por debajo de la mascara.

-¿Si? – al abrir la puerta vio que era su exalumna, Sakura.

-Buen día Kakashi-sensei. ¿Incomodo?

"Como crees." Pensó sarcásticamente. Pero simplemente balanceo la cabeza aun sonriendo.

-Que bueno. Vengo a darle un recado de Tsunade-sama, ella quiere verlo inmediatamente.

-Si, compareceré.- Fue todo lo que respondió y cerró la puerta en la cara de la pelirrosa.

Iba a ser un largo día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Gracias por venir Kakashi.- Tsunade agradeció, su voz estaba un poco diferente.- Necesito que cumplas una misión para mi.- Parecía estar un poco mareada.**-** Hay alguien cambiando información secreta con otra villa, necesito que vigiles a la persona de la que estoy sospechando.

-Y ¿Quién es esa persona? – pregunto demostrando interés y reparando en el estado en que estaba Tsunade.

"De seguro ya esta borracha."

-¡Inokuma Kaito! -¡Aquel nombre! Sus ojos brillaron un poco más.

-Estoy segura de que él es el transmisor de la información.

-¿Esta segura?

"¡Como no lo golpee!"

-Presentimiento.- Hablo al fin. Realmente iba a ser un largo día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Ella esta bien señora Genkai? – Iruka pregunto al ver una silla tirada en el piso. Y K estaba a su lado.

-No te preocupes, ella esta haciendo eso para llamar la atención, solo por que esta esperando bebes.

-Cachorros.- Intento corregir educadamente.

-Bebes.- La señora vieja río.- ¡Hola K! ¿No vas a hablar conmigo? – El perro la miro en silencio.- Orgulloso, un día vas a hablar conmigo. Entonces tomaremos té juntos.

-Esta bien… - Iruka con una gota en la cabeza se levanto de la sala de la casa de la vieja señora.- Me tengo que ir, ¡Vamos K!

-¡Cuida bien de Iruka K!

Al salir de la casa Iruka volteo hacia el perro serio y sonrío. Él gustaba de la forma de ser de la vieja.

-Entonces K, ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Espero la respuesta del perro, que nunca le daría.- No tenemos ni idea. Parece que va a llover de nuevo hoy.- El perro volteo hacia arriba y vio a Iruka encararlo.- Eres una animal experto, si un día te vas voy a sentir tu ausencia.- Se quedaron mirando.

-¿Iruka-sensei? – Iruka escucho aquella voz tras de si. Por más extraño que pareciera él sonrío.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! Que bueno es verte.- El enmascarado se aproximo, Iruka no movió la mirada**-** Este es K, ¡el amigo del que tanto te hable! – Kakashi miro al perro y sonrío.

-Un bello animal de porte elegante.- Hablo viendo sonreír aun más a Iruka.

-¡Le gustaste K! – El perro ladro. Fue entonces que él miro serio a Kakashi.- Este… Debes creer que soy raro por estar platicando con un animal que no habla, ¿cierto?

-Nunca.- él otro se alivio.- ¿Puedo hacerte una propuesta? – él otro balanceo la cabeza con extrema curiosidad.- Más tarde podemos ir a tomar saque.

-Es que soy un poco flaco para la bebida.- Hablo con la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo con vergüenza. El perro lo miraba con la lengua de fuera y moviendo el rabo. Parecía estar apoyando la idea.- Esta bien voy.

-Que bueno Iruka-sensei.- Coloco las manos sobre el hombro del otro, Iruka percibió que había algo mal en Kakashi, le estaban temblando las manos.- Nos vemos al rato.- entonces este se retiro.

Iruka comenzó a andar en silencio pensando en diversos asuntos, el perro a su lado estaba extrañamente cabizbajo. El tiempo que demostraba que en breve iría a llover estaba cada vez más frío.

-Kakashi-sensei estaba extraño.- Hablo, pero luego se callo cuando vio a K correr a gran velocidad.- Espera ahí, no te me escaparas.- Corrió tras el animal. Cuando lo vio girar en una calle giro también, pero la calle estaba vacía. Él miro para todos los lados y comenzó a correr nuevamente, K no podía huir así.

Mientras tanto Kakashi estaba recargado en la pared de un callejón, el ojo que poseía el sharingan estaba descubierto. Él hizo eso para ver mejor sus manos, que estaban temblando.

-¿Qué esta pasando conmigo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de unas horas de buscarlo sin éxito, y después de descansar, Iruka salio al fin. Estaba parado en medio de la villa mirando al cielo, que estaba nublado. Tenia la certeza de que en cualquier momento llovería, probablemente fue una locura de su parte el aceptar tomar saque. Escucho un ladrido alegre a su lado, bajo la cabeza viendo a K a su lado. Acaricio la cabeza del animal.

-Perezoso, saliste corriendo abandonándome. Al parecer voy a tener que encontrara a tu dueño. ¿Dónde estuviste?

Iruka volvió a mirar el cielo con interés. Entonces le surgió la idea de visitar a sus padres otro día, a cusa de un gruñido el salio de sus pensamientos. K gruñía y mostraba las garras para Kaito, que se aproximaba a Iruka con las manos en los bolsillos. Kaito miraba al perro con desden.

-¿Nunca te separas de ese animal Iruka? – se paro muy cerca de Iruka, este respiraba pesadamente y miraba a los lados.

-Él es…- respiro profundo.-… Él es mi amigo Kaito-san. Iruka por impulso aseguro la correa de K, para evitar cualquier accidente.

-Odio a los perros. Prefiero a los gatos.- se aproximo a Iruka para susurrarle al oído.- Córrelo ahora.- mando, y por impulso Iruka obedeció.

-Me tengo que ir…

-No tienes.- Tomo a Iruka por la cintura, no le importo si el perro gruñía. Estaba preparado para matar al animal si fuese necesario.- No admito disculpas para huir de mi.- Tomo el cabello de este para mirarlo, Iruka era fácilmente manipulado cuando estaba en aquella situación.- Bésame.- Exigió. Iruka cerro los ojos pesadamente, su estomago se contrajo, cosas venían a su cabeza. A él no le gustaba aquella nostalgia.

-¡Iruka-sensei! – Al escuchar aquella voz a lo lejos Iruka empujo a Kaito, que se quedo pasmado por la súbita reacción del sensei. Kakashi llego en medio de los dos parando alegremente la frente de Iruka.- ¡Que bueno que viniste!

La suerte de Kakashi fue que había mandado un clon transformado en perro para aseguarse que Iruka estaba por ahí. K no iba a atacar, no por hoy, entonces el mejor momento de aparecerse seria aquel, para no dejar a Kaito, el bastardo, aprovecharse del pobre Iruka. Kakashi lo abrazo animadamente.

-¡Me hiciste feliz! – hablo bajo solo para que Iruka lo escuchase y despertase de aquel transe. Iruka miro a K, este había parado de gruñir.

-El gran Hatake Kakashi, el ninja que copia.- La voz de Kaito sonaba como veneno, ojos cerrados con calma.

-Inokuma Kaito, el jonin que regreso después de años.- El albino se retiro de Iruka y se quedo con las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba tranquilo. El joven sensei miraba hacia uno y otro y miraba al perro. Parecía haber un clima tenso en el aire.

-¿A que debemos tu increíble presencia? – Ojos dorados de pupilas negras se abrían lentamente, así eran los ojos de Kaito. Ojos de los que Iruka tenía miedo. Ojos felinos.

-¡Iruka-sensei y yo vamos a ir a tomar saque! – Paso su brazo por el hombro del otro, que se puso extremadamente rojo.

-¿Hay una tercera silla en ese pequeña fiesta entre amigos? – Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, parecía que estaban compitiendo por algo y si tenían él no iba a perder.

-La tercera silla ya fue ocupada por el amiguito de aquí.- Apunto al perro que encaraba a Kaito atentamente.- Quien sabe la próxima.

-Si… - dio las cosas.- Quien sabe.- Se retiro del lugar.

Kakashi se retiro de Iruka por un momento dio algunos pasos al frente, coloco una mano en la quijada y analizo a Kaito. Iruka miraba al suelo perdido, respiro profundo e intento olvidar el mundo externo, sintió que K lamia su mano para animarlo.

-Kakashi-sensei, yo…

-¿Vamos Iruka-sensei? – Corto él otro.

-Vamos.- Sonrío.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquello descendía rasgando su garganta, tomo todo de un trago. Estaba decidido en tomar solo aquel vaso, era débil con la bebida entonces podría pasarla mal. Hizo una cara al tomar todo y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas con el calor de la bebida.

-¿Inokuma es tu amigo? –Kakashi pregunto.

-Yo creo que si…- Iruka se sentía un poco mareado, y eso que solo fue un vaso. Pero él cambio de asunto.- ¿No vas a tomar tu saque?

¡Tus ojos están tan vacíos cuando miras a Inokuma! – Kakashi hablo al mismo tiempo en que analizaba los gestos del otro. En respuesta Iruka suspiro, tomo la botella de saque de encima de la mesa y lleno otro vaso, tomando toda otra vez de un solo trago. El albino sabía que esa acción de Iruka era para intentar olvidar algo.

-Impresión tuya Kakashi-sensei.- Hablo mirando para el vaso vacío, dos vasos y estaba más mareado aun.

-¿Tienes algo Iruka-sensei? – Si el otro estaba tonto aprovecharía para sacar información.

-Yo creo que no.- Se descubrió sobre la mesa empujando la botella más cerca de si.

-¿Crees? – Vio al otro erguir la columna, ladear la cabeza confuso.

-¡No! Quiero decir si… si ya.- Su cabeza estaba confusa, tenia que olvidar todo, tomo la botella y bebió directo de ella.

-¿Ustedes ya tuvieron algo? - Pregunto mientras quitaba la botella de las manos de Iruka, pero se sorprendió con la reacción del otro de intentar bajar su mascara, tomo la mano de este.

-¿Por qué no te quitas esa maldita mascara? – Iruka estaba rojo, tonto y parecía borracho, Kakashi soltó su mano.- Por favor, para de hacer preguntas.- Pego la cabeza en la mesa.- No consigo procesar bien la información

-¿Estas bien Iruka-sensei? - Esta vez estaba preocupado por la situación del otro, paso la mano por la cintura de este intentando ampararlo. El joven sensei miro hacia un lado, pero buscaba a K y se preocupo por el.

-¡K! ¿Todavía estas por aquí? – Iruka tirado abrazaba al perrito con alegría. Kakashi que al inicio se asusto con la actitud del otro sonreía ahora abiertamente al ver la escena.

-Lo quieres mucho, ¿no es cierto? – Se levanto y se agacho hasta quedar de frente a Iruka, que sonrío abiertamente, con su cara roja apretando un poco el abrazo con el animal.

-¡Claro! – Sonrío – Él no me pregunta por mi pasado o por las cosas que hago, siempre esta a mi lado sin recordar esa historia de jerarquías. A pesar de ser destructor es un buen amigo. Voy a encontar al dueño de él.

-¿Por qué?

-Voy a pedirle a K para mi.- La voz estaba mas calmada, pero continuaba tonto.

"Que pena que K no existe en realidad." Kakashi extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero tuvo como respuesta una negación brusca.

-Quiero quedarme un poco más Kakashi-sensei.- Pero su pedido no fue atendido, Kakashi lo tomo y apoyo. Sujetándolo firme.

Y llovía nuevamente. Las gotas parecían pequeños diamantes que caían y adornaban aquel cielo en la noche. Iruka miraba al perro sin motivo alguno, permanecía apoyado en Kakashi. Andaban por la noche sin percibir un ser escondido en las sombras, ojos dorados analizaban la escena con falsa calma. Miraban y seguían cada movimiento que los dos objetos de su observación hacían. Él decidió irse, pero no desistiría tan fácil.

-Dicen que la lluvia sirve para lavar nuestra alma Kakashi-sensei…- Se recargo más en el mayor sin notar su acción – ¿Alguna vez necesitaste lavar tu alma?

-Varias veces lo necesite.- Hablo serio, a pesar de la lluvia era bueno sentir al otro cerca.-Eres muy débil con la bebida.

-¿Si? – No sabía que más decir, simplemente sabía que estaba cerca de su casa.

-Debes alejarte de Kaito.- Kakashi fue tan directo en el asunto que más parecía estar dando una orden.- Él no es confiable.

-¿Y hoy en día que es? – La respuesta sorprendió al albino. Iruka continuaba andando y sin animo pasaba la mano sobre los pelos mojados del perro, aquello le dificultaba mucho a Kakashi sostenerlo.- No me puedo alejar, él es como un imán. Él puede tener sus defectos, pero yo también tengo defectos.

-¿Y cuales son? – Sujeto más fuerte la cintura del otro.

-Soy un débil, nunca hago nada grandioso.- Sonrío triste.- Yo apenas soy un chunin emocional demás, que se apega demasiado a las cosas. Soy un alguien que no sabe nada de su vida, pero la verdad quiero olvidar algunas cosas.- Miro al único ojo visible de Kakashi.- ¿Crees que soy una basura Kakashi-sensei?

-No.-Paro para mirar mejor a Iruka.- ¡Yo también tengo defectos! Mi pasado esta manchado de sangre, eso es otra historia. Pero soy posesivo con lo que me agrada, digamos que celoso.

Silencio. Parados en aquella lluvia enfrente de la casa de Iruka, estaban juntos demás. Se miraban intentando descubrir los secretos uno del otro. La visión de Iruka estaba un poco turba, él sabia que en cualquier momento vomitaría, pero no le importaba pues había algo en la mirada de Kakashi y aquella situación lo intrigaba. El albino sabía que aquella escena le recordaba otra.

------------------------------------------------------

_La villa estaba vacía, no exactamente vacía. El enmascarado estaba parado en medio de la lluvia mirando sus manos temblar. Siempre temblaban así cuando pensaba en el chico Iruka, solo que no entendía aquella reacción… vio al chico pocas veces, ni lo conocía bien y estaba con las manos temblorosas como un idiota. Él se sentía bien debajo de la lluvia, ella se llevaba toda la suciedad de sus misiones. La sangre de aquellos a los que tenia que matar._

_-¿Gahgashi-san?- escucho una voz suave hablar, pero era una voz sofocada. Aquello parecía ser su nombre dicho de una forma extraña._

_Quito la atención de sus manos y miro hacia al frente, dejo que sus brazos cayeran al lado de su cuerpo derrotado. Enfrente estaba el chico que no quería ver, el culpable de que se sintiera así. El chico tenia ropas de frió, con una mano sostenía un paraguas y con la otro sostenía un pirulí, uno de aquellos redondos e coloridos._

_-Golha.- Eso pretendía ser un hola, pero aquel pirulí le impedía a Iruka hablar._

_-¡Quítate eso de la boca!- Ordeno. Él otro retiro lentamente el pirulí y sonrío._

_-¡Si continuas en la lluvia te vas a resfriar Kakashi-san! – Mal termino de hablar y sus ojos estaban extremadamente abiertos por la aproximación del enmascarado, estaba bajo el paraguas junto a él. Estaban muy próximos, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se pusieran totalmente rojas._

_-¿Ya? ¡Estoy fuera de la lluvia! – Kakashi hablaba irónico. Sus cuerpos estaban muy próximos._

_-No nada.- Bajo la mirada y coloco de nuevo el pirulí en la boca.- Plaara tli…- hablo, Kakashi retiro el pirulí de la boca de este.- ¡Para ti! - Repitió y le dio algo._

_Era la foto que Iruka había tomado de ellos dos. Ahora él podía verse, en la foto Iruka esta con el cabello suelto, por que Kakashi lo había soltado, y estaba siendo abrazado por detrás por el enmascarado._

_-Mi papa comento sobre esa foto.- Kakashi permanecía callado mirando la foto mientras él otro hablaba.- Él dice que ese abrazo parece un poco posesivo._

_-¿Qué más? - hablo mirando a los ojos a Iruka, que enrojeció más._

_-Nada.- Hablo bajo, pero luego sonrío largamente.- ¡Guarda esta foto como recuerdo!_

_-Talvez.- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de guardar la foto, después pensaría que haría con ella._

_Se quedaron viendo, escuchaban el ruido de la lluvia golpear el paraguas. Iruka mantenía el pirulí abajo, para evitar hablar con el en la boca. Kakashi apenas pensaba en aquella travesura que el otro le hiciera la última vez que se vieron. Lenta y delicadamente Kakashi cubrió los ojos de Iruka con una mano, el chico de cabello castaño se asusto con ese acto, él no veía nada y no entendía el por que de esa acción, se paralizo al sentir un calor en sus labios, sentía piel con piel. Y luego vino el frío. Un pequeño sello__**,**__ que lo asusto y le agrado al mismo tiempo. Kakashi fue osado esa vez por hacer eso sin mascara y mas osado aun por haber cubierto sus ojos para que no lo viese._

_Luego la mano salio sobre sus ojos, dando libertad a la visión. Pero su corazón se sintió decepcionado al ver a Kakashi con mascara. Lo que había hecho Iruka antes era una travesura por no haberse quitado la mascara, pero lo que Kakashi hizo era una tortura._

_De tan nervioso que había estado dejo caer el pirulí al suelo ensuciándose de aquella agua inmunda que corría. Sus labios temblaban, intentaba tomar aire. Nunca, en ningún momento, había sido besado, si aquello se calificaba como un beso. Nunca se había sentido así, no sentía el suelo, olvido hasta su dulce caído._

_-¿Por… por que hiciste eso? – Estaba tan nerviosos que tartamudeo, se sentía un tomate de tan rojo._

_-¡Venganza! - Una simple palabra. Pero Kakashi percibía que la situación no era tan simple. No mostró el rostro, pero hizo aquello… aquello que le hizo sentir un leve sabor dulce que le daban ganas de querer más. La lluvia empeoraba, soplaba mucho, y como Iruka estaba en estado de shock no sostenía bien el paraguas, el objeto se quebró y voló._

_A Kakashi no le importaba eso, ya estaba mojado. Pero al ver que el pequeño chico se encogía a causa de la fuerza de la lluvia tomo la mano de este y salio corriendo buscando un refugio, el único lugar que encontró adecuado para no mojarse más con la lluvia fue el frente de una casa. Kakashi se mantenía agachado e Iruka de pie recargado a la pared._

_-¡Maldición! Deje caer mi pirulí en el suelo.- Iruka hablo mimoso, con el rostro contorsionado a causa de un pequeño berrinche. Kakashi se rió, fue la primera vez que vio a Kakashi sonreír, y parecía muy espontáneo.- ¿Por qué te estas riendo?_

_-¡Eres muy niño! – se levanto, continuaba riéndose. Él se sentía bien. La lluvia lavo su alma._

_-¡Ya te dije que no soy un niño! Tengo doce años, ¿recuerdas? – Iruka se sintió insultado._

_-¡Eres un niño! Andas por ahí corriendo atrás de mariposas y comiendo pirulitos.- sonreía, no sabia porque se estaba siendo dispuesto.- Dio para sentir el dulce sabor de tus labios.- Coloco las manos en los bolsillos._

_-¿Cómo puedes saber el sabor por los labios? Por lo que se el sabor esta en el interior de la boca.- Estaba completamente rojo con el asunto de la platica. Kakashi estaba normal, parecía que el asunto era natural. Él sonreía por debajo de la mascara, sus ojos se tornaban un poco maliciosos. Iruka podría decir que Kakashi estaba comenzando a transformarse en un esplendido pervertido._

_-Es verdad.- Él enmascarado respondió atrapando a Iruka contra la pared._

_Iruka sintió nuevamente las manos que cubrían sus ojos. ¡Maldición! Él sabía lo que ocurriría después y le gustaba. Y nuevamente sintió los labios sobre los suyos, pero fue diferente. Sintió los labios más pesados y sintió algo que le hizo estremecerse más, sintió el toque de una lengua invadir el interior de su boca. No sabia que hacer, temblaba y se sentía excitado. No podía ver, pero podía sentir… sentía la lengua del otro tocar la suya, comenzó a moverla imitando al otro. Le gustaba aquella sensación nueva, de aquel gusto, le gustaba la forma en que su corazón latía. Gusto de Kakashi._

_Al poco tiempo sus labios se separaban terminando aquel contacto con un leve beso, aun con los ojos cerrados y extremadamente colorado, Iruka intentaba recuperar el aire. Jadeaba demasiado. Se estremeció aun más al sentir la respiración del enmascarado cerca de su oreja._

_-¡Dulce! – Susurro antes de desaparecer._

_Iruka abrió los ojos encontrándose en una completa soledad. Al frente estaba la lluvia, que no disminuía, y nada más. Se sintió usado, Kakashi lo besó y tomó su corazón para después huir. Al final consiguió lo que quería, lo había besado y no importaba nada más. Era lo que pensaba. ¿Seria que Kakashi lo había usado como diversión? ¿Cómo pasatiempo? Iruka se sintió desechable._

_Se agacho y empezó a hipar, comenzaba a llorar. Él se apegaba tanto a las personas que cuando se iban se sentía triste y abandonado. ¡Carajo! Kakashi lo beso y se marcho, no quería nada más._

_-¿Por qué estas llorando? – Al escuchar esa voz miro hacia arriba, vio a Kakashi con su mirar triste y con la mascara puesta en su lugar, sosteniendo un pirulí aun cerrado.- Sabia que era tu primer beso, pero no sabia que ibas a asustarte tanto hasta el punto de llorar.- Tomo la mano de Iruka ayudándolo a levantarse._

_-Yo…- no sabia que decir. Kakashi no lo había abandonado, y encima de todo pensaba que lloraba de nervios._

_-¡Cálmate! – Intento calamar al menor.- No te quería asustar, solo quiero tu bien.- Iruka se puso rojo.- Fui a comprar esto para ti, ya que el otro lo dejaste caer.- Entrego el pirulí._

_-¡Gracias Kakashi-san! – sonrío francamente._

_-¡Eres un dulce Iruka!- Sonrío por debajo de la mascara, era la milésima vez que veía a Iruka sonrojarse.- Nos vemos.- Desapareció rápidamente._

_Ahora no se sentía solo, aunque Kakashi no estuviera ahí. La lluvia era una excelente amiga, ana excelente guardadora de secretos. Sonrío para la nada._

_-También eres un dulce Kakashi-kun._

-------------------------------------

-NO- grito al empujar a Kakashi lejos de él. Cerró los ojos y cubrió su boca con la mano. La lluvia continuaba cayendo.

-Iruka-sensei…- aquel recuerdo vino en un momento inoportuno, Kakashi necesitaba platicar con Iruka sobre esos recuerdos, saber que él también recordaba.-… necesitamos.- Se callo al ver a Iruka vomitar.

Él ya no estaba bien desde el comienzo y el recuerdo vino en un momento inoportuno. Él sabia que no se le daba bien el beber, entonces ¿Por qué bebió? Ah si, para olvidar. Solo que a cambio de olvidar algo aparecía otro. Él rogaba que no fueran recuerdos. Deseaba mucho que aquello fuera su imaginación. Tenía miedo de que Kakashi recordara aquello. Él no estaba bien, estaba mareado y con un sabor desagradable de vomito en la boca.

-Deja que te ayude.- Kakashi intento acercarse, pero Iruka caminaba hacia atrás llegando más cerca de su casa.

-No. Quiero saber donde esta K.- Volteaba para todos lados con una visión borrosa, y la lluvia no ayudaba a esclarecer. K no estaba por ahí.

-Él se fue.- Mintió. Gastaba chacra mantener un clon y aun más transformado, por eso hizo desaparecer al perro, para después deshacerlo.

-Él siempre se va cuando más lo necesito.- Iruka hablo para si mismo, Kakashi escucho.

-Yo te ayudo Iruka-sensei.- Intentando acercarse nuevamente y nuevamente él otro dio pasos hacia tras, llego un momento en que Iruka cayo sentado en la pequeña escalera que daba acceso a la puerta de su casa.- ¡Puedes confiar en mi!

-Difícil.- Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, él estaba completamente ebrio.- ¿como puedo confiar en alguien que se esconde debajo de una mascara?- por estar borracho hablaba sin pensar.

Silencio. Iruka solo escucho el silencio, continuo con el rostro tapado. Él tenia la certeza de que con lo que había dicho Kakashi se habría marchado. Lentamente retiro las manos de su rostro y miro hacia al frente, Kakashi aun estaba ahí, pero diferente. El sharingan estaba descubierto.

Iruka se sintió perdido en aquel ojo pigmentado de rojo sangre, y Kakashi lo miraba serio, con una mirada hipnótica, una mirada que le hacia caer en admiración. La cicatriz sobre aquel ojo era interesante y hermosa. Pero no le dio tiempo de analizar directo, Kakashi levanto una mano y con dos de sus dedos jalo la mascara, revelando su rostro.

El corazón de Iruka latía frenéticamente. ¿Como Kakashi podía revelar su rostro por causa de su comentario? El rostro de él era armonioso y bello, llamaría la atención de cualquier persona. Era extraño verlo sonreír, su sonrisa era bonita.

-¿Ahora puedes confiar en mi? – Pregunto y recibió un balance de cabeza positivo. Iruka lo miraba con la boca levemente abierta de espanto y curiosidad genuina.- ¡Vas a ser el único que no lo voy a hacer olvidar!

-¿Mmm? – no entendió lo que él otro dijo.

-Toda persona que ve mi rostro hago que lo olvide. Es una habilidad que tengo.

Iruka estaba callado. Entonces él seria el único que sabría como era el rostro de Kakashi. Se levanto mirando el suelo avergonzado.

-Gracias por la ayuda Kakashi-sensei, pero ya puedes irte. Estoy bien.

-¿Estas seguro?

-¡Lo estoy!

Nada más podía ser hecho o hablado, e Iruka continuaba con la cabeza baja.

-Hasta luego Iruka-sensei.- Desapareció con una tremenda velocidad.

Iruka entro a su casa arrastrándose y con mucha dificultad. Su cabeza giraba y estaba confusa. Cerro la puerta, dio algunos pasos y cayo en el piso de tan mareado. Ya ahí abajo miro la ventana, gotas de lluvia caían en ella y luces rápidas entraban, estaba relampagueando. Lluvia… Iruka sonrío colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-¿Desde cuando son así de amiguitos? – Escucho una voz en una esquina de la casa, ojos dorados lo miraban de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Kaito-san? ¿Com…como fue que entraste aquí? – Iruka estaba un poco asustado, no conseguía levantarse del piso por estar débil.

-¡Eso no importa! – Se aproximo. Los ojos felinos daban miedo.- No respondiste a mi pregunta.

-Yo…yo…- miro para el suelo, el tenia miedo de lo que podía ocurrir.- Por favor, vete.- Pidió, prácticamente imploro.

-Claro que no. Tengo que saciar nostalgias, fueron muchos años sin verte.- Se sentó encima de Iruka, haciéndole golpear la espalda violentamente en el suelo.

-Por favor, no quiero.- Se sentía sin fuerzas, débil y sin vida. Kaito tenía ese poder de dejarlo así.

-¡Caray! Valla, hasta parece que nunca has hecho esto antes.- Sujeto a Iruka con más fuerza y lo mordió, quería herirlo y hacerlo llorar.

Iruka luchaba intentando soltarse, no lo conseguía por estar débil a causa de la bebida y por que él otro era más fuerte. No quería sentir nuevamente, todo lo que quería olvidar, pero aquello le hacia recordar. Sus ojos se quedaron vacíos y llenos de lagrimas, él miraba la ventana que estaba para si cabeza abajo, sus ojos no eran más aquellos castaños vivos, eran un gris muerto. Intento inútilmente de salir.

-Estate quieto y obedéceme.- Era lo que escuchaba.- Me perteneces.

Entonces él era eso, un objeto para ser poseído sin piedad. Tuvo ganas de vomitar, no por haber ingerido bebidas, pero si por sentir asco del sujeto que lo estaba hiriendo. Continuaba mirando la ventana intentando huir de la realidad, pero él sujeto lo rasgaba en medio sin compasión, lo invadía sin recelo y por encima gemía mientras él lloraba quieto. Él solo quería no sentirse solo…

-K… - fallo al hablar, él otro lo penetro con más fuerza, sintió salir sangre de si.- ¿Donde estas K?

-Aquel pulguiento no esta aquí. Estamos solos tú, yo y la lluvia…

¡Lluvia! Era lo que veía por la ventana, prefería pensar en la lluvia que saber que tenia alguien violándolo, prefería pensar en una pequeña mariposa amarilla, que sentirse rasgado, prefería pensar en un listón azul que saber que tenia sangre saliendo de su entrada, prefería pensar en un pirulí dado de regalo que sentir aquel inmenso dolor y finalmente prefería pensar en un dulce beso dado en medio de la lluvia a saber que su corazón estaba siendo destruido.

**CONTINUARA…**

**---X----**

***Nota de la autora:** Hola queridos lectores, aquí esta un capitulo más para ustedes. Un capitulo en el que yo llore al escribir, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews por favor.

*Aniagreen autora brasileña de este fic "melhor amigo do homem"

.*-.*-.*.*- .*-.*-.*.*- .*-.*-.*.*- .*-.*-.*.*- .*-.*-.*.*-

Hola ya se, lo siento, se que me tarde mucho en traducir este cap. Pero es que tuve algunos problemillas, pero intentare apurarme con el próximo. Así que ya saben dejen rws para que me apure, además de que este capitulo a mi parecer es uno de los mejores y en partes feliz y demasiado triste en otras, por no decir que es el más largo hasta ahora.

Gracias por todo.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi se detuvo en medio de la lluvia y volteo al suelo con una mirada perdida, tenía ganas de regresar e inventar cualquier escusa para estar más tiempo con Iruka. ¿Estar con él más tiempo? Desde que comenzó la apuesta su vida estaba completamente dedicada a Iruka. Decidió seguir caminando, dejar atrás aquello que lo estaba consumiendo, intentaría por un tiempo huir de aquel, su vicio. Kakashi se fue para su casa dejando que la lluvia cállese sobre el, llevándose aquella sensación de desconfianza e irse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había amanecido, gotas de agua escurrían por la ventana y la claridad débil entraba por ella. Era la escena que Iruka debería estar observando, pero solo veía el vacío. Acostado en el suelo en una posición fetal, Iruka tenia débiles lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos muertos, él estaba no solo marcado del cuerpo, también del alma. Kaito, que ya estaba vestido, sentado en el piso mirando como el otro estaba cada vez más encogido e intentaba acallar el llanto.

-¿No te gusto? - falsa preocupación en su voz. Se acerco e Iruka se encogió mas.- No te pongas así, hasta parece que eras virgen.- sonrió de lado y susurro en el oído de Iruka, que cerro los ojos intentando olvidar.- Yo se que no lo eras, al final, yo fui el primero. Pero no fui el único, descubrí por ahí que llegaste a tener ciertas cosas con un tal Mizuki (1). ¿Quién es ese?

Ninguna respuesta, Iruka no conseguía responder ni reaccionar, tenía miedo, recelo, dudas y heridas. Kaito torció los labios en disgusto por no haber recibido respuesta a su pregunta. Tomo al sensei por la cintura, lo obligo a sentarse y a mirarlo. Iruka estaba tan frágil, herido, tenia el mismo color gris en los ojos, las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

-Tu…no eres dulce.- Iruka hablo sin pensar en una forma directa pareciendo un niño. Miraba hacia un lado temblando.

-Dulzura en mi es algo que no vas a encontrar. Los ninjas no pueden ser dulces. Aprende que la vida no es un cuento de hadas, por eso quédate conmigo Iruka. Te mostrare un mundo que nunca has visto.- Voz helada y una sonrisa larga.- Nadie te amara por que te ven como algo inferior, pero yo no. Yo te deseo, quédate con quien te desea. No eres nada importante, no tienes nada que ofrecer, entonces quédate conmigo, soy alguien a quien no le importa que no seas importante.

El sensei procesaba la información dicha. Y la conclusión que llegaba a su cabeza era que el era una basura y por eso nadie lo iba a querer y ya que Kaito lo quería; podía aprovechar para dejar de estar solo. Estaba cada vez mas confuso y su estomago se contraía cada vez mas. Kaito sabia que de aquella boca no saldría sonido alguno, pero sentía la respuesta del otro, entonces se levanto y fue en dirección a la puerta.

-Crecerás mucho a mi lado.- abrió la puerta, pero antes de irse dijo.- tengo que resolver algunas cosas, tal vez no regrese hoy.

Kaito salio abandonando a Iruka sentado en el piso con un mirar desolado. El debería de estar acostumbrado, todo lo que acababa de ocurrir ya había ocurrido antes con él. Pero no le gustaba aquello, tenia que olvidar, tenia que pensar en otra cosa. Lloraba deseando olvidar todo.

----------

_-¿Quién era ese, Iruka? – Kakashi pregunto con una voz tan mansa._

_-¡Era mi amigo Mizuki! – sonrío abiertamente._

_-¿Siempre te abraza de esa forma?_

_-A toda hora. El dice que cuando sea más grande me va a explicar el por que de eso._

_-¿Él siempre te coloca orejitas y rabito de perro?- el tono de Kakashi era irónico y sarcástico, y con una pinta de celos. Veía atentamente las orejas mientras Iruka se ponía rojo y volteaba para el piso moviendo los pies._

_-Es que… estábamos jugando. Mizuki dice que va a entrar en la academia de ninjas y entonces aprovechábamos estos últimos días de horas libres para jugar._

_-Si, él quiere otro tipo de jueguitos contigo.- El albino cruzo los brazos._

_Iruka, que no había entendido lo que Kakashi quería decir, decidió quedarse callado. Quería entender la actitud de Kakashi, él llego de la nada y lo llamo para hacerle aquellas preguntas, Iruka esperaba otro tipo de reacción. Solo de pensar ya estaba consternado._

_-¿Kakashi-kun?- Iruka le hablo espantándolo, la forma de tratar el nombre fue diferente.- Tú ya… quiero decir que… - paro para tomar más coraje.- ¿Tú ya besaste a otras personas a parte de mi?- tapo su rostro con las manos para que el enmascarado no pudiera ver su sonrojo._

_-Ya. Yo ya tuve algo mas que ver con otras personas.- hablo como si eso fuese la cosa más normal del mundo._

_-¿Qué otras cosas? - Iruka pregunto ingenuamente._

_-De aquí en un tiempo te explico. Ahora me tengo que ir._

_-¡No! – La respuesta fue tan brusca que sorprendió al enmascarado.- ¿Qué más son esas cosas? Y ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo conmigo? ¿Es por que soy un chico? – hacia preguntas una tras otra. Él solo quería comprender._

_-Creo que aun no estas con edad para saberlo. Y no es por que seas un chico, ya me relacione con los dos sexos, es por que eres diferente._

_-¿Cómo diferente? ¿No te agrado?- él no entendía lo que Kakashi quería decir._

_-Es por que gusto de ti de una forma diferente que no hago eso algo mas contigo. Yo te respeto, no te quiero obligar a nada que aun no comprendes._

_-No estoy entendiendo nada.- Iruka respingo y miro al suelo derrotado._

_-Es mejor así.- coloco la mano en el mentón del menor suavemente para hacer que lo mirase. ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos? – pidió cariñosamente._

_Iruka los cerro ansiosamente, sintió unos dedos deslizarse por sus labios. El toque sobre su piel era gentil y en segundos otros labios lo besaban lentamente, en cuestión de segundos el beso se profundizo de una forma deliciosa. Y así, después de un tiempo se separaron. Iruka tenia demasiadas ganas de abrir los ojos y ver el rostro del otro, pero si el enmascaro confiaba en el, no perdería esa confianza solo por causa de su curiosidad._

_Kakashi abrazo al menor dejando la cabeza de este sobre su pecho. Paso los dedos amorosamente por la espalda del moreno y se puso la mascara en su lugar._

_-Puedes abrir los ojos.- y el otro obedeció.- ¡Espero que un día puedas comprender lo que estoy comenzando a sentir por ti! _

* * *

La casa de Kakashi estaba completamente de cabeza, muebles y objetos totalmente fuera de lugar. Era un desastre total. El responsable de ese desorden estaba acostado en medio de la sala mirando al techo atentamente y siendo observado por Pakkun.

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi?- pregunto con su típica voz.

-Solo esta recordando una cosa.- hablo automáticamente y continuo mirando el techo.- debe haber alguna relación entre Iruka y yo, es la única explicación de que recordemos al mismo tiempo ciertas cosas. No comprendo por que había olvidado eso.

-Esta es la milésima vez que hablas de Iruka-sensei.

-Necesito encontrar esa foto Pakkun.- cambio de asunto. Se levanto a remover algunos objetos mas.- Aquella foto es la única cosa concreta de aquellos recuerdos. ¡Maldición! En aquella época era un bastardo idiota, debí de haberla botado por ahí. Intento, pero no consigo recordar donde la guarde.

-Estas usando eso de pretexto Kakashi.- Pakkun salio de donde estaba para aproximarse más al sensei- dime simplemente el porque de esto.

-Mi cuerpo, mente y alma me están pidiendo estar cerca de Iruka. No importa si es como K o como yo. Necesito ocuparme en algo para no ir tras él, hoy no.- Evito mirar a Pakkun y continuaba revolviendo las cosas.

-Perfecto, entonces ocúpate de tu misión.

-Tienes razón. Vamos Pakkun.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Iruka-sensei.- Gritaban al mismo tiempo que golpeaban la puerta.

Iruka estaba en el baño abrazando sus piernas contra el pecho escuchando a una persona pegar en su puerta. Lógico que irían a buscarle, no se había aparecido en la academia ninja para dar clases. La puerta y ventanas estaban cerradas para evitar que alguien entrara y a una persona en especial. El sensei miraba el leve movimiento del agua en la bañera olvidándose del resto del mundo. Quería limpiarse, quería sentirse puro.

-K tienes que venir. Hoy no me puedes abandonar… hoy no.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¿Qué sonrisa es esa?

Observar durante un buen rato a Kaito sentado en aquella banca seria normal, pero el chico de cabellos azules tenía una inmensa sonrisa. Kakashi se mantenía a una distancia considerable y camuflageaba su presencia muy bien.

-Una sonrisa normal Kakashi.- Respondió Pakkun.

-Diferente a las que le he visto.

-Recuerda que solo buscas pretextos para que no te agrade.

-¡Mis motivos son concretos! - no quitaba los ojos de Kaito.

Kaito se mantenía sentado con aquella sonrisa enigmática. Horas parado en la misma posición, aparentemente esperaba a alguien.

-¿A dónde mandaste a tu clon? – Pakkun pregunto, pero Kakashi no respondía, no lo miraba, estaba atento a todas las acciones de Kaito. No se sentía bien por alguna cosa.- ¿Fue con Iruka-sensei?

-No, con otra persona…

Genkai terminaba de hacer una curación en el ala de un pequeño pájaro cuando vio parado en frente de la acera de su casa un perro de pelo gris. Ella sonrío animada al verlo.

-¡Hola K! ¿Viniste a tomar té? - termino la curación y fue en dirección del perro.- ¡Vamos! entra… es bueno recibir visitas.

El perro seguía a la señora al mismo tiempo que miraba el lugar, entro en la casa de la señora y fue directo a la sala. Se paro un poco asustado cuando un gato paso corriendo enfrente perseguido por un perro.

-No te preocupes, ¡Eso ocurre todos los días! – La señora comentaba sonriente.- Lili cuida de el, por favor.- pidió a unalechuza que estaba posada sobre la ladera, ella simplemente abrió las alas.

El perro camino calmadamente hasta un sillón y se sentó en el. Observaba algunos pájaros volar por la sala y a algunos andar sobre la mesa. La casa era realmente extraña. Un roce corto sus pensamientos, un perrito había restregado su cabeza en el sillón y después salio tambaleándose. Lógicamente el perrito estaba tonto, no veía nada por culpa de los pelos que cubrían sus ojos. Genkai entro en la sala cargando una bandeja con cuatro tasas de té, lo que era extraño.

-¿Quieres un poco de limón en tu té? – el perro a penas y la veía- Por supuesto no.- deposito dos tasas de té en el piso y las otras en la mesa.

Las dos tasas en el piso fueron usadas por un perro y la otra por un pequeño pájaro.

-Ellos adoran el té.- Batía palmas alegremente.- ¡Anda! Bebe tu té.- Hablaba con K.- Muéstrame el bello chico que eres Kakashi-san.

Ella realmente sabia quien era él. No importaba más, él bajo la cabeza y con un poco de humo había vuelto a su forma. Genkai sonrío maliciosamente, suspiro y coloco la mano en el lado de su rostro apreciando al enmascarado.

-Aun con mascara eres realmente hermoso. Si tuviera unos tres años menos no te me escapabas.

Kakashi levanto una ceja.

-¿Solo tres años?

-Mas respeto conmigo pervertido, soy una viuda pura.

" ¿Viuda pura?"

-¿Desde cuando sabia sobre mi?- corto y directo.

-¡Desde el día en que vi realmente tus ojos! – tomo un trago de té.

-¿Mis ojos?

-Las emociones que las personas transmiten por los ojos son diferentes a las de los animales. Entonces toma cuidado con las emociones de tu mirar. Alguien más te puede descubrir.

-Entiendo.- bajo la cabeza y se levanto.- Me voy.

-¡Espera! ¡Aun no te has tomado tu té! – Ella poso las manos sobre el tórax de él.- hacia realmente mucho tiempo que no veía un chico tan hermoso. Que nostalgia de mi marido.

Kakashi estaba con una gota en la cabeza y se aparto un poco de ella. Lo que le asustaba no era la mirada de ella sino su sonrisa enigmática. Antes de que el clon desapareciera, pudo escuchar una ultima frase de Genkai.

-Iruka tiene suerte de que lo ames.

* * *

_El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, la luna llena estaba cubierta principalmente por nubes negras. Kakashi estaba sentado en aquella banca derrotado, le estaba dando la espalda a cualquiera que pasara. Se sentía culpable y sucio, quería estar solo para olvidar. No quería que otra persona se fuera por su culpa. El sentía la presencia de un pequeño ser aproximándose, decidió no moverse y mucho menos mirar al otro._

_-Kakashi-kun.- Iruka lo llamaba suavemente y con un tono triste._

_-Vete.- decía de espaladas para el chico._

_-Siento mucho lo de Obito-kun.- bajo la cabeza, él sabia que Kakashi no quería a nadie cerca._

_-¿Porqué? No eres el culpable.- la voz salio débil__**.-**__La culpa fue mía, Obito murió por mi culpa._

_Iruka lentamente se acerco a Kakashi, se paro atrás de él y extendió su mano para poder tocar los cabellos del enmascarado._

_-Quédate lejos de mi.- Kakashi hablo sorprendiendo a Iruka, este paro con la mano extendida en el aire. -¿Por qué?_

_-Por que todos los que se acercan a mi terminan heridos._

_-Pero… ¡Pero tu no eres culpable Kakashi-kun!- y por fin toco los hilos de cabello del albino._

_Kakashi rápidamente tomo el delicado pulso de Iruka, se levanto brusco lastimando un poco a Iruka. El moreno pudo ver de frente al enmascarado, él estaba con el ojo izquierdo tapado con una venda mientras que en el otro se podía notar que acababa de llorar._

_-¡FUE MI CULPA! – grito empujando a Iruka bruscamente._

_El chico dio algunos paso hacia atrás con miedo y asustado por la reacción de Kakashi. No paraba de mirar el lado izquierdo del albino._

_-Tu ojo…_

_-¿Tienes miedo por que perdí mi ojo? – Coloco la mano sobre los vendajes con rencor y una lagrima descendió por su ojo izquierdo.- ¡Ser un ninja exige perdidas! No te quiero perder, pero es preciso que te alejes y me olvides._

_-¡No me voy! - cerro las manos en puños y pego con el pie.- No me vas a perder._

_-No entiendes… - apretó los dedos en los vendajes y bajo su cabeza.- soy atormentado por la perdida de mi padre, por el resto de mi vida seré raro por el simple hecho de tener una parte de Obito en mi. Y no quiero que te lastimes, ¡no quiero que llegues a morir por mi culpa! Lo mejor es parar de vernos y que me olvides._

_-¡Para de pedirme eso! Yo no quiero…_

_Iruka no pudo decir más, súbitamente se callo al sentir el abrazo apretado de Kakashi, el lo abrazaba con la mano izquierda alrededor de su espalda y con la mano derecha tomo la mano izquierda de Iruka y entrelazo sus dedos con ternura. El moreno miraba a la luna con los ojos extremadamente abiertos que comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas. Kakashi hipeaba por causa del llanto que no conseguía aguantar mas, el se deshago ahí en aquel abrazo. Por mas que intentara Iruka no conseguía corresponder al abrazo, pero apretaba aun más sus manos._

_-Yo te amo Iruka….- Kakashi hablo sorprendiendo al otro.- te amo…- susurro._

_Pero Iruka no sabia que responder, estaba pasmado con la revelación del otro. Quería sentir lo mismo, pero lo que sentía no era tan fuerte. Continuo callado y quieto cuando el enmascarado se distancio de él con mirada seria, Iruka creía que estaba siendo injusto al estar con otro sin sentir lo mismo, le gustaba, pero…. Talvez era mejor para los dos estar separados, el solo iba a estorbarle____a Kakashi._

_-Discúlpame. Yo…_

_-Adiós Iruka.- Kakashi no espero la respuesta y se fue._

_Ahora no solo era un sentir, pero si una certeza. Iruka estaba solo._

* * *

Iruka estaba sentado en su cama con la espalda contra la pared. Miraba el techo llorando.

-Dulce engaño de ese recuerdo. ¿Quién me podría amar? – Miro sus manos.- ¿Por qué no llegas K?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

-Kakashi….- el enmascarado estaba tan soñador que su compañero tuvo que llamarlo a la realidad.

-Ya se Pakkun.- respondió despertando de su pequeño transe. Miro en la dirección de Kaito y vio que no estaba más solo.- Ahora si las cosas están comenzando a encajar.

La conversación de Kaito con el desconocido no tenia nada de cortas, él estaba demorando demás la diplomacia. El chico de cabellos azules entrego un pergamino para el otro, un pergamino que tenia un sello del Hokage. Ahí estaba la confirmación de la traición. Kaito siguió al desconocido hasta mas allá de la villa, Kakashi no quiso seguir a los otros dos.

-¿Ahora iremos a informar a la Hokage-sama? – Pakkun pregunto.

-Ahora no. Antes tengo que ver a una persona.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Era la milésima vez que escuchaba ruidos en su puerta. Iruka estaba completamente tonto y la pasaba mal, ya era noche y estaba comenzando a perder los sentidos, acostado en aquella cama. No quería atender a nadie, solo quería a su amigo. Los ruidos que venían de la puerta no eran comunes, parecían arañados y ladridos. Iruka con una tremenda dificultad se levanto esperanzado y tambaleándose corrió hasta la puerta abriéndola con expectativa.

K estaba ahí sentado enfrente de su puerta. La única reacción que vio de su cuerpo fue la necesidad súbita de abrazar al animal, y fue lo que hizo. Cayo de rodillas en la puerta y abrazo a K con tanta fuerza, queriendo tener fuerza emocional con ayuda del animal.

En la visión de Kakashi. Iruka parecía muy frágil con aquella pijama holgada y cabellos sueltos. El moreno estaba tan pálido y abatido, y encima de todo lloraba quedo. No estaba entendiendo nada, estaba ahí solo para revelarse. Iruka se descolgó del perro y seco sus lagrimas llorando.

-Demoraste K.- Entro rápidamente.- Ven entra rápido, no quiero ver a nadie más.

Solo por la forma de ver como caminaba Iruka se percibía que él no estaba bien. Parecía adolorido. Este se paro enfrente del animal sonriendo infantilmente.

-¿Vas a pasar la noche aquí? Por favor, quédate aquí por hoy.- Por la forma en que imploraba parecía que el perro respondería.

El perro salto al sofá, lo que indicaba un si.

"Este es el momento. Vamos, muéstrate Kakashi". Pero no le dio tiempo de hacer nada, Iruka tomo las orejas del animal con mucha delicadeza.

-Gracias por existir. Eres el único que no me decepciono o uso.

"Pero no es necesario que sea en este momento, ¿cierto?" Y perdió el coraje para decírselo. Los ojos de Iruka estaban simplemente vacíos y tristes. El sensei se dirigió para su cuarto siendo seguido por el perro, y se acostó en la cama dando espacio para que K se subiera en ella. Era extraño para los dos estar juntos así, el silencio era bueno, pero aquella mirada en Iruka no lo era.

-Soy una decepción para mis padres.- hablo mirando a K.- No crecí realmente, no tengo sueños ni realizaciones.- se encogió y aliso los pelos del perro.- si ellos estuvieran vivos tendrían vergüenza de mi por el hecho de ser un don nadie. Una nada fácilmente manipulado y usado.- abrazo al animal ahora llorando.- tengo vergüenza de mi.

Kakashi no quería escuchar eso, quería que Iruka se valorizara más. La falta de coraje en mostrar la verdad aumentaba, estaba todo peor con el otro llorando de aquella forma. Aquello lo quebraba. Todo lo que el perro hizo fue juntarse más al otro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Él no estaba bien, eso era notable. Iruka había dormido abrazado al perro y por eso Kakashi vio como el otro temblaba a causa de la fiebre, la cara levemente roja. El perro salio de los brazos del sensei y se transformo en su verdadera forma. No estaba preocupado, él otro estaba delirando y no vería nada. El cuidaría del otro.

Y fue lo que hizo, cuido de Iruka prácticamente toda la noche. Y al cambiar el trapo húmedo que estaba sobre la frente del moreno por tercera vez noto algo diferente en él. Iruka respiraba con dificultad y se movía un poco, probablemente estaría teniendo una pesadilla. Pero no era eso lo que Kakashi había notado y si una marca morada sobre el hombro de Iruka. Él enmascarado analizo directamente y vio como la marca continuaba un poco más.

"¿Qué es esto?" y abrió los botones de la pijama, y así pudo ver las marcas que Iruka tenia por todo el cuerpo. "¿Fue agredido?" La mayor duda que vino a la cabeza de Kakashi era que había provocado aquello. Estaba con pena y una gran voluntad de proteger a Iruka, pero el mayor sentimiento que le venia era la rabia de que alguien lastimará al otro.

Cerro la pijama sin acostarse junto al otro, tenia miedo de lastimar aun más a Iruka. Cuando Kakashi decidió mirar al rostro del moreno se espanto al verlo mirar hacia él, pero después cerro los ojos durmiendo de nuevo. El enmascarado suspiro y se acostó al lado de Iruka abrazándolo, creía que así podía protegerlo aun más.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Y así comenzaba otro día.

-¿Por qué llevas tanta prisa Hatake Kakashi? – Gai pregunto, prácticamente grito.

-Te lo voy a repetir. Deje a un clon haciendo una cosa importante. Pero yo soy el que debería estar ahí.

-¿Qué cosa es más importante que hablar conmigo?

-¡Todo! – sonrío por detrás de la máscara.

-¿QUÉ? – Gai se indigno.

-La apuesta acabo.- Gai se callo al escuchar eso.- El problema de Iruka-sensei es que él se ata mucho al pasado. Esta melancólico por el hecho de no haber alcanzado un objetivo en la vida o simplemente no tener uno.

-Creo que descubriste más cosas y no me las quieres decir.

-Por favor, es la integridad de él.

-Cierto. Eso quiere decir que ganaste la apuesta.

-La verdad Asuma fue el que venció. Por eso estoy aquí, debemos buscarlo e informarle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Tuve un sueño muy extraño. Soñé que Kakashi-sensei estaba cuidándome.

Iruka comento en cuanto despeinaba aun más su cabello suelto. Él estaba sentado en el piso frente a K, tenia aun cara de sueño.

"No te preocupes, estoy aquí para eso." El perro movió la cola. Pero Iruka lo miro triste de nuevo.

-Quería que aquellos recuerdos fueran reales.

"¡Pero lo son! Solo falta que encuentre esa foto."

-Pero aquello no es real- cerro los ojos- necesito contarte una cosa….

* * *

_Saber que sus padres habían muerto estaba siendo muy difícil para él. Mientras la villa lloraba la pérdida de su mejor Hokage, Iruka estaba llorando la pérdida de sus padres solo en aquel campo. Ahora en adelante sería así, siempre solo._

_-¿Por qué lloras?_

_Escucho una voz detrás de si y se espanto. Miro quien era y dio unos pasos hacia atrás._

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunto asustado._

_-Inokuma Kaito. ¿Y tú?_

_-Umino Iruka.- hablo bajo y continuo llorando._

_-¿Y por que lloras? – se aproximo, pero Iruka caminaba hacia atrás._

_-Mis padres murieron._

_-Muchos mueren- se aproximo aun más mirando a Iruka entero._

_Iruka podía observar que Kaito era un ninja joven, debería tener aproximadamente unos catorce años. La sonrisa y su mirada lo asustaban, por eso intentaba apartarse de este._

_-¿tienes miedo de mi? –pregunto divertido y mordiéndose el labio inferior._

_-N… no. Quiero estar solo.- Iruka coloco sus manos sobre el pecho y apretó el tejido de su ropa. Sus ojos se llenaron aun más de lagrimas.- solo intento olvidar…_

_Se asusto al sentir las manos del otro sobre las suyas. Las manos de este eran frías, la sonrisa transmitía cinismo y la mirada felina parecía contener lujuria y peligro__._

_-¿Quieres que te ayude a olvidar? – pregunto gentil._

_-No gracias.- Intento salir, pero el otro lo sujeto con un poco mas de fuerza._

_-Piénsalo bien.- junto su frente junto a la del moreno.- Podrías estar pensando en otra cosa. Yo te puedo ayudar._

_-Yo…-él quería olvidar, podría intentar.- esta bien, ayúdame._

_Pero lo que ocurrió le sorprendió, Kaito lo tiro al piso con una brutalidad, tomo sus muñecas y se metió entre sus piernas._

_-¡Para!_

_-Pero tú lo pediste, ¿No te acuerdas? – intento sujetar con más fuerza, pero Iruka se soltó._

_Al intentar correr sintió unas manos en su cintura que lo empujaron. Ahí de buses intentaba huir, pero manos ágiles tiraron de su pantalón y su pieza intima. Y con brutalidad lo forzó a quedarse de rodillas._

_-Tal vez esto te ayude a olvidar. No te preocupes, te va a gustar._

_Los momentos que siguieron a este fueron los perores un su vida. Abandonos, pérdidas y ahora maltratado... estaba siendo humillado en una forma dolorosa, y lo peor es que él había pedido eso. Cuando todo acabo y sobraba en su ser las lagrimas, que ahora no eran por pérdidas, sino por lo que estaba sintiendo. La vida se fue de sus ojos._

_Se vistió de prisa intentando aguantar el dolor, temblaba y lloraba. Evitaba mirara al ninja. Cuando se levanto para irse Kaito lo jalo por la cintura y lo beso. Un beso con sabor a serpiente_.

_-Este es nuestro pequeño secreto. Aun si lo cuentas, ¿Cómo vas a decir que me pediste ayuda y te ayude a olvidar? Tú me diste permiso._

_Iruka se fue en silencio, con el alma muerta. Él fue el culpable, él sabía que fue…_

* * *

-Fue eso.- miro hacia la ventana.- yo fui el culpable. Las dos veces fui el culpable.

-"¿Dos?" ahora transformado en perro Kakashi intentaba controlar su furia, pero no podía.

-Antier él lo hizo de nuevo, abuso de mi. Pero fue mi culpa también, debería ser más cuidadoso.

Ahora si no aguantaba, la rabia lo consumía por completo, Iruka no tenia la culpa de nada, fue el otro el culpable. Las lagrimas, las magulladuras, aquellas marcas en el cuerpo de Iruka, aquella delicadeza… todo era culpa de Kaito. Con la mente nublada debido a la rabia hizo la primera cosa en que pensó, deshizo la transformación. Iruka se levanto del piso con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

-La explicación que te voy a dar talvez no te guste Iruka.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Entonces eso es Kakashi, ¡te gane!- Asuma sonreía mientras soltaba la bocanada de humo de su cigarro.

-¡Si!

-Y ahora Asuma ¿A quien quieres conquistar? – Gai pregunto curioso.

-Eso es obvio Gai. Pero, Asuma tu no necesitas ayuda, ya la conquistaste solo necesitas acercártele.- Kakashi hablo.

-Pero no tengo idea de quien hablan. – Gai se quejo.

-Kakashi miro de repente hacia atrás muy atento. Una mala sensación surgió en su cabeza, él necesitaba ver a Iruka rápido.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-¡LARGATE DE MI CASA KAKASHI! – Iruka grito desde dentro del baño aun llorando.

-Por favor, perdóname.- Intentaba hablar con Iruka, pero el continuaba encerrado en el baño.

-ME USASTE PARA UNA APUESTA, ME ENGAÑASTE, ME SINSERE CONTIGO…- respiro hondo.- ¡ME SINSERE CON K! ¡MI MEJOR AMIGO NO EXISTIA DE VERDAD!- bajo el tono de voz, lo que lo hizo llorar más – Él no existía.

-Lo siento mucho.- se recargaba en la puerta.

-No Kakashi-sensei, no lo sientes.- hablo con rencor.- mentiste ¿para conseguir lo que querías? Ahora vete.

-Iruka escúchame por favor.- él podía tumbar la puerta, pero respetaba al otro.

-No. Mientes, todos mienten.- la voz de él estaba más queda, ruidos de objetos siendo movidos en le baño se escuchaban.

- Te amo...

-¡ES MENTIRA!- y nuevamente Iruka volvió a gritar.- ASI COMO MEMENTISTE AL FINGIR SER K.- volvió a llorar, sus lamentos eran escuchados.

-No te estoy mintiendo.

-Si lo haces, así como lo prometiste años atrás, pues si me amaras de verdad no me habrías abandonado y nada ruin me habría ocurrido. ¡Fue tu culpa! Tu no estas, tú usas a las personas… eres del mismo nivel que Kaito.

-¡Por favor sal del baño para poder hablar mejor!

-Silencio, eso no era bueno. Iruka no respondía, ningún ruido de cosas siendo revueltas. Nada. Comenzó a golpear la puerta para ver si Iruka respondía. Nada. En ese momento entro en la casa el verdadero Kakashi, y el clon se deshizo en humo. Al instante recibió la información en su mente. La historia de Iruka, el abuso de Kaito, el descubrimiento de K, la furia que sintió y las ganas de matar a una persona y al fin a Iruka encerrado en el baño con un gran odio hacia el.

-Iruka abre la puerta.- golpeo una última vez y no obtuvo respuesta, quebró el cerrojo de la puerta y la empujo.

Al abrirse se encontró con un Iruka que jamás vio. El estaba con los puños completamente cerrados, sus ojos estaban rojos a causa de las lagrimas y de la rabia y su cabello alborotado. La facción era de pura rabia. De la nada Iruka intento dar un golpe en Kakashi, este lo esquivo, pero Iruka intento nuevamente. La única forma de evitar una agresión fue sujetando los puños de Iruka.

-Si me pegas por el único motivo de hacerme pagar mi error, puedes golpearme. Pero, por favor, entiéndeme yo…- no pudo terminar su frase al ver a Iruka desmayarse.

No entendía el por que de aquello, tomo al moreno con cuidado, miro al interior del baño y vio dos botellas de medicamentos vacíos.

- ¡Mierda!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Se levanto lentamente con un sabor amargo de medicina en la boca. Reparo que aquel era su cuarto, entonces no había conseguido morir. Con su visión nublada vio una figura rubia.

-Nunca espere un intento de suicidio de tu parte Iruka-sensei.

-¡Tsunade-sama! – se levanto rápidamente, intentando ocultar la tontura, pero no pudo, cayo sentado en la cama.

-Tuve que hacer una limpieza general. Sugiero que nunca más intentes eso, sino yo te hago el favor de matarte.

-Si Tsunade –sama.- y solo en ese momento reparo en la presencia del otro, del enmascarado. Hizo una cara de rencor al verlo.

-Ven Kakashi-sensei. Necesitamos hablar. – los dos salieron del cuarto y se quedaron parados en medio de la sala.- Habla.

-Hice la misión.

-Habla de Iruka-sensei.

-Cumplí con éxito la misión, es Kaito el informante.

-Creo que no me entendiste. Yo dije habla sobre Iruka… Tsunade miro mejor a Kakashi.- Por la forma en que acusas a Kaito creo que él esta envuelto en el problema de Iruka-sensei.

-Lo esta.

-¿Es él culpable de que la entrada de Iruka-sensei este completamente lastimada? – Al percibir el silencio de Kakashi continuo.- lo examine completo, Kakashi-sensei. No soy tonta, lo que vi son señales de violación.

-Él es el culpable.

-Entiendo.- se aproximo a Kakashi.- Haz lo que quieras con Kaito, no hay problema.

Después de que Tsunade salio Kakashi pudo soltar el aire de los pulmones. Acabaría con Kaito después, cuando fuera preciso, ahora tenia que cuidar de Iruka. Al girarse dos dedos se clavaron en su pecho.

-Ya pedí que te fueras.- Iruka dijo.

-Perdón, pero me voy a quedar a cuidarte.- Toco la mano de Iruka que estaba extendida.

Todo lo que Iruka hizo fue empujarlo con fuerza y con mucho odio lejos de el.

-no necesito de tus cuidados. Vete.

-No te entiendo. Cuando estas con Kaito te quedas callado, no reaccionas, estas sin vida alguna. Prácticamente lo obedeces. Pero conmigo es diferente, gritas, jodes, intentas golpearme. ¿Porqué?

- No le debo explicaciones a un fingido.

-Al parecer te gusto la violación.- Hablo, pero después se arrepintió al ver los ojos de Iruka llenos de rabia.

El chunin fue directo hacia a él y le dio una cachetada muy fuerte en su rostro. Kakashi podía haber evitado fácil ese golpe, pero el lo recibió como un castigo. Una cachetada es la forma más humillante de agredir a un ninja, da una sensación al agredido de ser inferior.

-¡No me gusto nada!- Comenzaba a llorar y a dar de cachetadas al albino.- Kaito quebró mi alma, mi corazón. Yo no conseguía hablar o pensar cuando el estaba cerca por que me sentía un nada.- Aquellos golpes estaban siendo incómodos para Kakashi, no lastimaban, pero incomodaban bastante. Pero contigo es lo siguiente, K se volvió mi mejor amigo, me hacia sentir bien. Pensé que no había mentiras, que le agradaba. Pero todo era una mentira, él no existía. Tu solo querías saber de mi vida, ¡estabas riéndote en mi cara!

Sujeto los puños de Iruka, ahora cansado de recibir aquellos golpes. El chunin intentaba soltarse, gritaba, más en ningún momento paraba de llorar. Lo abrazo de la misma forma que lo había abrazado cuando era joven y le declaro su amor y como en aquella época Iruka no correspondió.

-¿Sabes por que te amo?- entrelazo los dedos, Iruka estaba pasmado, no se movía.

-¿Por qué?- fue todo lo que salio antes de llorar.

- Porque un día ayude a un chico a atrapar una mariposa.

No quería escuchar nada más, salio del abrazo mirando al suelo. Kakashi intentaba controlarse. Pero no podía.

-Discúlpame Iruka.- Iruka lo miro.- Pero voy a matar a Kaito.

**CONTINUARA...**

**1- **Mizuki es aquel ninja que apareció en el primer episodio e indujo a Naruto a robar el pergamino.

**----X----**

**Nota de la autora: **Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Este es el penúltimo capitulo, ósea, el próximo será el ultimo. Espero que comenten, esto es muy importante para mi. Agradezco a todos lo que leyeron, pero comenten también. En el próximo capitulo Lemon.

**Nota de Kakashi:** Hasta que al fin voy a golpear a Kaito. Espero que Iruka me perdone. Ayuden a la autora mandando reviews.

**Nota de Iruka: **Me quede sin perro. Espero tener un final feliz.

**Nota do K: **¡Au! – moviendo el rabo.

* * *

Bueno pues que les puedo decir:

1-Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto, de verdad se me han complicado las cosas.

2-Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí en esta gran historia (propiedad de Aniagreen, de Brasil, Melhor amigo do homem, a la que agradezco primero por haberla escrito y segundo por darme permiso de traducirla)

3-Mas agradecida por los rvw que mandan no solo comentando sobre la historia, también ¡sobre mi trabajo!, de verdad muchas gracias, esto me ha dado fuerzas para apurarme

4- no se preocupen, pienso terminar la historia, así llueve, truene o relampaguee

Así que ya saben a mandar rvw ¡Mande ya!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Los ojos no dejaban de mirarse. Kakashi no paro en ningún minuto de mirar el fondo de los ojos castaños de Iruka. Talvez estuvieron así a causa de lo dicho por Kakashi sobre matar a Kaito, o por que no querían perder el contacto con la mirada por miedo a nunca más verse. Iruka desvío la mirada y miro al suelo con desanimo.

-¡No necesitas decir eso!- el moreno hablo ruidosamente.- No me interesa su vida…

-¡Aun así, tenia que decírtelo, Iruka! – Hablo calmadamente esperando a que el otro levantara la mirada.

¡Nada! No vio su mirada, ni gestos y palabras… ¡Nada! Kakashi también bajo la mirada y le dio la espalda a Iruka, seguía en dirección a la puerta hasta el momento en que a su mente le llego un recuerdo en un mal momento.

* * *

_Hacia semanas que no veía a Iruka, no sabia el tiempo exacto, pero sabia que hacia un bello tiempo. Anduvo por toda la villa con el sharingan descubierto, no le importo la manera en que las personas lo miraban, su mente estaba ida… atardecía cuando se vio en alguna parte de la villa que no era muy concurrida, Kakashi no supo como fue sorprendido, él era un excelente ninja y no debería haber bajado la guardia de aquella manera. Fue prensado entre la pared y pudo observar un puño viniendo en su dirección para golpearlo, por autodefensa, que aprendiera, inmediatamente Kakashi golpeo al individuo en el estomago. Se quedo estático al ver quien era su presunto enemigo._

_Iruka tenia puestas las manos sobre su estomago conteniendo el dolor que aquel golpe provocara, debido a la fuerza de la agresión acabo escupiendo sangre, el moreno se distancio y se recargo en la pared opuesta tomando aire. Kakashi sabia que había algo mal, Iruka no lo agrediría por nada._

_-¡Eres el culpable!- la voz de Iruka salio debí, Kakashi vio gotitas de lagrimas caer al suelo. Iruka lo miro con odio.- Eres el culpable de todo, por haberme abandonado._

_-¡Hasta parece que tus padres murieron por mi culpa! – fue lo que pensó y dijo Kakashi._

_Nuevamente el moreno avanzo hacia el enmascarado. Iruka sentía rabia, abandono, soledad,… todo lo que el estaba haciendo era desquitar todas sus decepciones en alguien que él creía culpable de todo lo ruin que le había pasado. Intento golpearlo más veces, pero Kakashi los esquivaba con destreza… Kakashi pudo observar que Iruka no siendo un ninja tenia movimientos ágiles, pero el enmascarado no quería pelear sin saber el motivo de todo aquello y mucho menos pelearía contra Iruka._

_-¡Maldito el día en que te conocí! – Iruka gritaba al mismo tiempo que intentaba golpear al otro.- Solo me trajiste mal, mentiste, fingiste que te gustaba… me abandonaste dejándome a merced de todas las cosas ruines…_

_-¡No se de que estas hablando!- se distancio del menor. No mentí en nada, te dije lo que realmente sentía, pero por tu seguridad seria mejor estar separados. – Se agacho – Pero si eso que dices tiene que ver con la muerte de tus padres, yo te avise que podrías perderlos.- No era precisamente eso lo que Kakashi quería decir, pero tenia que controlar sus emociones y mantenerse afuera de aquel asunto. Nacía ahí un Kakashi que escondería sus verdaderas emociones._

_-Tú… Tú no sabes nada.- Iruka hablo llorando, mirando al suelo y cerrando los puños.- la única explicación es que tu eres el culpable._

_Kakashi se levanto y dio la espalda al menor, comenzó a caminar pretendiendo dejar solo al otro._

_-¡Que así sea entonces! – fue todo lo que dijo._

_-¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ! – Iruka grito furioso y corrió detrás del enmascarado.- ¡Odio tu manía de abandonarme! Odio tu actitud fría__, odio tu manera de saber todo sobre la vida…- el moreno decía todo lo que le venia a la cabeza. Él quería decir lo que ocurrió con el, pero le faltaba el coraje y todo lo que salía era aquella agresión verbal contra el enmascarado. La única manera de sacar todo.- ¡Todo lo que quiero es olvidar el día en que te conocí Hatake Kakashi!_

_Kakashi se volteo inmediatamente, tomo a Iruka por el cuello de la ropa y lo estrello contra la pared con brutalidad. Iruka sintió dolor en la espalda con aquella agresión. Por instinto cerro los ojos debido al impacto, caería sentado en el suelo si no fuese por que Kakashi lo sostenía con fuerza contra la pared. Umino espero cualquier tipo de agresión que probablemente vendría, pero fue sorprendido por un beso nada delicado, fue un beso agresivo y lleno de deseo. Correspondió como si fuera el último beso que intercambiarían, y así era realmente._

_Cuando les falto aire se distanciaron e Iruka se sorprendió al abrir los ojos y ver aquel ojo rojo sangre, era hipnotizante el movimiento giratorio de aquel sharingan, por más que Iruka intentase, no conseguía desviar la mirada. En breve su mente estaba más ligera, recuerdos de un cierto enmascarado se iban…_

_-Como quieras Iruka, ¡me olvidaras! – una voz que dejo a Iruka confuso se hizo presente. Tantas cosas se estaban borrando de su memoria que hasta esa voz ya no le era familiar.- Así como yo te olvidare…_

_Aquel rojo fue haciéndose mas intenso, hasta llegar a ahora, que solo restaba aquello y nada más en su mente. Iruka pestaño lentamente y Kakashi se separo como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. En aquel momento ambos eran desconocidos uno del otro. Iruka cayo sentado en el suelo, parpadeando confuso y mirando hacia los lados, no sabia por que estaba ahí, intento recordar la última cosa que hiciera y vio en su cabeza el último momento que tuviera con Kaito. Abrazo sus piernas y comenzó a llorar. Él no tenía a nadie a su lado._

-----------------

Kakashi miro rápidamente hacia atrás y vio a Iruka mirar perdido hacia el suelo. Por lo menos aquello era una explicación para el olvido. Si uno recordaba automáticamente el otro recordaría. En fin Kakashi salio de la casa cerrando la puerta con una calma extraña.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaito estaba platicando con una hermosa mujer en una parte un poco alejada. La plática aparentaba ser interesante, pues la mujer se acercaba cada vez más hasta llegar a un punto donde Kaito poso sus manos en la cintura de esta y aproximaba el rostro. Él paro en medio del trayecto al escuchar un gruñido, inclino un poco la cabeza hacia un lado para ver lo que había atrás de la mujer. Sonrío al ver a K gruñendo hacia ellos. La mujer volteo sin apartarse de Kaito y vio al perro.

-¿Qué quiere ese animal? – pregunto la mujer.

El ninja de cabellos azules no pudo responder, el perro se agito y partió para un ataque. Kaito empujo a la mujer a un lado, dejándola caer en el suelo sin importarle si se lastimaba, y salto un poco distante aun sonriendo y levantando una ceja. Extrañamente el perro era ágil. K gruño una vez mas mostrando sus colmillos y babeaba, el perro lo miraba de una forma rustica, agresiva… Kaito miro a los ojos del animal y percibió algo.

Otra vez el perro K avanzo para atacar a Kaito, este corrió dejando a la mujer detrás. Mientras el ninja corría velozmente infiltrándose dentro de unos arbustos el perro continuaba persiguiéndolo ágilmente, más ágil que cualquier animal común. Cuando salio a una parte descampada, Kaito paro arrastrando sus pies en el suelo, K salto por encima de el abriendo las garras, el ninja coloco un brazo en frente defendiéndose y lanzando al perro un poco lejos. El perro cayó sin dificultad de pie y continúo mirándolo.

-¡Muéstrate Kakashi! – Kaito sonrío al hablar.- ya se que eres tú.

Sorprendentemente el perro no aparento estar sorprendido con aquella revelación, simplemente bajo la cabeza, se formo una humarada a su alrededor. Cuando todo el humo se disipo se mostró la imagen del ninja Kakashi sosteniendo su libro con extraña calma.

-¡Fuiste muy lento en descubrirlo! – Kakashi ironizo sin quitar los ojos de su libro.

-¡Es tan notoria tu tranquilidad! – el otro ninja sonrío al hablar. Kakashi levanto la cabeza para mostrar su mirada, su sharingan a la vista. Kaito simplemente no se sorprendió con aquello, todo lo que hizo fue sostener la sonrisa.- ¿Cuál seria el motivo de disfrazarte de perro para después venirme a atacar?

-¡Tal motivo no te importa!-Kakashi no dejaba de mirar al otro, parecía tan calmado.

Kaito lo miro un poco irritado y le dio la espalda, daba la impresión de irse de ahí sin importarle el otro. De repente se paro en seco, sus piernas se tambalearon, pero algo no lo dejaba caer de rodillas. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al sentir un inmenso dolor invadir su cuerpo, parecía que le cortaban de dentro hacia fuera.

-¡No me agradaron unas historias de las que me entere! - Kakashi se aproximaba lentamente por detrás de Kaito, mientras leía su Icha Icha.- ¡Hiciste muchas cosas malas!

El ninja de los cabellos azules intento hablar, pero al hacerlo su garganta comenzó a arder. Se contorsiono un poco mas, sus piernas flaqueaban, sin embargo, no caía de ninguna manera. Kakashi se puso frente a él, no muy próximo y continuaba leyendo su libro.

-Eres considerado un traidor de la villa, la pena es la muerte.- Kakashi dio su aviso previo como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

-Entonces mátame ya, ¡no tengo miedo a morir!- y finalmente Kaito había conseguido hablar su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

-¡No! – el albino movió su dedo negativamente.- Mi trabajo es sacarte toda la información posible e informar a Ibiki…

-¡Claro!- Kaito se río a pesar del dolor.- Dime tu intensión real. No te hubieras transformado en un pulguiento para atacarme a causa de eso… Supongo que tu ultimo ataque súbito fue, digamos, personal.- Su cabeza comenzaba a doler fuerte.- ¿Iruka ya no quiso que le movieras más el rabito?- dijo irónico.

Kakashi lo empujo con un solo dedo, haciendo que Kaito cayera sentado en el suelo. Se quedo viendo como el caído ponía una mano sobre el pecho, el dolor en su interior se volvía cada vez más fuerte, pero no paraba de reír, le gustaba dejara a Kakashi nervioso, pero la actitud de Kakashi no mostraba nerviosismo, por el contrario, estaba muy calmado.

-¿Acerté en mi suposición?- Kaito continuaba riéndose.- Entonces, ¿tiene que ver con Iruka?

-Supongamos que si.- Kakashi hablo calmadamente y paso la hoja de su libro.

-¿Te gusta tanto? Te doy un consejo, es fácil abrirle las piernas.

Kakashi se agacho hasta quedar frente al otro, cerro su libro con una sola mano y miro directo a los ojos a Kaito, que sintió quemarse por dentro mientras veía aquel sharingan girar.

-¿Estas tratando de provocarme para que me ponga nervioso y te mate rápido? – él enmascarado coloco la mano en la barbilla y sonrío por debajo de la mascara.- te digo que no te matare, por ahora, voy a hacerte implorar por la muerte- Kakashi ladeo la cabeza sonriendo.

Pequeños cortes se abrían por la piel de Kaito, que no conseguía desviar la mirada del otro. Su ojo comenzaba a tener un tic. Kakashi se levanto aun sonriendo y abrió su libro volviendo a leer donde se había quedado, el otro ninja permanecía pasmado, Parecía que su mente estaba siendo turbada con imágenes que lo asustaban y amedrentaban. Contorsionaba las piernas a causa del dolor dilacerante que estaba sufriendo.

-El día va a ser largo para ti Kaito...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iruka estaba sentado en su cama mirando a la noche por la ventana. Su mente estaba a mil, no sabia en que exactamente pensar o hacer. Todo lo que hacia era permanecer sentado ahí. Miro rápidamente hacia un lado, precisamente en dirección a la puerta y volvió su atención a la ventana. Su corazón latía fuerte de preocupación… se acostó encogido y al cerrar los ojos escucho un leve aullido en la puerta. Abrió los ojos y se movió en la cama, no sabia si levantarse o no. Sabia que aquel no era K sino Kakashi, pero se sentía con el derecho de abrir aquella puerta para el perro.

Se levanto lentamente y camino hacia la puerta sin transmitir alegría. Abrió la puerta de su casa y miro al perro gris que estaba sentado mirándolo con orejas bajas.

-¡Aun transformado en perro no dejare de estar enojado contigo Kakashi! – hablo sin expresión.

"¡Pero por lo menos abriste la puerta!" el falso perro hizo ojos tristes y bajo un poco la cabeza.

-No lo intentes Kakashi, no voy a caer en esta…- Iruka se volteo hacia el interior de la casa, pero dejo la puerta abierta para que entrara el perro.

"Aun así no resistes esta mirada." En vez de entrar como perro él deshizo el jutsu y entro como Kakashi. Cerró la puerta lentamente. Vio Iruka a dirigirse hacia el cuarto y fue detrás de el.. Umino se sentó en la cama y continuo mirando el paisaje por la ventana.

- Iruka, yo...

-No necesitas dar explicaciones… ¡la verdad no se por que te deje entrar! – Iruka lo mira por fin, pero inexpresable.

-¡Me dejaste entrar a causa de nuestra lazo!

-¡¿Qué lazo?! – Iruka tapo sus oídos y cerro los ojos. – Mito, eso es solo un mito... – Iruka abrió nuevamente los ojos. – ¡Olvida todo lo referente a mi!

- Cuando te olvide termine perdiendo una parte de mí. – mientras hablaba Kakashi se sentaba en la cama, un poco alejado de el otro sensei. – ¡Te amo Iruka!

Iruka suspiro y desvío la mirada, sin percibir apretaba la colcha de su cama a causa de los nervios

-¿Mataste a Kaito-san? – Kakashi odiaba aquella manía que Iruka tenia de referirse al otro. En aquel momento admitió que sentía celos. Bajo su mascara, para que así la situación por lo menos fuera un poco confortable, ya que Iruka no lo miraba.

- Aun no... Creo que la muerte es algo tan rápido y meramente monótono. Lo mantengo vivo, pero lo hago tener la esperanza de muerte. – por mas que Kakashi pareciese frío al decir eso, fue extremamente sincero con lo que pensaba.

- Entonces, ¿quiere decir que estás jugando con su vida y después que te canses lo vas a matar – Iruka lo miro nuevamente y encontró el rostro de Kakashi sin mascara

-No te mentiré, eso es lo que pretendo hacer... – Kakashi notaba la preocupación de Iruka. A pesar de todo el moreno se preocupaba por Kaito.

Hubo un silencio incomodo que fue rápidamente cortado por Kakashi.

- Iruka, sobre nosotros...

- ¡No hay un nosotros! – Iruka interrumpió y altero un poco la voz. – ¿Podrías por favor, salir de mi casa? – el abrazo la cabecera

- Iruka, yo se que hice todo mal y que soy un mezquino frío, pero quiero intentar estar a tu lado cuidando de ti. Todo lo que pido es una oportunidad. – Kakashi hablo con calma.

Iruka se levanto, soltó la colcha de la cama y apunto en dirección a la puerta con la cabeza agachada.

-¡No quiero escucharte, por favor, sal! – pero Kakashi no salio, se levanto y se paro enfrente de Iruka.

- Normalmente yo no comprendía lo que pasaba conmigo... y actualmente solo pienso en ti, y es en ese momento en que mi corazón se dispara. – dio un paso mas cerca de Iruka, que permanecía con la cabeza baja y el brazo extendido. – Me calmas de una manera que no te imaginas, me trajiste a la vida que abandone hace mucho tiempo.

Iruka ya se encontraba con lágrimas y empujo suavemente a Kakashi lejos de él, suspiro quedo antes de decir:

- ¡Puedes parar con tus palabras tontas! – su pedido no fue atendido, Kakashi continuo hablando.

-Eres tan digno para mí. Me conquistaste poco a poco con tu simplicidad y por fin me ganaste totalmente. Agradezco haberte conocido aun joven… tuve bastante tiempo para contemplarte.

-¡Yo no se que hay en mi para ser digno de ser contemplado! – Iruka hablo con rencor.

-¡Todo! – Kakashi se aproximo. – Déjame cuidar tus heridas, tus dolores. Quiero y deseo tu bien.- paso una mano suavemente por el rostrote de Iruka. – Todo lo que necesito es que me des una oportunidad.

El moreno no dijo nada, lo que se pudo entender como un mudo consentimiento. Kakashi se aproximo, tomando el rostro de Iruka delicadamente. Paso el pulgar sobre el labio inferior del menor, apreciando aquella parte de la piel. Poso un beso cálido en aquellos labios y al poco tiempo profundizaba aquel beso, volviéndose de deseo. Kakashi puso su mano en la nuca de Iruka intentando hacer aquel beso más profundo, Iruka correspondía por querer recibir aquel tipo de sentimiento, pero vino el recelo, el miedo y la desconfianza sobre Kakashi.

El menor puso sus manos sobre el hombro de Kakashi empujándolo levemente, el albino, al percibir ese pequeño empujón, soltó a Iruka, que se sentó en la cama abrazando sus piernas. Kakashi tenía el consentimiento de cuidar de Iruka, pero sabía que seria lenta la reconquista de la confianza del otro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al regresar a su casa, Kakashi estaba contento y al mismo tiempo un poco decepcionado. Él podría estar, al final, con Iruka, pero el otro estaba en un trauma y con la autoestima muy baja. Entro despistado y encontró a Pakkun esperándolo, no intercambiaron palabras, solo estuvieron confortables con la compañía uno del otro.

-¿Desististe de encontrar aquella foto? – Pakkun cortó el silencio.

- ¡La Devi haber tirado! – Kakashi cerró los ojos y permaneció sentado en el sofá. Un recuerdo rápido vino a su cabeza, brinco del sofá súbitamente, asustando a Pakkun, y corrió para el cuarto, abriendo el guardarropa.

-¡Ya buscaste ahí, Kakashi! – Pakkun estaba parado viendo los movimientos del ninja.

-Si, ¡pero no en cierto lugar! – el ninja retiro de ahí adentro una caja.

– ¿Sabes lo que hay aquí adentro? – pregunto sonriendo por debajo de la mascara.

-¿La foto? – Pakkun pregunto.

-¡No! Es el kunai que gane de regalo de Minato... Nunca tuve el coraje de mover aquí.

La caja tenía la apariencia de ser vieja. Dos elásticos envolvían la caja, impidiendo que la tapa se abriera.

-¡No comprendo que tiene que ver eso con la foto! – Pakkun estaba confuso.

El enmascarado giro la caja y mostró que en el fondo de ella, sujeta entre dos elásticos, estaba una foto. Kakashi la quito de ahí y sonrío al ver la imagen que contenía.

-¿Vas a ir a mostrársela a Iruka-sensei? – pregunto Pakkun.

- ¡Por lo mientras prefiero admirar esta foto solo!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya había pasado prácticamente casi un mes, Kakashi continuaba aun junto y cuidando a Iruka, pero este siempre continuaba con sus pensamientos en otro lugar, siempre evitando un contacto más efectivo, a veces evitaba estar con Kakashi. En aquel momento los dos andaban por la villa conversando, todos los que los vieran ellos eran amigos poniéndose al día. Kakashi intentaba conversar, pero Iruka siempre daba respuestas vacías.

-¿Como te fue en la escuela hoy? – Kakashi pregunto.

-Bien... – y como siempre tuvo una respuesta vacía. Iruka aun estaba roto por dentro. Por un momento Kakashi tomo la mano de Iruka, este soltó su mano rápidamente. – ¡No, alguien puede ver! – Kakashi sabia que el problema no era que alguien viera sino la falta de confianza que le tenia.

Unos ruidos se hicieron presentes, a lo lejos había un perro corriendo y golpeando una pequeña pelota. Iruka miro aquello un poco rencoroso y volvió a caminar. Kakashi sabia que su compañero no se sentía bien al recordar las cosas que ocurrieran, y todo lo que el deseaba era que Iruka se mejorara. Siguió al menor y miraba hacia su libro…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi dormía algunas veces en la casa de Iruka, pero no ocurría nada aparte de un intercambio de besos. El enmascarado solo dormía ahí, por que creía que así protegía más a Iruka, pasaba casi todo la noche mirando y celando el sueño del otro. No esperaba nada, además, aguardaba, con cuidado, la vuelta del brillo de alegría en aquella mirada castaña. He instantáneamente vino una idea a su cabeza. Salio de ahí dejando a Iruka dormido.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto e incomodaba el sueño de Iruka. Este sintió una lamida en su rostro y murmuro algo inaudible. Abrió los ojos soñolientos y vio unos pelos amarillos, pero sintió otra lamida. Se paro y vio a un perrito amarillo encima de la cama y mordiendo su cabello, que estaba suelto

-¿Kakashi? –pregunto al perrito desconfiado.

-Kakashi es un bello nombre, tengo que aceptarlo... – el enmascarado pronuncio aquello a lo lejos mirando aquella escena. – ¡pero lamento informarte que ese nombre no combina con ella!

El moreno se sentó en la cama, lo que hizo girar al perro por ella, ella se levanto sacudiendo sus pelos y se puso a morder la colcha. Iruka estaba pasmado con aquello, miro hacia Kakashi espantado.

- ¡Es tuya! -El enmascarado hablo al aproximarse. – Fui asediado por Genkai, pero conseguí a la bolita de pelos. – señalando al cachorro.

Umino se levanto y la perrita fue al suelo corriendo medio torpe, ella comenzó a morder el pantalón de Kakashi. Iruka arreglo su pijama y sus cabellos alborotado y miro al mayor. Él solo quería entender por que Kakashi le había dado un perro, y pudo percibir que el enmascarado solo quería animarlo, entonces sonrío largamente y muy sincero.

-¿No le vas a dar un nombre? – Kakashi aparto a la perrita de cualquier modo, aparentemente le incomodaba el animal.

-¡No la trates así! – Iruka la tomo por la espalda haciéndole cariños y no dejaba de sonreír. Eso animaba, y mucho, a Kakashi. – ¿Que tal Sora?

- ¡es un nombre extraño!

-¡Es más creativo que K! – Iruka hizo una pequeña broma.

Kakashi ladeo la cabeza sin gracia lo que hizo reír más a Iruka. Las cosas estaban comenzando a mejorar, Iruka se sentía bien con la presencia de Kakashi, este volvió a mirar su libro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gai y Kakashi habían acordado ir a tomar sake e Iruka fue invitado, por el enmascarado para acompañarlos. Los jounins estaban en sus conversaciones banales y su típica rivalidad, en ese momento la discusión era referente a que animal era el mejor.

-Los gatos son independientes, usan su propio instinto para conseguir lo que quieren, no necesitan hacer trucos o aprender a jugar con cositas para agradar a sus dueños.- Gai hablo.

-Prefiero los perros, son leales sin importar la situación, ellos son capaces de morir por su dueño-. Kakashi defendió el lado canino.

Mientras ellos discutían, Iruka, que estaba al otro lado de Kakashi, estaba distraído. Pensaba en como Kakashi hacia todo lo posible por cuidarlo e intentar que encajara en su rutina. El día anterior le había regalado un piruli, al principio le pareció extraño, pero le había parecido adorable el regalo.. y cada vez que miraba al enmascarado su corazón palpitaba.

-¡Vamos a preguntarle a una persona neutral!- Sugirió Gai.- ¿A cual prefieres Iruka-sensei?

-¿Mmm? – Iruka balanceo la cabeza y miro a los dos jounins.- me gustan los perros y los gatos, ¡pero prefiero a los delfines!- sonrío al hablar, pues estaba jugando, pero parecía que los otros dos estaban pensando en la respuesta.

-Los delfines son animales maravillosos, son inteligentes y bonitos.- Gai hablo mirando a la nada.- ¡Así como tu Iruka-sensei!

Iruka se puso completamente rojo con aquel comentario de Gai.

-Disculpa si entendí mal Gai.- Kakashi hablo un poco serio.- ¿estas insinuándotele a Iruka-sensei?

El chunin no pensó realmente que aquello había sido una insinuación, solo entendió que aquello que Kakashi estaba transmitiendo eran celos, y por más extraño que parezca, le gusto la idea de que Kakashi lo celara…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya iban a cumplirse dos meses desde que Kakashi e Iruka estaban de noviazgo, ellos estaban en la casa del chunin, el enmascarado leyendo su Icha Icha sentado en el suelo y el moreno estaba jugando con una pelota y con Sora.

-Iruka, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Kakashi no dejaba de mirar su libro.- ¿Ya te relacionaste en serio con alguien? - con ese tipo de pregunta el moreno se puso rojo y movió su cabeza afirmativamente.- ¿Quién?

-¡Mizuki! – un poco avergonzado Iruka continuaba jugando con Sora.- Pero al final no termino bien.

Hatake no dijo nada, prefería prestar atención a su libro. El silencio se apodero del cuarto.

-----------------

_Iruka estaba sentado en una banca en medio de la villa, él abrazaba sus piernas dobladas. En su frente tenia la cinta de Konoha, se acababa de graduar de ninja. Decidió volverse ninja para intentar, así, ser más fuerte y olvidar todos los problemas a su alrededor. Intentaría ser alguien y hacerse presente. Pero se sentía incompleto, como si hubiese perdido una parte importante de su vida… suspiro conteniendo el llanto._

_Kakashi se encontraba sentado en la misma banca, pero de espaldas a Iruka. Su mano cubría la parte izquierda de su rostro. Se sentía extraño, hacia un buen tiempo y el sharingan le ardía. Sabía que había olvidado algo por propia voluntad, pero no sabia por que quería olvidar ni que era. Escucho al chico sentado a su espalda comenzar a llorar, no le presto atención. El chico no tenia nada que ver con el._

_El clima en la villa era frío, y había una neblina densa cubriendo el lugar. El enmascarado se levanto para irse, se paro con un paso al frente al percibir que el llanto del otro chico empeoraba. Iruka lloraba para espantar aquel dolor que cargaba, percibió que la persona que también estaba sentada en la banca se levanto, pero se paro de súbito. Kakashi coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del chico desconocido, este levanto su cabeza y mostró su rostro mojado, sus ojos hinchados y rojos._

_-¡Para de llorar, eso es ridículo! – Kakashi hablo y retiro su mano de la cabeza del chico, que creía desconocido._

_-No puedo. –Iruka respondió quedo._

_-y ¿Por qué no puedes?_

_- Me siento vacío… - Iruka bajo la cereza._

_-También me siento así, ¡pero no estoy por ahí llorando!- Kakashi se alejo yéndose.- consigue un amigo, así debes mejorar…_

_Iruka miro a la espalda del chico que estaba yéndose y le dijo:_

_-¿y quien seria un buen amigo para mi?_

_Kakashi se paro, aun de espaldas y se detuvo a pensar en la respuesta…_

-----------------

Iruka se levanto del suelo, parando de jugar con Sora, fue caminando hasta quedar frente a Kakashi, que al sentir su presencia no quitaba los ojos del libro.

-Ya lo percibí Kakashi… hace mucho tiempo lo percibí…- Iruka hablo quedamente.

-También percibí que esos recuerdos siempre vienen al mismo tiempo para nosotros dos, ¡hay una especie de vínculo entre nosotros!

-No es eso lo que quiero decir Kakashi…- Iruka se agacho frente al otro.- ¡Hace casi dos meses que estas mirando esa misma página del libro!

Hatake miro directamente a Iruka y sonrío abiertamente, estaba con el rostro descubierto, Iruka había percibido, entonces tomó de aquella pagina la foto que pasaba todo el tiempo mirando y se la entrego a Iruka, este miro atento a la foto sin sonreír.

-¿Por qué pasaste todo este tiempo mirando esta foto de nosotros?- pregunto sin quitar la vista de la foto.

-Me gusta recordar cuando vivimos aquella época.- Kakashi esta vez sonreía un poco.- realmente te tenia tan junto…

-Estamos juntos.- Iruka hablo.

-No como yo quiero… ¡en ese momento parece que estamos juntos por que te gusta estar junto a mi!

Iruka escucho atento lo que Kakashi decía y se levanto tirando la foto en el piso, hacia tiempo que tenia certeza de lo que sentía. Le gustaba la compañía del otro, de las palabras sinceras y bonitas, de los juegos y cuidados que le daba. Solo no demostraba lo que sentía como lo hacia cuando era un niño por que tenia recelo y pavor de que aquello acabara de repente.

-¡Nuestros lazos nunca se rompieron, solo se volvieron más fuertes! – Iruka hablo tranquilo.- ¿Puedes, por favor, levantarte Kakashi? – el albino obedeció, se levanto dejando el libro a un lado. Se paro y miro lo que Iruka pretendía hacer, el moreno lo abrazo súbitamente, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre el pecho de Kakashi, que retribuyo el abrazo.- Disculpa por no demostrar lo que siento, es que tengo miedo de que todo sea una cosa más para ser olvidada.- su voz salía apagada debido a estar con la cabeza aun en el pecho de Kakashi.

-¡No lo será!

Iruka levanto el rostro, llorando un poco y sonriendo levemente. Paso sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, lo beso, y al aproximarse dijo:

-Estoy listo…

Kakashi no entendió a la primera lo que Iruka había querido decir, pero luego entendió y sonrío en respuesta. Rápidamente lo beso, despacio para no asustar al otro, deslizo sus, manos por el cuerpo de Iruka apreciando cada punto. La intensidad del beso aumentaba y el contacto del cuerpo también, Kakashi toco la espalda de Iruka por debajo de la camisa, con la otro mano toco la pierna de el. Y sin noción de lo que hacia en el momento, el albino acostó a Iruka en el piso después de quitarle la camisa.

-¡Espera, nos están viendo! – Iruka hablo suspirando.

-¿Quién? – Kakashi paro lo que estaba haciendo mirando hacia un lado y viendo a Sora sentada en el piso mirándolos atentamente sin pestañear.- ¿Quieres aprender? – Kakashi hablo con ella, y la perra movió la cola y ladro pareciendo dar una respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta.- ¡Eres muy joven para esto!

Kakashi tomo a Iruka y lo llevo al cuarto. Iruka se sentó en la cama y respiraba con dificultad debido al nerviosismo, el albino se arrodillo frente a el y acaricio su rostro transmitiendo tranquilidad. Hatake comenzó a distribuirle besos por el cuello y se quito la camisa. Los besos descendían y llegaban a un punto, Iruka sujeto la colcha a causa del nerviosismo que le provocaba el ver a Kakashi abrir su pantalón, acaba al fin suspirando bajo, al sentir su miembro ser envuelto por la boca de Kakashi. Coloco su mano sobre los cabellos grises y gemía por lo bajo. El mayor admiraba las reacciones del chunin, y paro lo que hacia para acostar a Iruka y desvestirlo**, **e hizo lo mismo.

Los besos volvieron, y Kakashi deslizaba su mano levemente entre las piernas de Iruka, este comenzaba a excitarse y clavo las uñas en la espalda del otro. Kakashi lamió sus dedos.

-¡No es necesario, sabes que no soy virgen Kakashi!

- Solo no quiero herirte.- al introducir los dedos Kakashi percibió que Iruka mordía su labio y arqueo la espalda, pero no por haber sentido dolor, sino por ser la primera vez en que acertara en el punto sensible de él.

Estuvo preparándolo un tiempo y mientras Iruka lo pidió por favor y gemía bajo para que Kakashi lo hiciera suyo, él mayor no lo pensó dos veces en sustituir sus dedos por su miembro. Beso a Iruka penetrándolo al mismo tiempo, estuvo sin moverse por un tiempo y después comenzó con las estocadas. El beso que intercambiaba mientras hacían el amor aun continuaba dulce como el día del primer beso entre ellos. Juntaron sus manos entrelazando los dedos, no necesitaban de un listón para saber que el lazo entre ellos jamás se rompería.

Ya entuban llegando al fin, el olor del sexo y los gemidos dominaban en el lugar. Los corazones palpitaban, los cuerpos continuaban con su movimiento frenético y placentero. Imágenes de ellos jóvenes y juntos venían… los abrazos, los besos… todo venia acompañado con la imagen de una mariposa, que muchos dicen que es un ser místico y mágico que se mueve con el destino.

Con una estocada mas firme, Iruka grito liberándose, Kakashi hizo lo mismo en el interior del moreno. A pesar de que el acto había acabado, ellos no se separaron y sus dedos continuaron entrelazados. Kakashi pasó su mano por el rostro del otro sonriendo y dando un calido beso.

-¡Te amo Kakashi! – lo que Iruka dijo hizo que le corazón de Kakashi se disparara, él sonrío alegremente y abrazo a Iruka susurrando un también te amo.

La emoción del momento fue interrumpida por el ruido de algo que se rompía en la sala. Sora ladraba y corría por la sala, probablemente destruyendo todo por allá.

-¡Es una destructora! – Comento Iruka y miro a Kakashi, que estaba encima de el.

-¡Pero es una gran amiga! – Kakashi hablo.

-¡Me dijiste algo parecido aquel día de la neblina!

-SI, lo dije. – Kakashi volvió a besar a Iruka.

-----------------

_Iruka estaba sentado esperando al chico, que persistía en estar de espaldas, mientras daba su respuesta... Kakashi pensaba y pensaba. Él también quería saber la respuesta, pero algo en su corazón le decía que tenía que darle una respuesta al chico, algo para animarlo y que lo hiciera ser más seguro y completo._

_-¿Entonces? ¿No sabes quien sería un buen amigo? – Iruka volvió a preguntar limpiando sus lagrimas y mirando al chico, que extrañamente le producía un calor por dentro, como si fuera seguro estar con él. Como si aquel chico llenara su vacío._

_Kakashi volvió a andar, pero miro hacia atrás por encima del hombro y miro directamente en los ojos castaños brillantes del otro chico antes de hablar._

_Dicen que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre..._

**FIN...**

**----X---**

**Notas de la autora: **Disculpen por el atraso de este capitulo, falta de tiempo… ¡Saben como es!

Bueno, este capitulo salio como esperaba me decepcione conmigo misma. Estuvo mal el lemon no me agrado, fue mi primer lemon. Este fic esta publicado en este sitio, si lo ven en otro lugar, por favor, denúncienlo (y en este en español). Agradezco a todos los que leyeron y comentaron, perdón por los errores y todo lo demás. Por ser este el ultimo capitulo les pido que, por favor, comenten…

¡Gracias por todo! Besos: Aniagreen

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **mis agradecimientos son para todos aquellos que leyeron esta historia, que acompañaron desde el comienzo hasta el final. Siempre agradeceré el apoyo dado y los consejos. Resumiendo todo, gracias.

* * *

Hola a tods.

Primero que nada perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, lo siento de verdad.

Así que ya por fin llegamos al final ¿qué opinan? ¿Les gusto?

Quiero agradecer a Aniagreen por dejarme traducir su historia y a tods los que estuvieron ahí para leer.

Como dice la autora perdón por todos los errores e incoherencias que tuve, trate de hacer lo mejor que pude.

GRACIAS a todos los que me animaban con sus comentarios y también a los que no abandonaban la historia a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuve ausente.

Cuídense y besos.


End file.
